Hemos aprendido del mar
by xsxbx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Draco Malfoy es un mortífago exitoso y el hombre más buscado el Mundo Mágico, hasta que un día, decide entregarse. Una historia sobre el perdón.
1. Entra el enemigo

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1. Esta es sólo una TRADUCCIÓN. **

**La autora se inspiró en esta hermosa canción llamada We learned the sea de Dar Williams, en verdad la recomiendo! **

**Capitulo: Entra el enemigo.**

Draco Malfoy era el hombre más buscado del Mundo Mágico, claro, dejando de lado que Voldemort no era exactamente humano. Si lo fuera, Draco Malfoy sería el segundo hombre más buscado. Pero dejando la semántica atrás, estaba bastante cerca.

Hoy hacía cuatro años que había estado en la torre de Astronomía de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**,** y hoy hacía cuatro años que falló en la tarea de matar el director de dicha escuela. Esa noche huy**ó** junto con otros mortífagos y Severus Snape, para después ser llevado con el Señor Tenebroso. Sin necesidad de decirlo, su amo estaba furioso. Le dijo a Draco que había dos opciones: asesinar o ser asesinado. Draco era el tipo de persona sensible, con una particular consideración por su propia piel, por lo que escogió el camino sencillo. Entonces, habiendo conquistado, al menos una parte, la indecisión que lo llevó a fallar en su primera misión, tomó la decisión y nunca más volvió a mirar atrás. Después de todo, era asesinar o ser asesinado.

Draco creció en poder y habilidad, al principio avanzando lentamente entre los rangos, pero en el último año y medio había logrado situarse junto al Señor Tenebroso como alguien menos que su igual, la mano derecha de Voldemort. Incluso superó a su padre, lo que ocasionó unas cuantas cenas familiares bastante interesantes, unas que su madre siempre pedía, cada que fuera posible. Draco nunca perdió una oportunidad para restregar su posición en el rostro de su padre, ni para demostrar su habilidad con la varita. A pesar de que padre era más avanzado en edad y en algunas áreas de la magia, Draco podría vencerlo fácilmente en un duelo, lo que probó una noche cuando Lucius, molesto por la arrogancia y superioridad de su hijo, lo retó a pelear. Narcissa sólo se quedó ahí con miedo y preocupación, más que nada por su hijo, pero no se atrevió a mostrar ninguna parcialidad.

Pero pelearon. Fue más rápido de lo que Draco había pensado, y eso lo decepcionó. Después de tantos años de ser comparado con su padre y siempre cayendo ante su sombra, no debería de haber sido tan fácil vencerlo. Tal vez eran los años que Lucius pasó en servidumbre y dolor en el primer reinado del Señor Tenebroso lo que había hecho lentos sus reflejos y nublado su mente. O tal vez fue el alcohol. Cualquiera que hayan sido los factores que jugaron en la derrota de Lucius, Draco no lo pensó dos veces. Finalmente había derrotado a su padre, a todos aquellos que lo miraban con superioridad por su juventud dejándolo en el suelo. Cuando Draco sostuvo su varita en su mano y le apuntó con ella a la garganta, lo hizo sentir bien, de una enferma y retorcida manera. Ahora podía mirar a su padre a los ojos y finalmente saber que era mejor que él. Y Lucius no pudo devolverle la mirada a su hijo por un largo tiempo después de esa noche.

¿Pero Lucius no debería de estar orgulloso? pensó Draco amargamente, unas semanas después de la pelea. Él quería convertirse en lo que soy, para seguir sus pasos; pero nunca imaginó que lo superaría. Él nunca quiso que tuviera éxito en algo, no realmente. Él quería tener a alguien a quien criticar y destruir porque su vida era miserable. Y todo porque una noche, Lucius se encontró a un amigo en un bar de Hogsmeade que le dijo: "Hey, Malfoy, viejo amigo. He conocido a la respuesta a todos tus problemas con los muggles y eso. En verdad es inteligente. ¿Qué dices, te lo presento?" Esa noche había sido el inicio de la destrucción de Lucius, un camino de oscuridad que arrojó una gran sombra negra sobre su familia.

Después de esa noche, Narcissa supo quién era el vencedor. Ella notó que Lucius bebía más y ella vio el miedo en los ojos de su esposo cada que veía a su hijo. Draco era aún más distante con ella, apenas hablaban en las comidas y parecía que cada vez estaba más molesto y amargado. Cuando Narcissa se dio cuenta de que su hijo era el favorito del Señor Tenebroso, lloró por él. Mientras el ascendía hacia la cima, ella lo vio morir cada día un poco más, hasta que un día ya no quedó más del chico que ella veía en su mente; inocente y libre de oscuridad. Narcissa no tenía fotos de Draco en su habitación, excepto por esas de aquel tiempo, antes de que cumpliera cuatro. Después de eso, las sonrisas se volvieron increíblemente raras hasta que desaparecieron antes de que fuera a Hogwarts.

Narcissa nunca quiso que Lucius fuera por el camino que escogió, nunca quiso ser la esposa de un mortífago, despreciada y abandonada por el hombre que alguna vez amó; y definitivamente la última cosa que quiso fue que su hijo lo siguiera a la oscuridad. Pero en ese verano, justo antes de su sexto año, Draco llegó tarde una noche, más pálido de lo usual. Cuando él vio a su madre, hubo un breve momento, casi insignificante, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos y vio a la muerte regresándole la mirada. Pero se fue en otro instante, reemplazado por su típica sonrisa torcida. Ella lo sabía, por supuesto; había visto esa mirada en muchos ojos. En su esposo, su hermana, sus amigos, los amigos de su esposo. Y ahora su único hijo viviría con terror por el resto de su vida.

Cuando vio los resultados de su hijo derrotando a su esposo, Narcissa se quedó vacío. Se volvió un caparazón hueco vagando sin rumbo por la casa, pasando por las pretensiones de la fiel esposa de un mortífago, pretensiones que aborrecía, por su ignorancia y arrogancia. Como una mujer, ella vio lo que el prejuicio le hizo a su propia familia; tenía veinte años de no ver a su propia hermana. La separación dejó un hueco en el corazón de Narcissa, aunque nunca lo admitiría o expresaría. A veces Draco la encontraba en el cuarto de dibujo, llorando sin vergüenza ante un pañuelo con el escudo de la familia Black bordado. Ella nunca hablaba cuando la encontraba, sólo le sonreía cálidamente y le indicaba con la mano que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Por mucho que odiara ver llorar a su madre, esos eran los únicos momentos en los que ella le sonreía de esa forma.

No había manera de que Narcissa pudiera lidiar con su miserable vida, una vida que ella no había escogido. Lucius no siempre fue el hombre que era ahora, pero simplemente no podía ir un día con Lucius y decirle que tal vez seguir al Señor Tenebroso no era la dirección en la que la familia debería moverse y que tal vez deberían darle una oportunidad al lado bueno. No, ella había perdido la habilidad de hablar hace mucho tiempo.

Draco pensaba seguido en sus padres, aunque sin mucha profundidad ni preocupación. Él sabía que su madre le ocultaba algo, pero nunca lo hubiera averiguado. Así que dejó de intentar. La noche en que regresó tarde con la muerte marcada en sus ojos, él también vio algo en los ojos azules de su madre**:** vergüenza. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa; él sólo le dio una sonrisa torcida para enmascarar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero nunca entendió la mirada que ella le dio ese día. Intentó razonar consigo mismo que no había sido por él; después de todo, ¿qué vergüenza había en unirse a su causa? Pero esos ojos, el pálido azul lleno de una vida rota, lo atormentaba seguido en sus sueños.

Ahora, a cuatro años de ese día, Draco estaba sentado en su habitación mirando alrededor por última vez. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que regresara, si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, y revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar. Satisfecho, fue a las otras habitaciones de la casa para asegurarse de que estaban listas; lo estaban. Claro que lo estaban, él era meticuloso y había pensado en todo. Había mandado a su lechuza, Bubo, lejos con mucha comida e instrucciones para su cuidado. Él indicó que mandaría por ella cuando regresara, y que por favor la alimentaran con las píldoras incluidas y con las golosinas que estaban reservadas para cuando ella fuera buena, muy buena.

Entonces estaban sus invitados a considerar. Presente y futuro. Él hizo por ellos todo lo que fue posible. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, regresaría en un mes. Si no, bueno… mejor no pensar en ello; en cualquiera de ellos sería el mismo día o nunca. Draco tomó una larga y profunda respiración, cerró los ojos y murmuró, "no puede ser nunca". Checó todo de nuevo una vez más. No era que él fuera una persona compulsiva, pero todo **tenía** que ser perfecto. Nada podía ser olvidado o estar fuera de lugar. Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Era solo una casa, se dijo a sí mismo, no tenía que ser perfecta. Sería suficiente.

Draco caminó hacia el comedor, donde descansaban sus planes, y se sentó y los revisó una vez más. Todo estaba listo; todos sus planes y esfuerzos estaban a punto de ser puestos en línea. Había una posibilidad de que no funcionara, pero se negó a permitir a sus pensamientos a vagar por ese camino. Porque tenía que funcionar. Si no lo hacía, no tenía un plan de respaldo. Todo el resto de su vida dependía de hoy. A pesar de su meticulosa y detallada naturaleza, no había posibilidades para un plan de respaldo, no había plan B. Era todo o nada.

Revisó todo de nuevo. Era algo que había aprendido en la escuela antes de entregar un examen. Siempre lo sorprendía que pudiera encontrar errores en su tercera revisión que no había notado en las primeras dos. Pero ya había revisado todo decenas de veces, y había estado planeando todo cerca de un año. Tenía que funcionar. Él nunca se había visto obligado a familiarizarse con el fracaso, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Draco se puso de pie y dejó el comedor. Caminó hacia la sala de estar; los muebles estaban en su lugar y los libros apilados en la esquina. Pasó por todas las habitaciones de la planta baja, revisando todo dos y tres veces. En realidad no había mucho que revisar, ya que había preparado la casa hace tres días, y todos los días desde entonces había revisado la casa de dos a tres veces, así que no le tomó mucho. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, se giró para ver la casa de nuevo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo paranoico. Con un pesado suspiro, Draco Malfoy desapareció.

Draco llegó al lugar menos esperado, al menos para todos lo que lo vieron. Él por supuesto sabía exactamente a donde iba, así que no se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí mismo viendo una fuente representando un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un elfo doméstico y un duende. Al principio nadie lo vio mientras casualmente caminaba hacia el área de recepción. Después de todo, cientos de personas, tal vez miles, se aparecían en el ministerio todos los días. Pero entonces lo escuchó –el sonido de la cerámica golpeando el piso de mármol y derramando lo que presumió era un café bastante caliente. Hubo unos cuantos jadeos, pero todos estaban tan sorprendidos que nadie pensó en levantar las varitas. Draco se dio cuenta de que no había aurores presentes, ya que de haber sido así, ese error no hubiera sido cometido.

Draco continuó caminando hacia el escritorio de la recepción, su sonrisa torcida siempre presente mientras miraba a la pequeña bruja detrás del escritorio. Su llegada no había causado suficiente disturbio como para alertar a la bruja de que alguien se estaba acercando. De haberlo visto caminar desde el punto de aparición para detenerse frente a ella, tal vez ella hubiera gritado, o levantado su varita. Pero en su lugar, en realidad tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención.

La bruja estaba hablando ansiosamente hacia lo que parecía una banda en la cabeza con una vara pegada que llegaba alrededor de su cara hasta detenerse en su boca. Draco miró mientras ella se volvía cada vez más nerviosa en su plática con el aparato. Cuando se aclaró la garganta, la mujer finalmente levantó la mirada hacia él y cuando el reconocimiento finalmente inundó su rostro, se volvió una sombra fantasmal de blanco que casi rivalizaba con su propia complexión. Draco continuó con su sonrisa torcida, con la confianza irradiando de cada célula de su cuerpo. La bruja estaba paralizada en su lugar, y lo único que hacía era mirarlo embobada. Draco podía sentir su miedo, y eso le dio valor.

Él casualmente puso un brazo en el escritorio.

–Buenas tardes, señorita –comenzó, sonriendo casi casualmente, como si estuviera a punto de preguntar dónde estaba el baño. Cuando habló, la bruja brincó de sorpresa. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras finalmente se daba cuenta del impacto de ver a Draco Malfoy, _ese_ Draco Malfoy, parado frente a ella, sonriendo de lado, y hablándole a ella. A _ella_. Lo que dijo fue:

–¿Podría por favor informarle al señor Potter que vengo a entregarme?


	2. La promesa inquebrantable

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1. Esta es sólo una TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Capítulo 2: La promesa inquebrantable.**

La bruja parpadeó, veintitrés veces –Draco las contó– antes de que reconociera lo que él había dicho. Ella tartamudeó, incapaz de esconder su sorpresa. Jugó con algunos papeles en su escritorio, y entonces se giró hacia su compañera y le dijo que regresaría pronto.

–Por aquí, por favor. –le dijo, parándose detrás de su escritorio e indicándole que la siguiera, aunque Draco sabía que eso era lo último que ella quería.

Cuando llegaron a los elevadores, la mujer se giró nerviosamente.

–Uhm, lo siento, pero usted sabe, por políticas, temo que tengo que pedirle su varita.

Draco sonrió de nuevo con arrogancia y sacó su suave varita de espino del bolsillo de su túnica. Miró a la varita, y después a la mujer, antes de entregársela. La mano de la bruja temblaba mientras cautelosamente la tomaba y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos internos de su túnica. Entonces se giró y presionó el botón para llamar a su piso. Cuando llego, se subieron, y la bruja presionó el botón para el segundo nivel.

Se quedaron en silencio durante el camino; la sensación de miedo emanando de la mujer se incrementó notablemente al estar en un espacio cerrado con Draco. Él la estudió; era de estatura baja (pequeña) y tenía el cabello liso y castaño que había sido puesto en una apretada cebolla en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Aparte de eso, era bastante normal. Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron en el piso de su destino, ella prácticamente corrió fuera del elevador. Recuperó su respiración y después comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Draco nunca había estado antes en el Ministerio, y se mantuvo ocupado viendo todo mientras pasaba. Pronto llegaron a una puerta que decía, "Departamento de Aurores". La bruja abrió la puerta y entró, liderando a Draco. Ella caminó directamente hacia una oficina localizada en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Era bastante afortunado de que la mayoría de los aurores estuvieran almorzando; realmente nadie notó a Draco.

Finalmente se detuvieron afuera de una simple puerta café de madera. La mujer levantó una mano, vaciló, y después tocó.

–¿Si? –se escuchó una cansada voz.

–S–Señor Potter. Tiene una visita, señor.

No hubo ningún sonido por un momento. Después de un pesado suspiró se escuchó:

–¿Tiene cita?

–N–No, pero lo conocerá.

–Está bien. Por favor déjalo entrar.

La mujer le indicó a Draco que entrara a la oficina. Él abrió la puerta y entró.

Harry escupió su bebida cuando el perfil de Draco apareció en el marco de la puerta.

–¡Malfoy! –dijo Harry.

–Hola, Harry. –dijo Draco brillantemente, mirando con sorpresa mientras el café cubría lentamente los papeles de Harry en el escritorio.

–Uhm, gracias Donna. –dijo Harry a la asustada bruja. Ella se fue, sin necesidad de otro estímulo. –Siéntate. –le dijo a Malfoy, sacando su varita y reparando el desastre en su escritorio.

Draco se sentó. Cada movimiento que él hacía le decía a Harry que él era superior, más listo, y que él tenía el sartén por el mango.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

–¿No escuchaste a la linda señorita? Vengo como visitante.

–Sí, lo escuché –respondió molesto Harry. Él sabía lo que era un visitante, y por eso es que había derramado su café. Draco Malfoy estaba aquí para entregarse él mismo. Pediría algo a cambio, por supuesto, como todos los acuerdos que el Ministerio mantenía con todos los que se entregaban. Entonces él, Harry, tendría que escuchar la oferta de Draco contra Draco mismo para saber si el intercambio era aceptable.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry.

–Me quiero salir.

Harry no pudo evitarlo; su mandíbula se calló.

–¿Salir?

–Sí Potter, eso fue lo que dije; salir.

–¿Salir de qué?

Draco suspiró y comenzó a sacudirse tierra inexistente de su túnica.

–De mi actual ocupación.

Harry se sentó toscamente en su silla. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado frente a él, actuando como si sólo se hubiera pasado a platicar con un viejo amigo, para decirle que quería dejar de ser un mortífago.

–Uno no sólo renuncia a ser un mortífago, Malfoy.

–Sólo porque nadie lo ha hecho exitosamente hasta ahora, no quiere decir que no se pueda hacer.

–Pero… ¿por qué? – tartamudeó Harry. Varios escenarios estaban corriendo por su mente que incluían a Malfoy, engaños y muerte. –Pensé que te gustaba causar terror y tormento a cualquier lugar al que ibas, teniendo a la gente temblando cuando ven tu cara o escuchan tu nombre.

–Potter, Potter, Potter, no sabía que me tenías tan vigilado. –dijo Draco. Tomó una fotografía del escritorio de Harry. Como esperaba, en ella estaba Harry, Ron y Hermione, y estaban saludando y abrazándose unos a otros, con las insignias de la graduación de Hogwarts. Sonrió.

–Me alegra saber que no tuve que pasar por todas esa tonterías –dijo Draco.

Harry tomó la foto de las manos de Draco.

–¿Por qué? –repitió molesto.

–Eso es sólo de mi conocimiento.

–Bueno, mi conocimiento haría que este proceso fuera más rápido –dijo Harry. Draco continuó en silencio, para el disgusto de Harry. –Bien, no seas cooperativo. ¿Por qué no sólo te aviento en Azkabán?

Draco movió un dedo ante Harry.

–Uh–uh, Potter. Vengo a entregarme. Hay reglas sobre estas cosas, y tenemos negociaciones que hacer. –Él se sentó de nuevo en la silla y puso casualmente las manos detrás su cabeza. –Además, ya he escogido la isla en la que me voy a retirar a la perfecta edad, de digamos, veinte. Tal vez veintiuno.

Justo entonces la puerta de Harry se abrió y una bruja de cabello castaño entró sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba cargando.

–Hey, Harry, me estaba preguntando si te importaría firmarme algunas cosas para mí… ¡Oh! –Ella levantó la mirada cuando sintió otra presencia en la habitación.

Draco no necesitó mirar a la chica para saber que era Hermione Granger. Y ella no necesitó ver su rostro para saber que el hombre de cabello rubio en la oficina de Harry era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

–Bueno, regresaré luego. –dijo Hermione, y comenzó a caminar fuera de la oficina, cuidando de no dejar que sus ojos dejaran la nuca de Malfoy, sin importar nada –en caso de que él hiciera algún movimiento repentino.

–No, Hermione, pasa. Por favor, siéntate. –dijo Harry, indicándole la otra silla disponible en su oficina.

Ella miró a su amigo con ojos abiertos por un momento antes de hacerlo. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que se fuera, para alejarse lo más que pudiera de Malfoy. Pero en su lugar se sentó en silencio.

–Malfoy ha venido a entregarse.

Hermione no dijo nada y se negó a mirar a Malfoy. Ella sabía a qué venía, y no podía imaginar porque se entregaría él mismo.

Draco se negó a mirar a Hermione a ese punto también. Él continuó mirando a Harry agitarse con la basura en su escritorio.

–Negociaciones, Potter. –dijo finalmente, esperando traer a Harry de nuevo a su discusión presente.

–¿Quieres negociar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero negociar con personas como tú?

–¿Ya he hecho la mitad del acuerdo, no es así? Entré al Ministerio, me entregué para así poder tener esta entrevista contigo. Mis intenciones las daré a conocer, a su debido tiempo.

–¿Tus intensiones? ¿Tú eres en verdad algo, lo sabías? Vas a tener que darnos bastante si esperas ser un hombre libre. –Draco sólo continuó mirando a Harry. –Nombres, Malfoy. Una lista de mortífagos, alianzas; historiales financieros, escondites y casas de seguridad. Todo lo que sepas sobre tu cobarde amo y como trabaja.

Draco hizo una mueca.

–Potter, no actúes como si fueras tan importante o valioso, tan arriba de todos con tu código ético y tu brillante armadura de auror. Allí afuera, en el mundo real, el poder es el que hace al mundo girar, y yo lo tengo en exceso. Tú sólo tienes un brillante escudo. –Entonces Draco rió. –¿Estás celoso de que no tuviste una insignia de prefecto o una medalla de premio anual? Incluso yo obtuve una de esas.

Harry sólo lo miró.

–¿Entonces es poder? ¿Así es como lo llamas? ¿Torturar a indefensos muggles y matar por diversión? Yo llamo a eso maldad, Malfoy, maldad pura y eso es lo que siempre has sido y lo que siempre serás.

En los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente, y Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que este no era el mismo chico que lo fastidiaba y que le mandaba hechizos inofensivos en los pasillos. Este el mortífago mano derecha de Voldemort. Él probablemente podría matar a Harry si quisiera. Harry tragó duro. Pero el brillo de maldad pasó, y Harry se sintió más seguro de sí mismo.

Draco se puso de pie y miró a Harry a los ojos.

–Te daré a Voldemort. –Hermione jadeó y los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa. Draco se recargó en su silla una vez más y continuó, indiferentemente. –Y toda su organización y operación. Excepto yo, por supuesto. Eso es, a menos que quieras continuar discutiendo acerca de quién es mejor en eso y quien atrapó más veces la Snitch, o por qué la forma de tu cabeza es tan fea.

–Trucos de estudiantiles y atacar ya no funcionará de nuevo, Malfoy. Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso.

–Lo sé. Por eso es que traje esto. –una hoja de pergamino se materializó en el escritorio de Harry.

Harry jadeó.

–¡Debieron de haberte quitado la varita!

–Lo hicieron. –dijo Draco confiadamente.

–¿Entonces cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

Draco continuó viendo a Harry con una presumida sonrisa torcida.

–Mírala, Potter, sé que te estás muriendo por hacerlo.

Harry tomó el pergamino. Era una lista de nombres. Escaneó la lista, pero cuando llegó a los nombres con C, comenzaron a desaparecer.

–¡Hey! –dijo, mirando a Draco.

–Eso es sólo una muestra de lo que tengo que ofrecer.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Salirme, ya te había dicho.

–¿Por qué?

–Tengo mis razones, Potter. Ahora estamos dando vueltas en círculos, ¿no es así, Potter? Tú preguntaste estas preguntas, y yo las respondí. ¿No deberíamos comenzar a discutir los términos?

–No estoy muy inclinado a continuar esta discusión, dado que tú te niegas a darme información sobre tu propósito.

Draco exhaló bruscamente. Estaba frustrado, pero no quería mostrarlo. Harry era su única oportunidad, y tenía que hacer que lo escuchara. Tenía que hacerlo de una forma en que Harry lo creyera.

–Lo que quiero, Potter, es irme de aquí, hoy, con un acuerdo, de un día dejar Inglaterra y nunca regresar.

Harry se burló.

–Dudo que vayas a escapar de Azkabán.

–Oh, ciertamente no intento pasar ningún tiempo ahí –dijo Draco, recargándose en la silla con los brazos en su espalda. –¿Recuerdas mi isla? La nombraré como yo, por supuesto. ¿Puedes verla? Playas de arena blanca, con un brillante azul en el horizonte. Un verdadero paraíso tropical, y todo para mí.

–Malfoy, ¿Por qué habría de creerte? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un engaño?

–No tienes por qué creerme, y no hay manera de que lo sepas por seguro, –dijo Draco, sus ojos reían. –Sabes, si quiero puedo irme de aquí. Esta oferta sólo viene una vez. Una vez que me vaya, me iré, y esta oportunidad conmigo.

–No puedes irte. –dijo Harry tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

–Sí, sí puedo, de acuerdo a las reglas del Ministerio. Si no llegamos a un acuerdo, tengo el derecho de retractar mi oferta, es decir, a mí mismo.

Harry lo pensó por un momento.

–Quiero saber dónde está tu isla.

Draco rió.

–Claro. Dejaré una hamaca entre dos palmas para cuando vengas de visita. Una doble, si traes a la señora.

Harry se tensó, mirando a Malfoy, y Hermione pareció regresar a la vida. Ella había estado mirando a Harry todo el tiempo y ella vio cuando se tensó. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, después miró a Draco, y luego a Harry de nuevo.

–¿Ella no lo sabe? –dijo Draco, riéndose de Harry con los ojos. –¡Brillante!

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Harry molesto. –No estoy de humor para esto.

–Caray, Potter, ¿sentarte en esta oficina afectó tu cerebro? Ya te lo dije, quiero salirme.

–¿Impune?

–¿Qué?

–Es un término muggle, –dijo Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que se había sentado. –Quiere decir sin consecuencias.

–Bueno, obviamente. –dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. –Tengo una loca vida delante de mí, cuidando a mi pájaro, sentándome en la playa…

–Sí, sí, tu isla. Ya lo sé. –Harry se giró para mirar a Hermione, sólo recordando que estaba ahí cuando ella habló. –Hermione, siento haber desperdiciado tu tiempo. Te puedes retirar.

Ella asintió, agradecida de poder alejarse del opresivo sentimiento en su pecho al estar tan cerca de Malfoy. Estaba a punto de girar la perilla de puerta cuando Draco la llamó.

–Granger, por favor dime que no eres la _secretaria_ de Potter. –dijo con disgusto.

Hermione respondió en todo defensivo.

–Para tu información, soy un auror.

Draco se burló.

–Nunca te imaginé como auror, Granger. Estoy muy decepcionado.

Intentó recordarse a sí misma que Harry arreglaría todo después de que ella se fuera, que él se encargaría del estúpido cerdo malvado sentado en su oficina.

–Bueno, Malfoy, tu resultaste ser un débil, malvado, autómata sin escrúpulos incapaz de pensar o actuar por tu cuenta. Lo que es exactamente igual a cómo te imagine a _ti_. –antes de que él pudiera decir algo inteligente en respuesta, Hermione salió disparada por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

Draco rió para sí mismo. Harry frunció el ceño ante el hombre frente a él.

–Tú asesinaste a sus padres, Malfoy.

–Estoy consciente de ello. –respondió suavemente, sin ningún rasgo de emoción en su rostro.

–¿No te importa? ¿Ni un poco? –preguntó Harry molesto.

–¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

–¿No te sientes mal? ¿Nunca?

Draco agitó la mano descuidadamente.

–Oh, claro. Es esa pequeña y fastidiosa cosa que me han contado se llama conciencia. No es un problema, no realmente, sólo tienes que calmarla un poco y después desaparece.

–Pero… tú la _conoces_. Sé que la odias, pero sus padres no pudieron haber sido unos rostros cualquiera cuando fuiste a su casa.

–He matado a incontables magos, brujas y muggles. ¿Por qué me deberían de importar ellos en particular?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

–Te irás a Azkabán, Malfoy. –Harry se sentó y buscó en su cajón para arreglar la negociación y las formas del acuerdo para proclamar su sentencia para la criatura frente a él que estaba ensuciando su oficina. Pero mientras se inclinaba para escribir, se le ocurrió mirar a Malfoy.

Draco había palidecido mortalmente; sus manos temblaban mientras las pasaba por su cabello. Toda la confianza y toda la arrogancia que había mostrado, se habían ido como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. En su lugar estaba un fantasma aterrorizado, quien se veía como si le hubieran dado el beso del dementor.

–Tienes miedo –observó Harry casualmente.

–Maldición, tienes razón.

Harry bajó la pluma y miró a Draco más de cerca.

–Dime la verdad, Malfoy. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Draco no podía decirle a Harry que tenía miedo de que Harry dijera que no. Todo su trabajo, sus esfuerzos, su planeación, podrían volverse nada con una simple palabra del auror. Y junto a todo su trabajo estaba el plan de Draco para sí mismo, y el juico de Harry contra él podría sellar su destino.

–Te prometo, que cualquier cosa que me digas se quedará entre nosotros. Como parte del acuerdo. –Draco aún no podía hablar. Miró a Harry, y Harry notó cuan cansados se veían sus ojos, tan diferentes al hombre que había entrado a su oficina actuando como el rey del mundo. Harry suspiró y llamó a Hermione a su oficina.

Ella llegó a la puerta después de un minuto, preocupada; Hermione sabía que Draco aún no se había ido.

–¿Si, Harry? –dijo asomando solo la cabeza.

–Entra por favor. Cierra la puerta detrás de ti. –Hermione obedeció a regañadientes. Miró a Draco, cuyos hombros estaban desplomados con la cabeza entre sus mano en derrota. Por un pequeño momento, la lástima pasó por su mente, pero desapareció tan pronto como llegó. Entonces se sintió orgullosa, orgullosa de que Harry por haberlo quebrado.

–Hermione quiero que seas nuestro testigo. –Ella jadeó. Draco levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry y Hermione vio que su rostro combinaba con el cuerpo derrotado que había visto cuando entró en la habitación. Una persona completamente diferente estaba sentada donde ella había dejado al arrogante mortífago.

–Harry, no, no hagas esto. –Hermione palideció. Entrando a una promesa inquebrantable con Draco Malfoy no podría terminar bien.

Draco sintió a la esperanza recorrer su cuerpo mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos.

–Está bien, Hermione. Confía en mí.

–Yo confió en ti. –respondió, mirando a Draco y diciéndole a Harry que era él en quien no confiaba.

–Hermione, necesito que hagas esto.

–¿Por qué yo? –susurró Hermione.

–Porque tú eres la única que sabe que él está aquí, y pienso que entre menos gente esté involucrada, mejor. –dijo mirando a Draco, quien asintió.

–Claro, pero varios lo vieron caminar hacia aquí. –protestó.

Harry le imploró con la mirada.

–Hermione, por favor. Necesito que _tú_ hagas esto.

En contra de su mejor juicio y en contra de todas las células de su cuerpo que le gritaban que no lo hiciera, Hermione suspiró y dijo:

–OK. Pero oficialmente creo que esto es una mala idea.

Harry exhaló aliviado.

–Anotado. –respondió. Él y Draco juntaron las manos derechas, con vacilación, casi como si ambos estuvieran asustados de que una enfermedad portada por el otro pudiera contagiarse.

Hermione puso su varita en las manos unidas y murmuró:

–Infragilis Votum.

–Yo, Harry Potter, prometo no repetir nada de lo hablado entre tú, Draco Malfoy, y yo, durante el curso de la siguiente hora. –la primera lengua de fuego rodeó las manos. –Se quedará entre nosotros, a menos que tú decidas divulgarlo. –La segunda flama se unió a la primera. –Y sólo tú podrás remover la promesa en cuando quieras. –la tercera lengua se unió a las primeras dos, formando una fiera serpiente.

–Opus. –dijo Hermione, para cerrar el juramento. La serpiente centelló brillantemente por un instante, y después desapareció.

* * *

**¡Muchísimas gracias por su respuesta! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, que espero y les haya gustado, y que como vieron, nos muestra una gran parte de como es Draco... y lo que hizo... **

**En fin, de nuevo, muchas gracias y nos vemos la siguiente semana!**

**Besos! **

**xsxbx**


	3. No pases directos

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1. **

**Capitulo 3: No pases directos. **

Los hombres se soltaron de la unión, ansiosos por apartarse del contacto. Draco sintió como si pudiera respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Harry iba a escucharlo.

–Gracias, Hermione. –dijo Harry. –Puedes retirarte.

–Pero, ¿Cómo sabré si rompes la promesa?

–El hechizo lo sabrá.

Ella quería quedarse. Obviamente algo grande estaba por suceder. Pero Draco le estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada, así que ella le regresó la mirada y salió de la habitación por segunda vez en el día.

Una hora después, Hermione vio como Harry guiaba a Malfoy fuera de su oficina. La acostumbrada sonrisa torcida y la confianza estaban de vuelta; el otro hombre que había visto en la oficina de Harry, el fantasma, se había ido. A pesar de que los aurores ya habían regresado de la hora de comida, la mayoría de ellos estaban en una reunión y sólo unos pocos fueron capaces de ver a Harry guiando a Malfoy a través de la oficina, con la varita apuntando a su espalda. Harry atrapó la mirada de Hermione y le indicó que quería que los siguiera.

Ella salió a toda prisa de su escritorio y caminó rápidamente fuera del pasillo donde tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarlos. Ni Harry ni Draco dijeron una palabra, y ella notó que Harry había apartado su varita. Harry los guió hacia el elevador, en el cual bajaron hasta el nivel más bajo, debajo de los tribunales donde Harry fue una vez juzgado. Cuando entraron al húmedo y mojado pasillo, estuvieron solos.

–Hermione, Malfoy va a pasar algún tiempo en Azkabán. Necesito que lo lleves ahí y que lo revisen.

–¿Yo? – preguntó, nerviosa ante la idea de caminar un largo recorrido lleno de pasillos bajo tierra con un mortífago de compañía. Draco le dio una sonrisa malvada, claramente disfrutando su incomodidad.

–Sí, Hermione. Necesito ver a Moody, y encargarme de algunas cosas. Es importante que eso sea manejado tan rápido y tranquilo como sea posible.

–OK, –dijo Hermione nerviosamente, ansiosa por saber que había pasado entre los dos enemigos.

Harry le dio un pedazo de pergamino.

–Dale esto a los guardias. Contiene mis instrucciones. También te voy a pedir que vayas a Azkabán un par de veces para que tomes algunas declaraciones de él. No te preocupes, –Harry añadió cuando vio como lucía el rostro de Hermione. –No te puede hacer nada. Forma parte del acuerdo, y porque además le he puesto tantos hechizos en él como pude recordar para que no te tocara.

–No es como si quisiera hacerlo. –Draco murmuró entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

Hermione tomó un gran respiro y trató de controlar a su acelerado corazón. Sólo pudo asentir.

Harry tomó sus hombros en sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

–Gracias, Hermione. Lo digo en serio. Sé que esto es difícil. Pronto terminará, –dijo, demasiado bajo como para que Draco escuchara. Ella asintió de nuevo, poniendo una mirada determinada en su rostro. Harry los dejó en pasillo.

Hermione lo vio irse. Cuando ya no pudo escuchar el zumbido del elevador, se giró y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo hacia el punto de aparición de Azkabán.

–Vamos, hurón. –dijo Hermione. Ella lo escuchó cuando comenzó a seguirla, pero lentamente. –Apúrate o te lanzaré un hechizo.

Caminaron en silencio por quince minutos. Draco estaba comenzado a ponerse ansioso por la oscuridad y el espacio cerrado, cuando vio una luz. Entraron a una pequeña habitación, apenas lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Ella lo miró y él sonrió ante lo incómoda que se veía.

–No digas ni una sola palabra o te tocaré. –lo amenazó. Una parte de él quería reír, pero se veía tan enojada que supuso que ella realmente lo molestaría. Draco rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada.

–Uh, hola señorita Granger, ¿a dónde se dirige? –vino una risa de la nada. Entonces una blanca cabellera apareció a la vista a través de una ventana detrás de la cabeza de Draco, pegada a un bajo y nervioso mago, con una mirada en sus ojos que decía que había sido dejado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Estaba sentado en lo que parecía un cuarto de control, pero sólo había un botón grande y verde.

– ¿A dónde cree? –respondió Hermione molesta, sin disfrutar ni un momento del humor que él encontraba en su pregunta cuando había sólo un lugar en el que este punto podría aparecerlos.

–Sí, entonces será Azkabán. ¡Sujétense fuerte! –Él le dio a Hermione una sonrisa desquiciada y apretó alegremente el botón.

Después de la incómoda sensación que acompaña a la aparición, llegaron a una habitación similar a la que habían dejado. Hermione guio a Draco hacia otro corredor. Caminaron por veinte minutos, en agonizante silencio antes de llegar al final del túnel, que se cruzaba con un camino. Un auto apareció frente a ellos y se subieron. Un pequeño mago con el cabello blanco se sentó en el auto.

–¿A dónde? – preguntó.

Esta gente tenía que tener un enfermo sentido del humor, pensó Hermione. Pero entonces, estas personas escoltaban a los condenados a un lugar lleno de horror, así que asumió que estaban un poco chiflados.

–Callejón Diagon; ¿A dónde cree? –respondió molesta. El mago rió y sacudió la cabeza. El auto comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, y después a una rapidez ridícula. Draco pensó que se enfermaría por los constantes empujones.

Cuando llegaron a un camino relativamente liso, Draco miró a Hermione, quien estaba mirando cualquier cosa menos a él.

–¿Me tienes miedo, Granger?

Ella se giró y lo miró de arriba abajo. Él era ciertamente intimidante, con esa repugnante mirada en su cara que era su constante compañía, y la manera en que se movía que sólo irradiaba poder y superioridad. Pero ella sabía más.

–No, ni un poco.–dijo despectivamente, y se giró para ver de nuevo a la pared.

–¿Por qué no? Realmente deberías tenerlo. –dijo Draco casualmente, recargándose contra el borde del asiento, hostigándola con sus palabras.

–Porque puedo ver a través de tu pequeña actuación, la que has mantenido desde que te conozco. Tú sabes que muy dentro de ti sólo eres un niño asustado cuyo papi nunca le dijo que lo amaba.

La máscara de indiferencia de Draco cayó al instante, siendo reemplazada con furia pura. Se inclinó lo más que pudo para acercarse a Hermione pero sin tener que tocarla; ella podía sentir su respiración en su rostro y vio al enojo centellear en sus ojos.

–_Nunca_ vuelvas a hablar de mi padre, ¿me escuchaste? –siseó a través de sus apretados dientes. –Si lo haces, me encargaré de que no hables de nuevo. No sabes nada de lo que estás diciendo, y si sabes que lo es bueno para ti, cerrarás la boca.

Hermione retrocedió ante sus duras palabras, pero se negó a apartar la mirada. La sostuvo hasta que él la apartó para continuar con su pasatiempo de mirar a la pared. Entonces ella cerró los ojos y tomó un gran respiro. OK, pensó, así que tal vez había una pequeña parte de ella le tenía miedo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron en silencio. Entonces Draco habló de nuevo alegremente, como si altercado sobre tu padre no hubiera pasado nunca.

–Apuesto a que te estás preguntando sobre lo que Potter y yo hablamos.

–¿No puedes estar en silencio, Malfoy? –bromeó Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Lo que sea.

Más silencio.

–Que mal que Potter no pueda decirte. –dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Claro, yo podría decirte, sabes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es…

–Perdóname, Malfoy. Pero en realidad preferiría no saber.

–Como desees.

Hermione miró hacia la pared, con la boca firmemente cerrada, negándose a ser derrotada. Pasaron el resto del camina en silencio. Ella pasó el tiempo pensando en que él quería que le rogara –por lo que él y Harry discutieron. Recordaba distintivamente a Malfoy decir que no tenía intenciones de pasar tiempo en prisión, y sin embargo aquí estaba, siendo llevado hacia ella, literalmente. Su curiosidad era tan grande que pensó que iba a explotar. Pero sólo espera, se dijo a sí misma, Harry te dará los detalles más tarde. ¿O no? Pero entonces recordó la promesa que él había hecho, tal vez él no podría decirle nada. Malfoy era el único conducto hacia la información que ella quería. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su curiosidad y Hermione se resignó ante la posibilidad de nunca saberlo. Se consoló a sí misma pensando que Harry estaba controlando la situación, cualquiera que fuera.

Al tiempo que se acercaban a su destino, el camino se volvió más incómodo. Cuando salieron del auto, Draco tuvo que estabilizar el almuerzo en su estómago antes de continuar.

–¿No pudimos sólo habernos aparecido? –dijo malhumorado.

–Lo siento, ¿eso no tendría mucho sentido, o si? ¿Permitir la aparición en una prisión? En serio Malfoy, pensé que eras más listo que eso.

Draco frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera le importaba aclarar que sabía que por supuesto no se podían aparecer en una prisión. Simplemente se había estado quejando sobre todo el trabajo que requería llegar ahí.

Hermione y Draco caminaron por otro pasillo y finalmente hacia una pequeña habitación cuadrada donde dos guardias estaban sentados leyendo el profeta.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Draco.

–Seguridad. –replicó Hermione, entregándoles a los guardias los papeles que Harry había mandado con ella. Hermione miró la habitación y vio la cortina de privacidad y de repente se sintió feliz de ser ella quien lo trajo aquí. Miró a Draco con una expresión tan rara de júbilo que Draco se imaginó que así luciría el Gato de Cheshire. Se encogió de hombros. Entonces Hermione habló.

–Desnúdate. –Malfoy palideció (bueno, se puso más pálido) y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Ella le dio una sonrisa que competía con las suyas. –Detrás de la cortina, por supuesto. –dijo tan inocente y mortalmente dulce como pudo. Él la miró y fue detrás de la cortina. –Y ponte esto. –Hermione le pasó el típico traje de prisión (pantalones grises y camisa). Draco salió después de unos minutos.

–¡Ay, cuánto ha caído el señor todo poderoso! –dijo Hermione sonriendo burlonamente.

–Me alegra que estés disfrutando esto. –respondió Draco entregándole su ropa y si túnica.

–Oh, lo estoy. Inmensamente. –respondió. Le dio su ropa al guardia, pero se quedó la túnica. –Wow, esta es una túnica bastante linda, Malfoy. Es tan suave y hecha del material más fino. –Hermione hizo un escándalo tocando el material y examinando su calidad. –Creo que me la quedaré. Mi gato necesita algo para arañar.

Ella sonrió y Draco le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

–Esa túnica vale más dinero del que algún día podrás ver.

Hermione pareció pensar mucho en lago.

–Hmm… Entonces me la quedaré para mí. ¿No te importa, o sí? ¿Teniendo que una sangre sucia la toque? Podrás tenerla de vuelta una vez que salgas, por supuesto. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que se posible limpiarla lo suficiente.

El continuó mirándola.

–Sólo recuerda, Granger, no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, y te veré muy pronto, muy pero _muy_ pronto. –Él le dio una sonrisa torcida y la sonrisa de Hermione sólo disminuyó un poco.

–Cierto –respondió, tratando de sonar impasible. –Nos veremos pronto. Pero yo estaré en un lado del cristal y tú en el otro. –Hermione le dio una sonrisa arrogante y se giró para hablar con los guardias. El jefe de guardia firmó los papeles de transferencia y se los regresó a Hermione.

–Nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí. –dijo el guardia, asintiendo educadamente.

–Gracias. Siéntanse libres de darle uno que otro golpe. –dijo alegremente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para regresar al Ministerio.

El guardia frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero tenemos estrictas órdenes de asegurarnos de que permanezca ileso. Físicamente, al menos.

Draco ahora le regresó la sonrisa arrogante y le guiño un ojo.

–Nos vemos, Granger.

Los guardias guiaron a Draco Malfoy, el hombre más buscado del Mundo Mágico, hacia Azkabán.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, las rodillas de Hermione flaquearon y cayó al piso, temblando. Tomó varios respiros antes de sentirse lo suficientemente confiada de poder ponerse de pie de nuevo, y después tomó unos cuantos más sólo para estar segura. Cuando se sintió lista para levantarse, lo hizo, recogiendo los pergaminos que Harry había enviado con Malfoy. Entonces regresó al Ministerio, perdida en sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje.

Su mente se arremolinaba ante el impacto de ver a Malfoy después de tantos años. La última vez que había visto su rostro fue en la noche en que Dumbledore fue asesinado. Bueno, en verdad, había visto su rostro incontables veces en posters de "Se busca", pero todos eran fotos de un chico de dieciséis años. Hoy ella vio al hombre en que se había convertido, y sorprendentemente sólo había cambiado un poco. Ella lo maldijo por los buenos genes que le dieron una piel y cabello perfectos. Pero había visto algunos cambios, principalmente en las líneas de su rostro. Eran más duras y afiladas, con más bordes entre ellos. Y deseó haber visto sus ojos para estudiarlos y ver si podía encontrar ahí, pero tendría que haber estado mirándolo fijamente mientras él le permitiera hacerlo, y dudaba que él accediera.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione repasó los eventos del día mientras regresaba al Ministerio. Nada tenía sentido para ella, y estaba tan emocionalmente agotada que decidió dejar a su mente soñar por el resto del camino. Después de treinta minutos, se encontró a sí misma en el último túnel hacia el Ministerio. Llamó al ascensor y llegó al nivel dos, donde fue directamente hacia la oficina de Harry y se dejó caer en una silla.

–Hey –preguntó Harry amablemente. –¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te dio algún problema?

–No realmente, sólo al usual actuación "Soy más santo que tú". Nada que no pudiera manejar. Lo llevé de vuelta, también en la oficina de seguridad, y me quedé con su túnica. –Hermione la levantó para que Harry la viera.

–Se ve bien –dijo Harry.

–Sí. No sé qué voy a hacer con ella, sólo lo hice para molestarlo.

–¿Funcionó?

–Sí. –respondió, sonriendo cansadamente.

–Bien.

Entonces Hermione le pasó a Harry la papelería de Draco.

–Todo está en orden, Harry. Aunque no entiendo porque les prohibiste a los guardias que no le hicieran nada. Eso es completamente inofensivo para mí.

Harry rió.

–Lo necesito en su mejor estado, eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

Hermione se inclinó hacia el escritorio de Harry.

–Harry, ¿Qué puedes decirme de lo que pasó hoy?

Harry miró a su amiga.

–No mucho. Hicimos un acuerdo, por la política del Ministerio, con términos y todo eso. Ojoloco lo firmó. El resto vendrá a ti tanto como Malfoy quiera.

–¿Por qué querría decirme algo? ¿Qué podría decir que me afectara de alguna manera?

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirándola por la esquina de los ojos.

–Él te dirá lo que él quiera, sin embargo, no creo que este muy ansioso en este punto. Él tendrá algunas oportunidades de hablar sobre lo que fue dicho bajo la promesa, dado que tienes que ir a verlo de vez en cuando.

Hermione gimió.

–Oh, ¿debo hacerlo, Harry? ¿Por qué no puede ir alguien más?

–No, lo siento. No es posible. En verdad apreciaría que tu hicieras esto, Hermione, y te debo una muy grande, ¿está bien? Sólo pídelo, y lo haré por ti.

Hermione lo miró escépticamente, y después sonrió.

–OK, Harry, pero te pediré un favor a cambio.

–Lo que quieras. –dijo cálidamente. Entonces suspiró. –Estoy agotado. Ha sido… un día increíble. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Draco Malfoy caminaría a mi oficina hoy lo hubiera mandado directo a San Mungo para una revisión en la cabeza.

–Lo sé. ¿Alguien ha dicho algo al respecto?

–Bueno, unos cuantos vinieron a preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero les dije que tan poco como pude asegurándoles que todo estaba bien y que era un buen negocio para el Ministerio.

–¿Cuándo tengo que regresar? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Qué tal mañana? –dijo Harry, tratando de evitar cualquiera de las cosas que esperaba que Hermione le lanzara.

–¿Mañana? Pero tengo mucho trabajo que haber con mis otras asignaciones, Harry. ¿Cómo podré hacerlo todo?

–Considera esto tu asignación principal de ahora en adelante. Cuando tengas que trabajar en algo más, te diré. Por ahora, Malfoy es lo más grande que hemos tenido.

Ella asintió.

–OK, Harry. Si tú lo dices.

–Gracias, en serio. Ahora ve a casa, que tengas una linda tarde.

–Tú también; te veo mañana entonces.

Él se despidió de ella mientras Hermione salía de su oficina, entonces se sentó y sacó el acuerdo que había hecho con Malfoy. Lo leyó una vez más para ayudar a convencerse a sí mismo de que era real, entonces lo encantó para que pudiera ser leído sólo por él y lo puso en un sobre blanco y lo selló para que sólo él, y en caso de necesidad Hermione, pudieran abrirlo. Sabía que ella podría quebrar el hechizo que había puesto en el acuerdo sobre él siendo la única persona capaz de leerlo. Entonces guardó el sobre en su ropa y se dirigió a casa.


	4. A través del cristal

**El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1. **

**Capítulo 4: A través del cristal.**

Al siguiente día, Hermione fue a Azkabán a primera hora de la mañana para así poder terminar rápido y de alguna manera salvar el resto del día. Harry no le dijo nada sobre qué preguntar, diciéndole solo que Malfoy sabría qué decir.

Cuando Hermione llegó y pidió verlo, la llevaron a una pequeña habitación. Esta estaba dividida por una gruesa pared de cristal, una mitad para el prisionero, la otra mitad para el visitante. El lado del visitante tenía un par de sillas semi–cómodas, pero la del prisionero sólo tenía una dura silla de metal.

Draco ya estaba sentado en su mitad de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Levantó la mirada cuando Hermione entró y rodó los ojos cuando notó que ésta llevaba su túnica puesta.

Hermione atrapó su mirada y le sonrió sarcásticamente. Hizo un gran espectáculo al quitarse la túnica y la puso distraídamente sobre una de las sillas, asegurándose de que una parte de la túnica tocara el suelo.

–¿Ves? –dijo Hermione. –Vidrio. Tú. –señaló. –Yo. Tu puerta lleva hacia tu celda, mi puerta lleva hacia la libertad. –Movió un poco la cabeza. –¿Cómo dormiste? Yo estaba acorrucada en mi cálida y cómoda cama con suaves almohadas y sábanas. –Draco sólo la miró con leve interés. – ¿Cómo está la comida? Veamos, anoche cené pollo rostizado con salsa de crema y espárragos a un lado. Y para el desayuno tuve avena con pan tostado y jugo de naranja. –Aun así él no dijo nada, pero ella podía ver que su fachada estaba comenzando a debilitarse, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

–Y tomé una gran y cálida ducha esta mañana. Debí de haberme quedado ahí por diez minutos sin hacer nada, más que dejar que el agua caliente suavizara mis músculos. –Draco apretó los labios, pero además de eso, no había nada más que indicara que la estaba escuchando. Por supuesto, no es cómo si tuviera otra opción. –¿Qué más hice? Bueno, si debes saberlo, anoche de postre comí helado (mi favorito). Y me acorruqué frente a mi TV (es una caja muggle que muestra imágenes que se mueven y tienen sonido) y vi mi película favorita.

Draco la miró y parpadeó. Algo en su expresión parecía haberse suavizado, pero cuando habló, sus palabras fueron frías como el hielo.

–¿Cállate, quieres? En caso de que no lo hayas notado, en realidad no me importa lo que haces con tu tiempo y ciertamente tampoco me importa que tu noche haya sido mejor que la mía. En serio, no esperaba pasármela bien aquí, así que deja de presumir como un pavo real hinchado y supéralo. Estás aquí para realizar un trabajo, así que hazlo. Deja de intentar entrar ganarme en una batalla de ingenio, porque seamos honestos, algo así te volaría el cerebro.

Hermione lo miró.

–¿Batalla de ingenio? ¿Contigo? –se burló. –Para poder entrar a semejante compromiso, ambas partes necesitarían comenzar con al menos un nivel de inteligencia comparable para poder hacer que el concurso valga la pena, eso en primer lugar. Y dado que tú no tienes inteligencia, ¿No tendría ningún sentido hacerlo, o sí?

Draco podía tolerar muchas cosas de ella, dado que esta era una idea de él, su plan, y ella era una parte crucial para el éxito del mismo. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente y no dejar que Harry y ella le hicieran perder los estribos. Cualquier broma que pudieran hacer sobre la sangre podía ser fácilmente manejada, dado que sabía dónde estaba él en el problema. Ellos no sabían, lo que lo haría bastante interesante en caso de que la situación lo necesitara. Los nombres con los que podrían llamarlo se le resbalarían como el agua sobre las plumas de un pato; sus bromas, empujones y demás serian absorbidos con facilidad para terminar pronto. Porque nada lo alejaría de ese final, nada era más importante.

Pero decir que él no era inteligente, era algo completamente diferente. No sólo era insulto cualquiera, por él era inteligente y lo sabía. Se puso de pie tranquilamente, siempre en control de sí mismo, excepto tal vez cuando su padre era mencionado, y se acercó al vidrio.

–¿Te crees tan lista, no es así? ¿Sólo porque eras la número uno de la clase y la mascota de los maestros? Bueno, dime Granger, ¿A alguien verdaderamente le importa eso? Honestamente, ¿Cuánta gente se quita de tu camino en los pasillos y te mira con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa porque eras Premio Anual? –dijo las últimas dos palabras cómo si le hubieran dejado un sabor más amargo en la boca. –¿Eso no significa nada en el mundo, o sí? ¿En qué te beneficia? Eres un auror, un maldito auror. –Draco la miró con molestia. –Por mucho que no me importe en que te convertiste, aún me sigues decepcionando. –la miró por un segundo, y entonces regresó a su silla y volvió a su antigua posición.

A Hermione le dolieron sus palabras, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Volverse un auror no era la ambición de su vida, ni siquiera era algo que había considerado hasta que se volvió peligrosamente obvio que Voldemort no se iba a ir. Ella siguió a Ron y a Harry en el acelerado entrenamiento ofrecido por el Ministerio porque no se iba a alejar de ellos, habiéndose jurado a sí misma y a Harry que los tres estarían juntos a pesar de todo.

Hermione peleó contra las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaron con salir en las esquinas de sus ojos. Por supuesto, no le importaba haberlo decepcionado, pero lo que había dicho le había golpeado una herida en ella que estaba tan lastimada, que tomarse semejante abuso sin sentir dolor era imposible. No podía mirarlo por miedo a que las lágrimas ganaran la batalla.

–Escribe. –dijo Draco firmemente. –Aberdeen, Scott; Adderly, Mark…

–Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Te estoy dando la información que viniste a buscar. Agg, Wilton…

–Espera. –dijo Hermione, hurgando en su bolsa por un pergamino, una pluma y una botella de tinta. Cuando los encontró, conjuró una mesa y comenzó a copiar los nombres que él ya le había dado.

Draco la miró con ligero asombro, y entonces continuó en dónde se había quedado, cuando ella parecía lista para continuar.

–Andrews, Derrick…

Por dos horas completas, Hermione no hizo otra cosa más que escribir, y Draco no hizo nada más que darle una lista de apellidos seguida por los nombres. Sin importar lo cansada que la mano de Hermione estuviera, se negó a dejar de escribir o a pedir un descanso.

–Zabini, Blaise; Zabini, Stephano; Malfoy, Draco. –Hermione esperó a que continuara, pero cuando ya no le proporcionó ningún nombre, ella lo miró. Él simplemente la estaba mirando. –Yo estoy fuera de orden, por supuesto.

Hermione miró la lista de nombres. Tenía que haber cientos ahí, y ella había estado más que impresionada cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco le había estado dando los nombres en orden alfabético. Fue cerca de "Crabbe, Gregory" que lo notó. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Ahora ella lo miró, buscando una pista para explicar cómo le había dado la información. Nada saltó a la vista; él estaba usando el traje gris de la prisión, sentado casualmente en la silla. No había nada en sus manos, nada que ella pudiera ver. No era posible que se hubiera memorizado todos esos nombres, en orden alfabético, ¿o sí?

–Le daré la lista Harry. –dijo Hermione, guardando sus cosas de nuevo en la bolsa. Entonces se estiró en la silla y se puso de pie.

–Granger. –dijo Draco, haciendo evidente a través de su tono que aborrecía tener que hablar con ella.

Hermione solamente lo miró en respuesta.

–¿Hoy está… soleado? ¿O está lloviendo?

Su pregunta fue inesperada. ¿Por qué preguntaría sobre el clima? ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Entonces miró la habitación, y pensó en todo lo que había visto hasta el momento en la ella. Y recordó no haber visto ventanas.

–Está lloviendo. –mintió. Entonces recogió la túnica y se la puso en un dramático movimiento y salió de la habitación. Le informó al guardia que estaba afuera que habían terminado, y regresó lentamente al Ministerio.

Fue directamente a la oficina de Harry, pero Seamus Finnigan, quien trabajaba en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico, se detuvo y le elogió su túnica. Forzó una sonrisa y un educado gracias, y maldijo internamente. Por supuesto que la túnica de Malfoy sería la mejor cosa que alguien estaba usando en la oficina, dado que costaba lo suficiente como para igualar su salario de un mes completo.

Cuando regresó a la oficina de Harry, sonrió cansada pero cálidamente.

–Buenas tardes, Harry. –dijo Hermione.

–Hey, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Hubo problemas?

–No; Toma. –dijo, entregándole la lista de Malfoy.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron mientras escaneaba las páginas, obviamente impresionado por tantos nombres.

–¿Qué dijo? –preguntó.

–Nada importante. Me dictó los nombres, e intercambiamos algo de espinas. Oh, y me preguntó si estaba soleado o lloviendo afuera.

Harry le dio una mirada interrogante, ante lo que Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Gracias, Hermione. Odio pedirte esto tan temprano, pero necesito que regreses mañana. Necesito más información que sólo estos nombres.

Hermione se tensó. Le había tomado toda su fuerza para poder soportar dos horas con Malfoy ese día, y el pensamiento de volver tan pronto era espeluznante.

–¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué el? –gruñó suavemente, descansando la cabeza en sus manos. De nuevo peleó contra las frustradas lágrimas.

La noche anterior había sido difícil para ella. El asesino de sus padres había estado contoneándose en el lugar donde ella trabajaba, demandando que se le diera libertad. Claro, él había prometido entregarles a su más grande enemigo, pero lo había hecho en una forma… muy _Malfoy_. De nuevo había tenido ese horrible sueño que por meses había tenido desde que sus padres fueron asesinados, sólo que esta vez, en su sueño, _él_ estaba esperando por _ella_ también. Eso era completamente nuevo. Y despertó de un sueño profundo, ahora completamente despierta, a tempranas horas de la mañana. No pudo volver a dormir. En realidad, le mintió dos veces a Malfoy, sobre el clima y sobre su buena noche.

–Sólo un minuto. –dijo Harry, y puso un hechizo silenciador en su oficina, después otro, y finalmente otro hechizo que haría que cualquiera que se acercara a la oficina, repentinamente recordara que había un importante memorándum en su escritorio que necesitaba respuesta. Entonces susurró, paranoico a pesar de sus precauciones.

–Es porque nadie sabe que estuvo aquí.

Hermione susurró en respuesta, sintiéndose un poco tonta al tener que decirlo en voz alta.

–Harry, mucha gente lo vio.

–Se les ha borrado la memoria. Esto es grande, Hermione. Sólo tú y yo sabemos, bueno y Ojoloco. Pude convencerlo de que necesitaba que me ayudaras en este caso. –Hermione estaba aturdida. ¿El Ministerio le borró la memoria a sus propios aurores? OK, claro, Malfoy era algo _grande_, casi tan grande como Voldemort, ¿Pero en realidad era tan grande como para que nadie supiera sobre él?

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó débilmente. –Harry… ¿qué está pasando? Es decir, él sólo entra aquí, ¿y ahora les borran la memoria a los aurores? ¿Por qué?

–Esto podría ser enorme, Hermione. La información que ha prometido darnos podría ser crucial en esta guerra. Nos ayudaría a derribar toda la red de los mortífagos. Sólo que no queremos que nadie sepa sobre esto, o sobre él. Si los otros mortífagos se enteran, podríamos ser atacados o algo peor en un intento de recuperarlo.

–Aún sigo sin entender porque todo este secreto.

Harry suspiró.

–Honestamente, no puedo decirte ahora. ¿Sólo tienes que confiar en mí, si? Pronto lo sabrás.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

–Sabes que confío en ti, Harry. Fue increíblemente difícil verlo hoy, sentarme ahí, sabiendo todo lo que ha hecho, y que _él _me dictara a _mí_. Todo el tiempo fue tan seguro de sí mismo. Sentí como si yo fuera la que estaba en prisión y él el que estaba libre.

–Él tiene una forma de hacer eso. Y sé que será difícil para ti, Hermione, créeme, lo sé. Sin embargo, no lo pediría si supiera que no podrías con la tarea. Sólo recuerda, en realidad es él quien está en prisión. Su lado del cristal da a su celda, tu lado al sol.

Hermione asintió y suspiró pesadamente.

–Puedo hacer esto, Harry. –se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

–Estoy aquí para ti, siempre, y lo sabes. –dijo Harry, sosteniéndola.

–Lo sé. Gracias. Te veo después. –dijo Hermione, saliendo del abrazo. Entonces caminó hacia su escritorio donde trató pasar en lo que aparentemente era un día normal en el trabajo.

La siguiente mañana, Hermione regresó gruñonamente a Azkabán para visitar a Malfoy. De nuevo uso su túnica para molestarlo, y cuando él entró al cuarto de interrogatorios, la colgó descuidadamente en la parte de atrás de su silla, dejándola arrastrarse por el piso. Hermione notó que él hizo una mueca cuando ella dejó que una de las patas de la silla pisara parte del material.

Se sentó y lo miró. Él se veía exactamente igual que el día anterior. Parecía que su día en la cárcel no fue tan malo como ella esperaba. Por supuesto, aun podría montar un espectáculo gigantesco para ella.

–Bueno, tienes algunas traiciones que hacer hoy. –dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar tan molestamente alegre como fuera posible.

Supuso que él no era una persona madrugadora, y mientras ella tampoco lo era, él no sabía eso. La gente madrugadora eran algunas de las más fastidiosas criaturas sobre el planeta.

Como resultado, no estaba interesado en bromear ese día. Comenzó de inmediato con una nueva lista de información.

–Aberdeen, Scott. Edad: 34. Ocupación: Empresa privada. Residencia: Ducking Scare #33, Surrey. Tiene negocios en Gringotts, Flemings y Brewtons. Fortuna: 50,000 galeones. Familia: esposa, dos hijos, d años, ambos magos, tienen planeado estudiar en Durmstrang. Adderly, Mark… –Draco continuó de la misma manera por tres horas, deteniéndose sólo cuando Hermione gruñía para indicar que iba demasiado rápido.

Él no decía nada para indicar su impaciencia, pero Hermione lo podía sentir, incluso a través del cristal, irradiando de sus ojos. Él la miraría escribir furiosamente, y después, cuando decidía que ya había tenido tiempo suficiente, continuaba. Nombre tras nombre, todos los mortífagos, toda la información crucial que podría ser importante para el Ministerio. En algunos tenía más información que en otros.

Finalmente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

–Dawson, Frank…

–Espera, detente. –dijo Hermione. –¿Vamos a ir a través de todos los nombres que me diste ayer?

Draco parpadeó.

–Sí.

–Bueno, eso tomará… –miró a su reloj y vio con consternación que ya había pasado la hora de comida. –… más tiempo del que puedo estar aquí, ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer!

Draco sonrió de lado.

–¿En verdad crees que tú trabajo ahí es más importa que lo que te estoy diciendo ahora?

Ella gimió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

–Necesito una pluma mejor.

–Pudiste haber encantado la que tienes para que escribiera por ti. –respondió, sonando aburrido con su gimoteo. –_Y le dicen la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación..._ –murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró.

–Quédate ahí. –respondió molesta, y se levantó a escribirle a Harry para decirle que se quedaría ahí todo el día.

Draco gruñó; como si tuviera opción sobre si quedarse o no.

Harry respondió de inmediato, diciéndole que se quedara tanto como necesitara. Fantástico, pensó Hermione, justo lo que quería escuchar.

Para el final del día, Hermione estaba agotada, y tan sólo habían llegado a "Jackson, George". Draco no dijo nada más que la información relacionada, hasta que ella comenzó a empacar sus cosas para irse.

–Mentiste. –dijo Draco. Ella se giró para verlo. –Ayer no estaba lloviendo; le pregunté al guardia esta mañana.

–¿Y?

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–¿De todas formas, por qué te importa el clima?

–Sólo lo hago. ¿Por qué mentiste?

–No sé. –respondió Hermione honestamente.

Les tomó casi tres días para obtener toda la información de él. A las cinco en punto del viernes, terminó con "Zabini, Stephano". Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, bostezando. Durante todos los tres días, Malfoy raramente le hablaba excepto para decirle los nombres de sus compañeros. Ella se había acostumbrado a ello, y sin saberlo, asumió que así continuaría.

–¿Granger duerme alguna vez? –preguntó mientras ella guardaba sus cosas.

–Por supuesto. –respondió molesta. –¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

–Sólo intento hacer una conversación. Te ves cansada, eso es todo. ¿Así que cómo está el clima hoy? –preguntó, recargándose en su silla como si estuviera en una cómoda sala de estar con una chimenea frente a él.

–Está venteando.

Él le dio su desagradable mirada casi–una–sonrisa.

–He llegado a asociar tus reportes del clima con tu humor. ¿Tuviste un día difícil? ¿Una pelea con el novio? ¿Potter, tal vez, o la comadreja?

Ella no dijo nada. ¿Cómo podía sentarse ahí y ser tan malditamente arrogante? ¡Estaba en la cárcel! Y aun así actuaba como si fuera exactamente lo que él quería que pasara. En verdad, Hermione había tenido una mala noche. Sus sueños se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensos y le robaban su pacífico sueño. Ahora sus visiones se enfocaban en él, en la otra habitación, sosteniendo algo, mirándola.

–Adelante, pregunta. –dijo él. Había podido sentir que ella quería decir algo, pero estaba demasiado… ¿qué, asustada? ¿Nerviosa? … para preguntar.

Hermione lo miró cautelosamente, y después dijo;

–¿Por qué ellos?

Ah sí, por supuesto. Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Y sólo así… ¿lo mataste?

–Seguí una orden. Nada más.

–¿Qué bien te hizo matar a mis padres?

–Mi amo deseaba anunciar al mundo que él estaba tomando esta guerra en una nueva dirección.

–Así que tú sólo… los mataste.

–Sí.

Hermione sintió a su estómago encogerse ante cuan descuidadamente y sin esfuerzo le dijo que había tomado la vida de las personas que más amaba en este mundo. Se negó a dejarlo verla llorar, pero no podía esconder su dolor y confusión.

–¿Tú los… torturaste? –ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

Draco vio sus enredadas emociones, y una breve punzada de duda pasó por su mente.

–No. –respondió honestamente. Él la vio relajarse sólo un poco, pero entonces frunció más el ceño.

–¿Estabas ahí cuando regresé a casa?

Un destello de pánico recorrió su cuerpo, pero rápidamente lo dominó.

–No, ¿por qué dirías eso?

–Es sólo que… sigo teniendo este sueño…

Él quería que continuara, pero era obvio que ella no tenía intención de hacerlo.

–¿Estaban asustados? – preguntó Hermione tranquilamente.

–No, de hecho no lo estaban.

–Entonces tú sabías que ellos eran mis padres.

–Sí.

No pudo evitarlo, una única lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Draco la vio y sintió otra punzada de duda, aunque esta duró más que la anterior.

–Te odio, Malfoy –susurró Hermione, viéndolo con odio en sus ojos y en su corazón. Ella deseaba que se quedara en esta cárcel para siempre, hasta que los gusanos se lo comieran, pieza por pieza.

–No deberías odiar, Hermione. –dijo tranquilamente, uniendo su mirada a la ella y sosteniéndola. –El odio hace cosas horribles a una persona. Los hace hacer cosas que normalmente no harían. Los convierte contra aquello en lo que creen. Te come desde adentro, matándote lentamente y robando todo aquello agradable en ti, dejándote hueco, vacío, aun cuando has logrado dominar el objeto de tu odio. No te satisface, sólo quieres a esa persona de vuelta, para así poder matarla de nuevo.

Hermione lo miró, horrorizada de lo que él había dicho. Él se había abierto, sólo lo suficiente, para dejarla ver una parte de su oscura alma, y ella estaba aterrorizada de lo que vio. No podía mirarlo de nuevo, así que se fue sin otra palabra.

Esa noche Hermione lloró de nuevo, y en su sueño, de sus padres, lo vio de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez en su sueño, se vio a sí misma encontrando los cuerpos de sus padres pero ella estaba fuera de la acción. En todos los sueños había sido ella misma, quien encontró a sus padres después de regresar a casa y encontrar la marca tenebrosa brillando en el cielo arriba de su casa. Y esta vez, dado que se podía mover más y tenía más control del sueño, notó que _él_ estaba en la siguiente habitación donde encontró a sus padres, sosteniendo una daga y mirándola (a la Hermione que encontró a sus padres, no a la que estaba observando). Despertó de su sueño empapada en sudor y enredada entre las sábanas. Miró al reloj, sólo eran las 2 am. Fue al baño y tomó una poción para dormir sin sueños de la repisa. La tomó y calló en un sueño vacío.

Hermione regresó a visitar a Malfoy al menos un vez a la semana durante las siguientes tres semanas. Había odiado cada visita; él se estaba volviendo cada vez más malhumorado, probablemente por su estancia en Azkabán. A veces intentaba provocarla para pelear, pero ella se negaba a hablarle más de lo que era requerido para obtener la información que Harry quería.

Después de que Draco hubo estado en prisión por 28 días, Harry le dio a Hermione una carta para él.

Cuando él la vio, le dio típica sonrisa torcida porque ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Ah, hoy debe ser… ¿qué, una tormenta eléctrica? –dijo en su tono arrogante y condescendiente.

–Oh, eso me recuerda. Toma. –Hermione le dio la carta de Harry debajo del cristal que los separaban. Draco la tomó y la leyó, después frunció el ceño.

–Necesito una pluma.

–No tienes permitido tener una –respondió ella.

–Bueno, ¿entonces cómo voy a responder?

–Yo puedo escribirla por ti.

Draco la pasó la carta, y Hermione sacó su pluma.

–Harry,–comenzó Malfoy. Ella obedientemente escribió el nombre de Harry, causando que Draco le diera una pequeña sonrisa. –Acepto. –Y no dijo nada más.

Ella lo miró, con la pluma lista para escribir más.

–¿Eso es todo? –Él asintió. Hermione rodó los ojos. –Creo que puedo recordar eso. –Tomó la carta y la puso en su bolsa. El pergamino estaba en blanco, encantado solamente para que el destinatario pudiera leerla. Le tomó un segundo más de lo necesario.

–Curiosidad. –dijo Draco. –¿Te estás muriendo por saber lo que dice la carta, no es así?

–No, no me estoy _muriendo_ por saber.

–Sin embargo, quieres saber. No, no, no me ruegues, en serio. Te lo diré. Dice que estoy por salir de aquí.

¿Perdón?

–¿Qué? ¿Tú? Honestamente, ¿cómo es que te van a dejar salir? ¡Admitiste asesinato!

–Esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, Granger –dijo agradablemente. Su humor había mejorado drásticamente después de leer la carta. –Porque admití haber asesinado. Este último mes fue el tiempo acordado que pasaría como pago por mis crímenes.

Hermione frunció el ceño, molesta de que Harry aceptara a una sentencia tan corta.

–¿Entonces te iras a tu isla? –preguntó amargamente.

–Algo así. Dime, ¿por qué te volviste auror?

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

–Es lo que… tiene sentido. Fue la mejor forma en que pude pensar para ayudar a Harry.

–¿Es lo que _tú_ querías hacer?

–Bueno, no, pero no siempre tienes lo que quieres en la vida. –y pensó en sus padres, y en sus sueños que jamás se cumplieron.

–Pues deberías obtenerlo. ¿Y que hay sobre la comadreja? No he escuchado de él desde que me reencontré con ustedes dos.

–Fue herido en una batalla hace unos meses. No está trabajando ahora.

–Oh –dijo Draco, quien honestamente no sabía que había pasado con el chico pelirrojo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, queriendo alejar los temas personales y enfocarse en la tarea antes que ella.

–Estoy aquí para obtener más información sobre los escondites de los mortífagos. –sacó su libreta y una pluma, lista para escribir.

–Quiero hablar sobre ti. –dijo él, levantándose y girando la silla para descansar los brazos sobre el respaldo de la esta. –Hay posibilidades de que no te vuelva a ver, y creo que deberíamos de conocernos mejor.

–Si no te vuelvo a ver nunca, será muy pronto. –respondió Hermione.

Él puso una mano sobre el lugar en donde se suponía que estaba su corazón.

–Oh, Granger, ¡Eso dolió! –dijo, fingiendo estar herido. –¡No seas tan cruel! Juro solemnemente que extrañaré estas pequeñas reuniones de nosotros. Te diré que, cuando me esté relajando en mi playa, escuchando a las olas, pensaré en ti.

–Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

–Podrías visitarme junto con Harry, sabes. Les daré hamacas separadas, si quieres.

–Preferiría ahogarme antes que verte de nuevo por cuenta propia.

Hermione vio algo parecido al dolor brillar en sus ojos. Rápidamente lo escondió.

–Y aquí estaba yo a punto de darte tu propia isla, con tu propia cabaña, y llena de libros que nunca has leído.

–No quiero nada de ti.

–Sí, sí, me odias, siempre lo harás, y lo entiendo perfectamente. –Se puso de pie y se acercó bastante al cristal entre los dos. –Pero Hermione, temo que te he mentido. –dijo en un escalofriante y vacío tono. –Estaba ahí cuando regresaste a casa esa noche; estaba esperando por _ti_.

Hermione palideció y se sintió débil, sólo podía estar hablando sobre lo que ella le preguntó semanas antes. Lo que ella había visto en sus sueños, ¿podía ser verdad?

–Qué…

–Me debes tu vida. ¿Cómo se siente eso? – Draco tocó su puerta para hacerle saber al guardia que había terminado. –Oh, y Granger, diviértete tratando de descifrar eso. –rió y dejó la habitación.

Hermione aún estaba temblando cuando regresó al Ministerio. Fue a la oficina de Harry y esperó a que regresara de una reunión. En los veinte minutos que esperó, se sintió mejor.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Harry cuando la vio ahí. –¿Ya terminaste?

Ella lo miró. Le tomó un momento registrar lo que él le había pedido, y después otro momento para darse cuenta de que había estado tan nerviosa con lo que Malfoy había dicho, que se había ido antes de que le diera la información.

–Oh no, oh no –lloró, poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. –Oh, Harry, no obtuve nada.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué? ¿No quiso cooperar?

–No; bueno, un poco. Él cambió de tema, y fue un tema que en verdad me molestaba, y me alteré tanto que me fui.

Harry lo sentía por su amiga. Él sabía que lo que había pedido era muy difícil para ella considerando el pasado que ella compartía con Malfoy. Y odiaba tener que decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Lo siento, Hermione. Pero tengo que pedirte que regreses, es la última vez que te lo pido, es por eso que lo estoy haciendo. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –Ella asintió, pero comenzó a llorar. El pensamiento de regresar a verlo era aterrorizante.

Después de la hora de comida, lentamente hizo su camino hacia Azkabán. Cuando pidió ver a Malfoy, el guardia le dijo que él había dejado unos pergaminos para ella, y que Malfoy dijo que si no eran satisfactorios, que podía verlo. Hermione miró las páginas… páginas y páginas de escondites, información sobre los mortífagos y sus trabajos internos. Era más que satisfactorio, pero algo completamente diferente la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

–Deseo verlo. –dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que era la verdad. La manera en que dejaron las cosas la última vez… seguramente él odiaría ser llamado de nuevo. Esperó en la pequeña habitación con las sillas y el cristal en medio. Él entró, luciendo andrajoso, nada parecido a cómo ella lo había dejado una hora atrás.

Draco se sentó cautelosamente, cómo si le tomara todo su esfuerzo hacerlo. No la miró, sólo se le quedó mirando a sus manos descansando en sus rodillas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que no había forma en que él supiera a que se refería.

–¿Por qué, que, Granger? –preguntó, levantando la mirada.

La diferencia en él era notable; no había muecas, no había brillo de confianza en sus ojos. Sólo un alma rota que regresó la penetrante mirada de Hermione.

–¿Por qué no me mataste? Lo ibas a hacer, te vi.

Draco retrocedió.

–¿Tú–qué?

–En mi sueño. Te vi, en la siguiente habitación donde encontré a mis padres. –su silencio y la mirada en su rostro le dijeron que estaba en lo correcto. –Sostenías una daga. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Él no hizo nada más que mirarla. Finalmente, puso su cabeza en sus manos y murmuró;

–No lo sé.

Hermione se sentó frente a él y cruzó los brazos.

–No es suficiente. –Comenzó a golpear el pie rítmicamente para recordarle que no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Lentamente él se puso de pie y la encaró.

–Se supone que tenía que hacerlo, pero cuando te vi… algo me detuvo. No sé qué fue, honestamente. Simplemente no pude hacerlo. –suspiró. –Iba a matar a tus padres a nuestro modo, y después te mataría a ti al modo muggle. No pude.

Hermione lo miró curiosamente.

–¿Te metiste en problemas por no hacerlo?

Él rió sin alegría.

–Oh, por supuesto. Él estaba bastante molesto conmigo y me tomó un tiempo convencerlo de que aún le era leal.

–¿Por qué no lo sabes? –ella estaba bastante frustrada al no obtener la respuesta que quería, o al menos algún tipo de respuesta.

–Ya te lo he dicho. –dijo Malfoy, sentándose de nuevo y pasando una mano por su cabello. –No lo sé. Tenía la intención, en verdad la tenía, pero hubo algo sobre verte encontrándolos. Simplemente lo sacó de mí. Me fui después de que la orden te sacó de la casa.

No podía que creer que eso fuera todo. Pero él parecía insistente en que así era. Así que decidió dejarlo ir, dado que estaba segura que no le diría nada más. Lo miró a través del cristal. Se parecía mucho al fantasma que había visto hace un mes. No completamente, pero había sombras de esa persona.

–¿Qué le pasó al hombre que vi en la oficina de Harry? –preguntó Hermione silenciosamente.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza.

–Vas por un camino sin mí de nuevo. Por favor explícate.

–Cuando Harry me llamó para presenciar el juramento. Ahí había alguien bastante diferente sentado frente al escritorio.

Draco la miró a los ojos, y simplemente dijo;

–Detrás del velo.

–Lo siento, ¿se supone que eso debe significar algo para mí?

Malfoy apartó la mirada, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo que no estaba en la habitación cuando habló.

–No me importa nada, todo se va. Tú has hecho de mí tu agrado; yo traigo a la vida, yo traigo a la muerte: el espíritu no hace sino la respiración; ya no sé más. ¡O la vida tan inútil, entonces, tan frágil! O por tu voz para calmar y bendecir, ¡que esperanza de respuesta, o redención! Detrás del velo, detrás del velo…

Hermione estaba conmovida por sus palabras, y no sabía que decir. La prosa era obsesionante y misteriosa, y se dio cuenta de que nuevo él se había abierto con ella un poco, dándole un vistazo de su turbulenta alma. Y se veía tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, sentando en esa silla de metal, mirando al mundo como un niño pequeño. Nada como el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía.

–Tennyson –dijo él.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó, ansiosa por saber el significado.

–Bueno, para mí, eso significa… yo. Tú me viste. –Draco la miró a los ojos, y los vio realmente, por primera vez en su vida. Y él la dejó explorar, mostrándole las emociones en él que ella esperaba ver: desesperación, enojo, odio, rabia y dolor. Pero aún siguió ocultándole las otras: soledad, arrepentimiento, remordimiento, y odio a sí mismo.

De nuevo, Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Intentó pensar en algo que decir, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Desafortunadamente, en lugar de decir algo profundo, o confortante, o sensible, la primera cosa que vino a su cabeza fue:

–¿Tú conoces a poetas muggles? –y mentalmente se golpeó a sí misma.

Él le dio una media sonrisa.

–¿No tienes que regresar?

–Oh, uhm, sí. Gracias por la información, será de mucha ayuda.

–Así que cuando me mandaste hablar, no fue porque quisieras hablar sobre la información que te di, no es así. –Draco lo afirmó más que preguntar.

–No –admitió ella.

–OK. Buena suerte, Granger. Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–Pero, no estoy buscando nada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Lo estarás. –tocó la puerta. –Que tengas una buena vida. –dijo cuándo el guardia abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Hermione trató de librarse del sentimiento que vino a ella desde la segunda vez que él entró la habitación ese día. Malfoy era casi la misma persona de la oficina de Harry, la persona que casi podía sentir algo más que odio. Mientras Hermione se acercaba a la estación de los guardias, recordó que ya no regresaría a recolectar más información de Malfoy. De detuvo en su camino, pensando en la túnica en su bolsa. Podría regresarla, después de todo era de él, o se la podía quedar.

Sabía que no se la quedaría. Pronto él estaría dejando la prisión, si lo que le había dicho era verdad, y necesitaría su túnica. Y tal vez estaba viendo un destello del otro hombre, quien lucía bastante parecido al pálido, rubio, mortífago, que le dijo que tal vez tendría frío. Además, era de Malfoy, y ella no quería darle ningún motivo para que la estuviera buscando en el futuro. La dejó con los guardias para que la pusieran junto con sus otras pertenencias. Después suspiró y de nuevo caminó el sendero de Azkabán hacia el punto de aparición que la llevaría de vuelta al Ministerio.


	5. Casa en la Colina

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1.**

**Capítulo 5: Casa en la colina.**

Cuando Hermione regresó al Ministerio, le dio la información de Draco a Harry y sin decir nada regresó a su escritorio. Faltaba cerca de una hora solamente para poder irse, y pasó ese tiempo mirando ausentemente al calendario en su escritorio, o mirando al enorme bonche de papeles sobre su escritorio, o girando un lápiz Muggle que tenía en su cabello mientras se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño.

Así fue como Harry la encontró, sentada en su escritorio, mirando un memo, leyéndolo una y otra vez, aun tratando de enfocarse en ello. Finalmente se rindió y lo bajó cuando lo vio acercarse.

–Hey. –dijo él sonriendo.

–Hola. –respondió, forzando una sonrisa.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Es sólo que fue un día pesado con Malfoy.

–Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Pero muchas gracias, Hermione. Ya no tendrás que volver a Azkabán jamás. –dijo Harry. –¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes de que te vayas a casa? Parece que necesitas algo de compañía.

Quería decir que no, quería ir a casar con un bote de helado en la mano y ver películas tristes, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le rogó que no fuera a casa sola aún.

–Okay, pero algo rápido. –insistió. Tomó su bolso y libros y siguió a Harry a través de la oficina y hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al punto de aparición, Harry tomó su brazo.

–Déjame; quiero ir a este pequeño lugar que es grandioso. –Si Hermione hubiera estado poniendo atención, habría visto algo detrás de la sonrisa que Harry le dio, y hubiera sospechado. Pero no lo vio, porque estaba viendo a una pequeña niña jalar a su padre por la puerta principal. Él estaba riéndose. No alcanzó a ver lo que sucedió después, porque Harry se apareció.

Cuando dejaron de girar, y sintió el suelo sólido bajo sus pies, Hermione abrió los ojos, esperando estar en una concurrida calle. En su lugar, se encontró a sí misma en un campo vacío, con nada más que suelo y una línea de árboles en el horizonte. El viento soplaba fieramente, y su cabello volaba alrededor de su rostro.

–¿Harry, dónde estamos?

–Lo siento, Hermione. –dijo, y ahora que ella estaba poniendo atención, vio la expresión culpable en su rostro. –Por favor, ven conmigo. –intentó guiarla, pero ella se negó a moverse. –Por favor, confía en mí, Hermione. Te lo explicaré tan pronto estemos adentro.

Miró alrededor.

–¿Adentro de donde, Harry? ¡No veo nada!

–Vamos, –le apresuró. –Estamos cerca. –Se rindió ante su curiosidad y lo siguió. Caminaron por cinco minutos, y finalmente, Hermione vio algo en el suelo. La línea que rompía con su visión parecía como una persona parada a la distancia. Harry la apresuró. Al tiempo que se acercaban, pudo identificar rasgos de la figura. Cabello rubio. Dejó de caminar, con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

–¿Harry, que está sucediendo? –preguntó, apretando el brazo de Harry tan fuerte que pensó que le sacaría sangre.

Él se volvió más inseguro.

–Hermione, por favor relájate. Hablaremos adentro. Por favor. Confía en mí.

–Ese es Malfoy. –dijo, comenzando a entrar en una ataque de pánico. ¿Pero cuál era? ¿Y por qué Harry la estaba llevando con él? ¿Era realmente Harry? Y mientras sus pensamientos seguían apareciendo en su cabeza, comenzó a temblar. –¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Él está en Azkabán. Harry… ¿Eres realmente Harry? ¡Dime qué está sucediendo en este mismo instante o juro que te hechizaré!

–Cálmate, Hermione. Es Malfoy. Ya no está en prisión. Y claro que soy yo.

–¿Quinto año, que te pidieron que hicieras para tu examen de Encantamientos?

Harry rodó los ojos. No veía por qué estaba siendo tan irracional. Claro, él tenía información que lo tranquilizaba, y si pensaba en ello, y veía las cosas en la perspectiva de Hermione, que ella no tenía ese conocimiento, definitivamente se preocuparía por ella. Pero no pensó en ello, así que no podía entenderla.

–Hacer que una huevera diera volteretas.

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, casi dejándolo sin aire.

–Her…mio…ne. –tartamudeó, incapaz de unir las sílabas dado a la carencia de oxígeno.

Hermione se separó, asustada, pero un poco más relajada.

–No sabes lo asustada que estaba, Harry. Pensé que no eras tú, y que me estabas llevando con Lucius y… ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Harry?

–¿Lucius? ¿Qué?

–Bueno, desde la distancia, podría ser Lucius.

–Okay, Okay. Es verdad. Bueno, no lo es. ¿Vamos, si?

–¡Pero sigue siendo _él_! ¡Y no voy a dar ni un paso más hacia _él_!

Harry la jaló dado que era más fuerte que ella, así que no pudo resistirse mucho, pero peleó tanto que Harry estaba seguro de que tendría un par de moretones por una semana o dos. Finalmente, se rindió y se dejó se guiada hacia el borde de lo que parecía era un acantilado. Cerca del acantilado donde Draco Malfoy estaba parado encendieron más alarmas en Hermione.

Se detuvieron a 30 metros del acantilado.

Draco había disfrutado ver a Harry y a Hermione acercarse. Sabía que sería difícil hacerla cooperar, pero no había tenido idea de cuánto. Vio como Harry peleó con ella todo el camino, excepto por ese extraño abrazo que le dio, a lo que le siguieron una serie de golpes en el hombro.

Draco les sonrió cuando estuvieron a 5 metros de él.

–¡Bienvenidos! –dijo felizmente.

De vuelta a pavo–real–Malfoy, pensó Hermione. Entonces se regañó a sí misma. ¡Nunca vería a un Draco amable! Se dio cuenta de que cuando habían hablado por última vez, él había sabido que esto iba a pasar, y eso enloqueció a Hermione. No le gustaba que jugaran con ella.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –demandó Hermione, sintiendo al mareo unirse a su lista de quejas.

Harry habló.

–Voy a dejar que sea Malfoy quien te explique, Hermione, dado que no puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Pero debo decirte, que si decides no unirte a nosotros, te borraré la memoria y podrás volver al trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado.

–¿Unirme? –dijo incrédula. –¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y borrarías mi memoria? ¡¿Desde cuando tienes derecho a borrar mi memoria?!

–Siento tanto no habértelo dicho antes, Hermione. En serio lo siento. Pero tenía que mantenerlo en silencio.

–¿Unirme a ustedes en qué? –preguntó.

–Estamos uniendo fuerzas. Combinando nuestras respectivas fuentes. –dijo Malfoy. –Para resolver un problema mutuo.

–¿Y eso sería?

–Voldemort. –dijo francamente.

La quijada de Hermione se cayó.

–Y Lestrange. –añadió Harry. Draco asintió hacia él y regresó su mirada a Hermione.

No podía pensar. No podía respirar. Malfoy le había ofrecido a Voldemort a Harry en la oficina, lo había escuchado. ¿Eso quería decir que él había aceptado su oferta?

–¿Harry, por qué harías esto? –se giró hacia Draco. –¿Y Malfoy… tú… tú eres…? –no podía decir las palabras exactas que estaba pensando, en parte porque no tenía idea ni ella misma. Su cerebro se había vuelto añicos. Puso las manos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, forzándose a sí misma a respirar. –¿Por qué? ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! –Hermione se masajeó la cabeza en un intento de aliviar la presión que estaba sintiendo.

–Tengo mis razones. –dijo Malfoy.

Hermione jadeó.

–¿Tus razones? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? –Él la miraba como si fuera algo divertido. –Bueno, eso no es suficiente para mí.

–Que mal. –dijo mirando su mano. –Porque eso es todo lo que diré.

–Honestamente no puedes esperar que me una a ustedes sólo porque tienes tus motivos. ¿Cómo podrías pensar que estaría satisfecha con eso?

–No lo esperábamos, Hermione. –dijo Harry rápidamente. –Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí, que confíes en que las razones que él _me dio_ son suficientes. Porque él no puede _decirte_ sus motivos.

Miró a Harry con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Cómo sé que nos estás bajo una maldición ahorita?

Draco rodó los ojos.

–Hermione, porque Malfoy aún no tiene su varita. La tengo, justo aquí. –sacó la suave pieza de madera negra de su bolsillo y se la mostró. Ella la tomó y la puso en su túnica.

–¡Hey! –dijo Draco.

–La tendrás _SI_ decido unirme a ustedes.

Draco miró molesto a Harry.

–Potter, quieto mi varita.

–La tendrás, no te preocupes.

–Harry, por favor ayúdame a entender que está sucediendo aquí.

–Hermione, nada está pasando en el Ministerio. Cada camino que tomamos está mal, cada esperanza está rota y nada va a ningún lugar. Comenzamos a movernos por un camino, pero vamos a otro y regresamos dos pasos atrás de donde comenzamos. Nos movemos hacia atrás, al tiempo que hacemos este gran show de que nos acercamos cada vez más a Voldemort a sus seguidores.

–Pero esta es la manera en que se hacen las cosas. –protestó Hermione, girándose para ver a Harry y sacar a Malfoy de su visión. –Esto no es correcto. No puedes tomar todo en tus manos y esperar que todo termine bien al final.

–El problema ha estado en mis manos desde aquella noche que Voldemort mató a mis padres. ¿Recuerdas la profecía? Deje que el Ministerio tomara el problema de mis manos, pensando que me ayudarían. En su lugar, sólo terminé siento otro trabajador más, desperdiciando mi tiempo detrás de un escritorio. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, sé que lo haces. Debiste de haberlo sentido en algún punto durante estos años. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, estás de acuerdo conmigo.

–Sí, lo estoy. –dijo. –Pero también creo que hay leyes y reglas por alguna razón.

–¡No estoy rompiendo ninguna ley!

Hermione parpadeó, entonces se giró y apuntó a Draco.

–Uhm, ¿acaso _él_ no se te hace familiar? Porque se supone que debe estar en prisión. Pero mira, no lo está. Está aquí, está libre, y aparentemente, _esperándote_. Esa es una o dos leyes rotas, estoy bastante segura de ello.

–Todas las cartas están en la mesa, Hermione. Es una parte del acuerdo que hicimos.

Miró a Harry a los ojos por un momento y entonces cerró los suyos.

–Se supone que sólo debo aceptar esto.

–Está bien si no quieres. Sé cuán inútil crees que es el Ministerio, y pensamos que apreciarías tener la oportunidad de _hacer_ algo al respecto.

–¿Y exactamente que _vamos_ a hacer?

–Oh, él a matarlo. –dijo Malfoy agradablemente. –Y a mi querida tía.

–¿Bellatrix?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué es uno más en la lista? Potter no tiene que hacerlo, pero obtiene su revancha por la muerte de Sirius. Yo me retiraré a mi isla, creo que ya lo he mencionado antes, feliz como un conejo en primavera. Nadie saldrá lastimado.

–Y tú vas a matar a Voldemort. –dijo mirando a Harry con los brazos cruzados.

–Sí. –dijo Draco. –O al menos lo dejará de nuevo sin cuerpo. Entonces buscaremos juntos lo que queda de los horcruxes. Ustedes lo intentaron hace algunos años, pero fueron por el camino equivocado. Primero debieron de haber matado su cuerpo actual, y _después_ intentar destruir su alma. Es más eficiente, y hay menos oportunidades de que se maten ustedes mismos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Y no quieres fama, ni gloria… sólo tu isla? –El asintió. –No me la creo. No es tu estilo. Estás aquí para algo para ti, Malfoy. No intentes negarlo. No hay manera en que puedas vivir en una isla por el resto de tu vida. Necesitas gente para sentirte superior, gente a la que insultar y humillar.

Draco aplaudió y dijo en voz alegre:

–¿Oh bien, entonces tú también vendrás?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–¿Y qué es lo que obtienes de esto?

–Perdón absoluto.

–Ridículo. –dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza. Espero a que él le dijera lo que en verdad quería. Cuando no dijo nada, sólo sonriendo con esa loca sonrisa que la ponía nerviosa. –Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Perdón absoluto? ¿Por todo lo que has hecho?

–A cambio de Voldemort. Oh, y de todos los mortífagos, y todo lo que sé sobre ellos, lo que ya les di.

Entonces se giró hacia Harry.

–¿Crees que Voldemort vale el perdón absoluto?

La mirada que le dio le dijo que si, que definitivamente creía que lo valía.

–No importa lo que la gente piense, y mucho menos tú; lo que está hecho está hecho. –dijo Malfoy.

–Siento no estar de acuerdo. Probablemente importa mucho para mucha gente.

–¿Si? ¿Cómo quién?

–Okay, dado que eres muy bueno con los nombres, tengamos una lista completa de todos a los que has matado o lastimado y que no recibirán justicia por lo que hiciste.

Él se estremeció.

–¿La lista completa?

–Sí.

–¿Calculemos, quieres? También soy bueno con los números. Veamos… 722, no, 723 usos del Imperius, 458 usos del cruciatus y 47 muertes.

–Asesinatos. –lo corrigió. Entonces frunció el ceño. –¿Sólo 47? ¿En cuatro años? Estoy sorprendida de que el número sea tan bajo. ¿Y quién fue la afortunada bruja que mataste por última vez?

–No fue una bruja. –dijo. Hermione comenzó a hablar, y añadió. –Ni un mago. Fueron Muggles. –Hermione estaba sorprendida. –Y el número 48 se suponía que sería una bruja. –dijo, mirándola fijamente en busca de alguna reacción o de un plan para escapar cuando uniera las piezas en su cabeza. No la conocía, pero sabía que como mínimos estaría triste.

La compresión llenó su rostro.

–¿Espera, estás diciendo que las últimas personas que mataste fueron mis padres?

–¡Y se ganó el _premio_ a la bruja más inteligente de la clase! –Entonces instintivamente puso las manos en su cabeza para protegerla.

–¡Pero eso fue hace un año y medio! No puedo creer que no hayas matado a alguien desde entonces.

–Es verdad.

–¿Cómo es eso posible?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Hice mi propio camino para poder pasarle a otros mi deber. Nunca fue un problema para mi querido amo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Draco Malfoy no sólo se había entrado al Ministerio hace un mes, y había hecho un acuerdo con Harry, sino que aquí estaba ahora, aclamando intentar derrotar a los mortífagos con el propósito de destruir a Voldemort y a toda la red que ha construido en cuatro años.

–Aun así, el perdón absoluto es demasiado.

–Como dijo, Hermione, lo hecho está en el pasado. –dijo Harry firmemente.

–Digamos por un segundo que les creo. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

–Tú, si estás de acuerdo, –dijo Harry. –Nos ayudarás desde adentro. Volverás a trabajar y nos darás información; sobre mortífagos, el progreso, cualquier cosa que nos sea de ayuda. Los detalles de tu tarea te los diremos hasta que tomes tu decisión.

Hermione puso las manos en las caderas, ladeó la cabeza y dijo en un tono bastante parecido al de la Sra. Weasley.

–¿Harry Potter, en serio crees que te dejaría hacer semejante locura? –Draco parpadeó; ¿acaso estaba impresionado?

–Yo… no pensé en eso. –dijo gimiendo. –No, claro que no lo harías.

–Tienes toda la razón sobre eso. Informar no es simplemente algo que esté de acuerdo con hacer. Si me uno a esto, como sea que ustedes lo llamen, estoy DENTRO, durante todo el camino. No volveré a mi escritorio a sentarme con un buen auror, esperando a que ustedes dos me den trabajo.

Draco le sonrió, y la miró como si nunca antes la hubiera _mirado_. La verdad era, que en verdad nunca la había visto antes. Todo lo que había pensado sobre ella era que era una adicta al trabajo, una freak del estudio que pasaba los viernes en la noche con libros más que con personas vivas.

–¿No viste eso venir, huh Potter?

–Debería de.

–Sí, Harry, debiste de haberlo pensado. –lo regañó. –Me conoces mejor que eso.

–¿Así que estás dentro? –preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

–No aún. Dado que me niego a ser la chismosa, ¿Qué haré? ¿Siquiera les seré útil?

–Claro que nos serás de utilidad, Hermione. Podrías buscar otro trabajo, uno que te guste.–añadió Harry, intentando sonar positivo. –Pero la cosa es, que necesitamos a alguien en Londres por algún tiempo, ayudándonos con información. Y tú eres muy buena investigando, Ron y yo nunca hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin ti, y lo sabes.

Estaba intentando halagarla de nuevo y ganar su aceptación. Sólo porque siempre funcionaba no quería decir que aceptaría esta vez. Pero se vio intrigada por el nuevo reto.

Rodó los ojos.

–Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lugar, Harry.

–¿Y lo estoy logrando? ¿Tan siquiera te interesa? –preguntó, tímida y esperanzadamente.

–Sí, sí lo haces. Admito que estoy intrigada, y odio la manera en que el Ministerio está tomando las cosas. Y que les conste que pienso que esto saldrá muy mal. –miró a Malfoy, indicando la posibilidad de que una traición.

–No lo haré, Hermione. En verdad lo creo.

Hermione suspiró.

–Así que, ¿mi trabajo será investigar y pasarles información, cierto? ¿Acaso me voy a divertir alguna vez?

–Qué curioso, yo pensé que amabas la biblioteca, y que investigar cosas en los libros eran tu perfecta descripción de diversión. –dijo Draco, confundido.

–Haha, muy divertido.

–Ya veremos, Hermione. –dijo Harry, no queriendo que los dos hablaran mucho, por miedo a que Malfoy dijera algo que molestara a Hermione. O viceversa. –No estamos exactamente seguros como resultará esto.

–¿Y si digo no, si le hago caso a la pequeña voz en mi mente que me grita 'Esto es una mala idea', que pasará?

–Borraré tu memoria sobre todo lo relacionado con Malfoy.

Bueno, huh. Eso era un mes entero de recuerdos. Casi todo lo que había hecho en el trabajo estaba relacionado con él, y casi todos sus pensamientos fuera del trabajo también lo eran. Pasó tiempo pensando en maneras de como matarlo lenta y dolorosamente (sólo para su entretenimiento), en maneras de humillarlo y avergonzarlo en su siguiente visita, e incluso pensó sobre lo que se traía entre manos. Lo que, obviamente, había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca hubiera adivinado que le pediría ayuda. Entonces algo se le ocurrió, algo sobre lo que no quería pensar, pero era inevitable; no podía _no_ pensar en ello.

–Si volviera, tú borrarías mi memoria hoy. –dijo.

–Sí. –dijo Harry lentamente. –Cómo dije, borraré todo desde que Malfoy entró al Ministerio.

–Ya veo.

–Lo siento, por favor entiéndeme. Siento que todo lo que he hecho contigo este mes es disculparme contigo. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien sepa que él está aquí. Y si no borrara tu memoria, ¿podrías estar de acuerdo con lo que sabes ahora? Y si no volviera tan atrás, notarías que estaría desaparecido y Malfoy fuera de prisión, y harías un gran alboroto al respecto.

–Yo… yo no recordaría todas nuestras reuniones. –dijo indicando a Malfoy.

Draco frunció el ceño, no entiendo su punto o por qué sonaba tan triste ante la idea no recordarlo.

–No. –dijo lentamente, mirándola pensativo. –No veo porque eso sería un problema.

Pero lo era. Había aprendido cosas sobre él que por alguna razón no quería dejar ir. La imagen de él como un fantasma, y su poética descripción de sí mismo, eran cosas que no quería olvidar. No tenía idea de cómo pasado, pero cuando él recitó esos versos de Tennyson a ella, comenzó a desear, en un rincón profundo de su mente, encontrar algo en él que valiera la pena. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría alguien quien hablara con tanto vacío fuera tan lleno al mismo tiempo? ¿Y cómo podría alguien cuyas palabras fueran tan profundas pero al mismo tiempo tan vacías? Y ahora tenía otra razón por la cual querer recordar: las últimas personas que había asesinado fueron sus padres. Eso significaba algo, ella lo sabía.

Hermione pensó brevemente sus opciones. Uno, podría regresar a un trabajo que no le gustaba en realidad, donde Harry no estaría más, sin conocimiento de donde estaba o que estaba haciendo, y continuar haciendo tareas inútiles, enojada porque se sentiría tan inútil. O dos, podría ayudarlo a él y a Draco Malfoy, su enemigo jurado, mortífago, asesino, y escoria en general, a hacer lo inimaginable e intentar destruir a Voldemort. Bueno, cuando lo ponía de esa manera, la opción era bastante obvia.

–Okay, estoy dentro. –dijo confiadamente. Miró a Harry, quien sonrió, y entonces a Malfoy, quien tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. No podía leerlo, sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Entonces la expresión se fue, reemplazada por su típica sonrisa torcida.

–¡Maravilloso! –dijo Malfoy. –Entonces por favor, entren a mi morada. –Mientras hablaba, una pequeña casa de dos pisos apareció de la nada. Se veía tan vieja como Inglaterra, y casi cayéndose.

–Le dijo la araña a la mosca. –murmuró Hermione mientras seguía a Harry por la puerta.


	6. Una introducción

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1. **

**Capitulo 6: Una introducción.**

Adentro, la casa era hermosa. No había ni un signo de decadencia o tan siquiera de polvo dentro de ella. Hermione miró a Draco, esperando un comentario, pero vio que se veía triste.

–Este es mi refugio. –dijo sin emoción. –Ahora estamos en el recibidor. La sala. –dijo apuntando a la habitación a la izquierda. Había un sofá, unas cuantas sillas y mesas. –El comedor. –A la derecha.

Una larga mesa estaba cubierta con pergaminos. Los guio más adentro; caminaron por un pequeño pasillo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

–La cocina y una pequeña mesa. –apuntó. –Lavandería, baño y una estancia.–dijo, indicando cada una de ellas según su turno.

Después, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo.

–Potter, tu habitación es la de la derecha, Granger, la tuya es la de la izquierda. La mía está al final. El baño está a la derecha para ambos. ¿Dudas? –preguntó, girándose para verlos.

Hermione tenía muchas preguntas. Notó que cada habitación estaba amueblada con simplicidad, sin extravagancia, y eso no quedaba con la imagen que ella tenía de Malfoy. Pero también notó que aunque los muebles eran sencillos, también eran de la mejor calidad disponible. ¿Por qué querría Malfoy una casa tan pequeña? ¿Y en medio de la nada? ¿Dónde no había sirvientes, y grandes terrenos, jardines y todo aquello que indicaba riqueza?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Harry sacudió la cabeza indicando que no tenía ninguna y entró a su habitación. Hermione entró a la de ella. Tenía una cama, un closet, un escritorio, un pequeño librero y una lámpara; Draco la siguió.

–Sé que no tuviste tiempo de traer algo contigo, ya que no sabías sobre esto como Harry. Intenté pensar en las cosas que tal vez necesitarías; hay algunas túnicas para ti en el closet, si quieres. Espero que te queden. –Hermione lo miró escépticamente, y puso su bolsa en la cama. Caminó alrededor de la habitación, mirando todo con atención. Estaba agradecida de que la habitación no estuviera decorada con verde y plateado. En su lugar, el edredón de la cama y las cortinas eran de un azul oscuro y las paredes de un gris claro. Había una ventana; apartó las cortinas y vio cómo su habitación daba de frente con el acantilado y las tormentosas olas del mar irlandés.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó, hipnotizada por el constante movimiento del agua.

–Gales. –respondió.

Asintió, entonces se giró para poner su atención en el librero. Contenía libros de ficción mágicos, cuentos de grandes aventuras. Había algunos de educación, y sonrió al tiempo que sus dedos corrían por el título de 'Historia de Hogwarts'. En la segunda repisa estuvo sorprendida de encontrar una pequeña selección de libros muggles, casi puros clásicos, y muchos de ellos ya los había leído.

Hermione se levantó y miró a Draco, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola.

–La cena estará lista en una hora. –dijo, girándose para irse.

–¿Tú tendrás la cena lista en una hora? –preguntó, divertida ante la idea.

–Sí. –dijo simplemente.

–Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que _tú_ la harás? –preguntó, incapaz de guardar la pregunta para sí misma.

–Extrañas cosas han pasado. –respondió.

–Cierto, por ejemplo, estoy en tú casa y no te estoy hechizando.

Él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y dijo;

–Y por eso estoy agradecido. Les avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.–se giró y salió de su vista.

Hermione suspiró y entonces, porque se estaba muriendo por hacerlo, corrió directo al clóset y lo abrió. Dentro de él estaban ocho juegos de túnicas de colores. Jadeó, y tocó la color verde esmeralda. Se sentía como agua, era tan suave; le recordaba a la túnica de Draco. Las túnicas era de la mejor calidad que el dinero pudiera comprar y no tenía duda de que él tenía el dinero para ello.

Rápidamente, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la viera, Hermione corrió a la puerta de la habitación y la cerró, para poner después un hechizo como seguro. Regresó al clóset y sacó la túnica verde. Después de todo era una chica, y la ropa hermosa merecía ser admirada, ¿y qué mejor manera de admirarla que puesta? Rió y se cambió. Entonces frunció el ceño cuando notó que no tenía un espejo; resolvió el problema conjurando uno.

Mientras admiraba su reflejo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía usar cosas ricas. La túnica era ligera, como si estuviera hecha de aire. No era incómoda y parecía estar hecha especialmente para ella, ajustando perfectamente en los lugares indicados.

Justo cuando giraba frente al espejo, alguien tocó en la puerta.

–Adelante. –dijo, entrando instantáneamente en pánico, pensando en que podía ser Draco.

–¿Uh, Hermione? Tiene seguro. –Era Harry.

–Oh, cierto. –Removió el hechizo. –Pasa.

Harry giró la perilla y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

–Wow, Hermione, te ves… Wow.

–¡Gracias, Harry! ¿No es genial? Es decir, la túnica. Y hay más; todas son maravillosas. Nunca había visto nada igual.

En el piso de abajo, Draco estaba trabajando en la cena. Se había enseñado a cocinar después de mudarse por su cuenta. No llevó un elfo doméstico con él porque no quería que nadie más viviera ahí, así que tuvo que aprender por su cuenta. No le tomó mucho tiempo; era un aprendiz rápido. Lo había sorprendido lo fácil que era las tareas del hogar, y se preguntó porque todas esas ricas familias siquiera necesitaban un elfo doméstico. Entonces miró alrededor de su pequeña casa y se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que una persona pudiera limpiar la casa de sus padres.

Draco escuchó una serie de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, y concluyó que Harry y Hermione habían ido a visitar al otro. Ciertamente hablarían, y tenía curiosidad de que lo pudieran decir sobre él. Quería escucharlo. Y, ¿por qué no? Era su casa después de todo. Sacudió su varita y susurrando 'Circumduco' pudo escuchar lo que sus invitados decían.

–Yo tampoco. –escuchó a Harry decir. –Me dijo que las recogiera.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé. Sólo en caso, eso dijo.

–Son… Nunca he visto nada como esto.

–Dímelo a mí. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que las sostuve, nunca lo hubiera creído. Nunca había escuchado de la tienda a la que me envío, y estaba en el Callejón Diagon. ¡Pensé que conocía todas las tiendas de ahí! Pero estaba arriba, sobre la calle. Muy… –Draco no supo que lo que Harry hizo, pero Hermione rió. –Tienes que tocar y ser invitado a pasar por el dueño.

–Suena como un lugar al que sólo los más ricos pueden ir. No me sorprendería si hubiera un cargo por respirar.

Harry rió.

–Por cómo se veía el lugar, no lo dudo.

–¿Sabes… sabes cuánto fue? –Draco sonrió.

–Ni idea. No había etiquetas de precio. Confía en mí, revisé. La mujer que me ayudó dijo que ya se habían encargado de eso, y no quería preguntar porque, bueno, tenía el presentimiento de si preguntabas por el precio que pedirían que abandonaras la tienda.

–No entiendo porque alguien querría comprar cosas así. Preferiría ir a un lugar donde la es buena y te ayuda. Me imagino que la gente que regularmente compra ahí no pregunta por el precio. Sólo pagan el total.

–Sólo puedo imaginar la fortuna que eso debe de ser.

–¿Cuándo fuiste por ellas? –preguntó Hermione.

–Hace dos semanas.

–Pero Malfoy estaba en prisión.

–Lo sé. Supongo que lo arregló antes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

–Entonces debió de haberme estado esperando.

–Algo así. No lo entiendo muy bien. En realidad no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar mucho de ello. Tuvo que haber hecho muchas cosas antes de ir al ministerio.

–Así que estaba planeando todo esto. Estaba planeando que tú vinieras… incluso yo.

–Eso parece. Aunque no estoy completamente seguro de por qué te quiere aquí.

–Me molesta. Y mucho. Es decir, tiene libros que amo en el librero, y estás túnicas. Debe de saber cuánto lo odio; ¿Por qué pasar por todos estos inconvenientes?

–No lo sé. Es extraño.

Hubo más silencio. Entonces Hermione habló de nuevo.

–¿Harry, te casaste con Ginny, no es así? –Draco sonrió.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

–Ya sabes, por su seguridad y todo eso. Ella quería decirte, pero yo insistí en que no lo hiciera. Nos hemos amado por años, y estar lejos no cambió eso. Nada lo cambió, y nada lo cambiará. Nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos estar separados o estar juntos. Nos escogimos el uno al otro.

–Pero vives solo. He estado en tu departamento, y ninguna mujer vive ahí.

Draco rió.

–Lo sé. Ella vive con sus padres. ¿No crees que la gente empezaría a preguntar cosas si de repente Ginny se muda a mi departamento?

–En verdad tomaste precauciones para que nadie sospechara.

–Tenía que. No podía arriesgarme a que algo malo le pasara. –Harry suspiró. –La amo mucho, Hermione. La extraño cada día que no estamos juntos. Y ahora, no la veré por meses.

–Podrás lograrlo, y ella también. En verdad estoy feliz por los dos. –Draco escuchó a Hermione suspirar.

–Gracias. Y no te preocupes, Hermione, en verdad hay alguien maravilloso por ahí, esperando conocerte.

–¿Eso crees?

–Claro. Alguien quien en verdad te aprecie por quien eres, y te respete. Y temo decirte, tendrá que ser más listo que tú. Es decir, mira a Krum, y ese chico, Thomas. No los más listos precisamente. Estabas demasiado aburrida; no había retos.

–Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Conoces a alguien así? –Pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

–Tal vez… pero el jurado aun no hace su veredicto.

–¿Oh, en serio? ¡Harry Potter, más te vale decirme en este preciso momento!

–De ninguna manera. ¿Qué tal si estoy equivocado? No puedo darme ese lujo.

–¿Y está en tus manos? Eso me asusta, Harry.

–Simplemente cuido tus intereses.

Hubo un breve silencio.

–Sabes, Harry, si Malfoy supo de ti y de Ginny, Voldemort probablemente también lo sabe.

–Bueno, no estoy preocupado por eso.

Durante la hora del juramento, Draco le aseguró a Harry que Voldemort no sabía sobre él y Ginny. Draco se enteró por casualidad, y no tenía por qué divulgar esa información con su señor.

–Hablando de Ginny, ¿ella sabe sobre este… plan?

–No, no completamente. Sabe que tenía que irme, pero no cuando ni por qué.

–Pobre de ella. Y Ron también. ¿Por qué no está aquí con nosotros?

–Tenía que escoger; no podía traerlos a ambos.

–¿Órdenes de Malfoy?

–Sí, y tiene sentido. Entre menos gente mejor.

–Así que me escogiste.

–Al final, lo sabía, cuando llegara el tiempo adecuado, me dejarías ir. Ron no lo haría. Y estoy feliz de que decidieras unirte a nosotros. Imagínate a Malfoy y a mí solos en esta casa.

–Parecen llevarse bien.

–Eso es porque tenemos una tregua. Veamos que tanto dura. –_Gracias, Potter_, pensó Draco, entonces añadió el fusilli al agua hirviendo. –Me alegra tener a alguien con quien hablar.

–Yo también. ¿Qué hay de él? –Draco casi dejó caer el cuchillo que estaba sosteniendo. –¿A quien tiene?

Después de un momento, la voz de Harry regresó.

–Bueno, tiene su lechuza. –Draco gruñó y regresó a su tarea de cortar, aunque a un paso más furioso.

–¡Harry! ¡No puedes hablarle a una lechuza!

–Claro que puedes. Sólo que ella no te responderá. –Hermione debió de haber dicho algo que no pudo escuchar, pero no estaba seguro. Entonces Harry continuó. –Nos tiene a nosotros, supongo.

–Algo me dice que preferiría la lechuza, Harry. No somos exactamente las personas que escogería para pasar tiempo con él, y como evidencia, siempre ha sido horrible con nosotros, especialmente contigo, en el pasado. Esto es demasiado extraño. ¿Puedes creer que estamos hablando sobre Draco Malfoy? Estoy segura de que estamos en un universo alternativo o algo así.

–Lo sé. Directo de uno de los locos libros de Trelawny. Ha sido… un mes interesante, por no decir más.

–Espera, –dijo Hermione, sonando ansiosa. –¿Cómo fue arreglado todo eso? Nunca fuiste a verlo.

–Código. Puso un código en todo lo que escribiste por él.

Hubo silencio, y Draco imaginó que Hermione estaba mirando a Harry, con la boca abierta en incredulidad. No estaba lejos de la verdad.

–Puso un código en lo que escribí.

–Sí.

–Pero… ¿cómo? Es decir, no tenía nada con él, no había manera de escribir. Y me dio toda la información en orden alfabético. ¿Cómo pudo haber un código?

–Lo había. Me dio la clave el primer día.

Hubo una pausa.

–Wow, es listo. –dijo y Draco rió en voz alta.

–Malditamente listo. –concordó Harry. Entonces giraron su interés a cosas que no le interesaban a Draco, así que apagó la habilidad de poder escucharlos. Después de una hora y media, los escuchó de nuevo.

Hermione estaba hablando.

–… ¿Y que hay sobre su isla? ¿En verdad tiene una isla'

_Huh_. Estaban hablando de nuevo de él.

–No lo sé, aunque parece bastante insistente.

–¿Pero quien puede comprar una isla?

–Bueno, él puede.

–Oh, cierto. Pero aun así. –Hubo un breve silencio. –Quiero una isla. –Draco sonrió.

–Deberías tener una. –dijo Harry.

–Últimas noticias, Harry. Sé que mis padres tenían más dinero que los muggles normales, pero no tanto como para comprar una isla.

–No tienes que comprar una, sólo encuentra una, sácala del mapa y ya sabes, pon el usar hechizo anti–muggles.

–¡Oh, Harry, eso es brillante! ¡Tú también deberías tener una!

Él rió.

–Mmm… algo huele bien. Ahora vete, me tengo que cambiar antes de la cena.

Entonces Draco dejó de escuchar y quitó la salsa del fuego. Harry y Hermione bajaron justo cuando estaba sacando el pan del horno. Hermione se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada divertida en su rostro.

–Tenía que verlo en persona. Draco Malfoy trabajando de verdad. Además de hacer bulling a los más pequeños, obviamente.

–Muy divertido.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó con un aire superior.

–No, tengo todo bajo control. _Soy_ capaz de hacer esto, sabes.

–Si tú dices. –Ella y Harry se sentaron en la mesa a esperar la comida, hablando tranquilamente. Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen de Malfoy con sartenes en mano, moviéndose por la cocina. Cuando puso la comida en la mesa, les sirvió jugo de calabaza y se sentó.

Hermione lo miró sospechosa y tomó algo de comida con el tenedor, pero vaciló antes de ponerlo en su boca.

Draco la miró.

–Si te quisiera muerta, te hubiera matado _antes_ de preparar una cena comida para tres, ahorrándome el esfuerzo. –Entonces tomó un bocado, para demostrarle que no, no había envenenado la cena. Hermione rodó los ojos, pero comenzó a comer.

La comida pasó en un incómodo silencio. Hermione intentó preguntar cosas, pero Malfoy se negaba a responder, diciéndole que ya llegarían ahí a su debido tiempo.

–¿Por qué no ahora? –demandó.

–Porque no quiero decirte ahora. –dijo simplemente, volviendo a su comida.

Después de la cena, Harry fue a su habitación y Hermione se ofreció a lavar los platos. Draco la dejó y desapareció. Lavar los platos era una de las tareas de la casa que más le gustaba a Hermione. Había algo satisfactorio sobre hacer que algo pasara de sucio a limpio, especialmente con los sartenes. Ginny le decía que era una rara porque le gustaba mucho lavar los platos, pero no le importaba.

Finalmente, cuando todos estuvieron limpios y secos, Hermione asintió satisfecha. No quería ir aún a su habitación, así que exploró un poco el primer piso hasta que encontró una puerta que daba hacia afuera. La abrió, y al salir se encontró a sí misma en un porche. La mitad de él estaba cubierto, y debajo de la cubierta estaba una mesa de picnic. En la parte que no estaba cubierta estaba un enorme columpio en el que una persona adulta podría dormir cómodamente. Cerca del columpio había unas cuantas sillas de exterior y una mesa pequeña. Todo el porche estaba rodeado por una cerca, y había una pequeña puerta que permitía la salida del porche hacia el patio, que no tenía un fin cercano.

Hermione salió del porche, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Podía oler el mar, y cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento corriera por su cabello. Tomó un profundo respiro y dejo que el viento se llevara sus pensamientos hasta que se relajó completamente. Aunque, una vez que lo estuvo, se percató de otra presencia y miró alrededor. Malfoy la estaba observando desde el porche cubierto; Hermione se estremeció y alejó la mirada. Él se quitó su túnica, la que ella le había quitado cuando estuvo en Azkabán, y la puso en los hombros de Hermione. Ella asintió en agradecimiento, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar. Él sonrió arrogantemente y regresó a su asiento.

Hermione caminó hacia la barandilla. Aunque las únicas luces brillando eran la luna y las estrellas, aún podía ver, aunque algo lejos, las olas rodando hacia el acantilado. El agua parecía negra, pero tan viva; golpeaba sin fin en la roca, ofreciendo el constante sonido que la relajaban. Notó que Draco se puso de pie y se unió a ella en la barandilla, aunque opuesto al porche.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione. Estaba en su naturaleza ser curiosa, y hacer preguntas. Todo sobre ese día fue bastante irreal para ella. Había comenzado en el trabajo, haciendo sus cosas normales. Entonces había ido a visitar a Malfoy, sólo para darse cuenta de que saldría pronto. Tuvieron una aterradora conversación dónde él le dijo que la había estado esperando en la casa de sus padres, con intenciones de matarla, pero no lo hizo. Entonces ella lo vio completamente diferente cuando regresó a hablar con él. La imagen de él en esa pequeña habitación, casi roto, junto con la imagen de él en la oficina de Harry, la tenían embrujada.

Entonces Harry la trajo a Gales, de todos los lugares, para ver a Malfoy y unirse a él en su cruzada secreta contra Voldemort. La pregunta más obvia era que había estado pasando por su mente esa tarde, porque habría de traicionar todo en lo que creía y hecho en su vida para lograr la destrucción de su amo. De seguro Harry tuvo que haber sospechado que esto era una trampa, pero parecía aceptar completamente a Malfoy. Y esto la llevó a pensar sobre lo que pasó entre ambos en la oficina de Harry. Debió de haber sido algo grande, como para convencer a Harry de esa manera. Sin embargo, ella no tenía esa información, así que ella no tenía porque confiar en él, en este mortífago.

–Tengo mis motivos. –dijo en un tono que era casual pero severo.

–¿Así que nunca le dirás a nadie?

–Tal vez. –dijo. Entonces se giró para verla. –Te diré qué, Granger. En 30 años, ven a visitarme a mi isla. Trae contigo un pastel de chocolate y una sola cereza sobre él, y entonces te diré.

–¿Qué? –dijo Hermione, incrédula.

–Me escuchaste.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

–Eres raro, Malfoy.

–¿Raro? –dijo, confundido.

–Sí, raro. Un pastel de chocolate con una cereza. En 30 años. –Se giró de nuevo hacia el mar.

–¡Granger, hieres mis sentimientos! –dijo Draco, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón y fingiendo una mirada llena de sorpresa antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el mar.

Hermione lo ignoró. Continuó viendo el agua hasta que sus ojos perdieron el foco y sus pensamientos cambiaron a otras cosas. Si Malfoy no hubiera estado ahí hubiera sido perfecto. Pero tal vez lo era, aunque él estuviera ahí.

Draco no pudo evitar observarla. Ella estaba perfectamente inmóvil viendo el océano, con el viento corriendo por su cabello. Su túnica volaba detrás de ella, así como el vestido debajo de ella. Parecía como si estuviera en una pintura, como una de esas damas que aparecían en medio de los campos llenos de flores, sosteniendo unos cuantos en su mano que había recogido, y mirando nostálgicamente hacia el frente, sin ver realmente. Había algo en su mente que ocupaba su atención.

Estaba hipnotizado. Su expresión era calmada y libre y había una sensación de paz que irradiaba de ella, una paz que lo eludía. Parecía libre de preocupaciones, ansiedad y miedo, a pesar de todo lo que había visto, de todo lo que sabía del mundo. Incluso su presencia parecía no molestarla. Draco sentía envidia de que ella tenía, pero también tenía curiosidad. ¿Era algo que podías aprender, algo que pudieras explicar? No lo creía, ¿pero cómo ella lo tenía? Sus padres estaban muertos, y por la mano de Draco, sus amigos en peligro mortal cada momento de cada día, tenía un trabajo que odiaba, y a pesar de ello podía estar _así_. Aun podía mirar como si hubiera algo dentro de ella que ni el dolor ni la pena podían tocar.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hablado, cuando la perfecta paz en sus facciones desapareció para dar paso a la preocupación.

Hermione suspiró y se alejó de la barandilla.

–En ti, de hecho. –dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas.

–¿En mí? –preguntó, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía pensar en mí y aun así verse de esa manera?

–Sí. Eres un misterio, Malfoy, y yo amo los buenos misterios.

–Ni se te ocurra tratar de descifrarme.

Pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de hablar.

–Pero hay mucho que ver. En un instante estás en la cima del mundo; eres pomposo, arrogante, seguro y te mueves como si el mundo no te importara. Y al siguiente, estás roto, destrozado, hueco, y caes como un avión en picada. Y entonces, para mi sorpresa, eres tonto como hace rato. Eres hueco, y sin embargo puedes ser tan profundo como el agua allá afuera. No quieres compañía, pero te sientes solo.

Draco se movió incómodo ante su detallada e intrincada descripción de él. El peso de sus palabras amenazaba con empujarlo hacia las olas. En un intento por aligerar el ambiente, y evitar hablar sobre sí mismo, dijo;

–¿Avión en picada?

Hermione rió, pensando que era divertido que de todas las cosas que pudo decir, eligió esas.

–Okay, ¿sabes que es un avión?

–Sí. –dijo. Hermione estaba sorprendida.

–Bueno, hay aviones pequeños, para dos o más personas, pero no para grandes números. Son usados en las guerras muggles para pelear en el cielo y arrojar bombas desde arriba. ¿Sabes de que lo estoy hablando?

–Sí, Granger, estoy familiarizado con las bombas y guerras muggles.

–Bueno, si le disparan a la cola, el avión caerá hacia la tierra, girando mientras lo hace.

Draco asintió, entendiendo lo mejor que podía.

–Suena bien.

–Me he fijado en ti. –dijo, sonriendo.

Oh, como odiaba sentirse expuesto. Le recordó cuando ella le dijo que lo relacionó con su imagen en la oficina de Harry. Sí, claro, había hecho un buen resumen de él. Pero había más de él que esa simple descripción; había algo detrás de cada palabra que ella dijo que se acumuló a una forma narrativa de él. Toda su vida, cada decisión que tomó, influenció la persona que es ahora. Y continuaría cambiando; ya había cambiado mucho y ella no tenía ni idea de eso. Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

–Sí. –dijo suavemente. –Formaste una instantánea de lo que soy. Felicidades. Pero no sabes _nada_ de mí. –su voz y su enojo crecieron mientras hablaba.

La sonrisa de Hermione instantáneamente desapareció.

–Nunca presumí conocerte.

–Bueno, como dije, que ni se te ocurra intentarlo. –Vio como ella intentaba saber que decir. Sonrió tristemente. –Yo también me he fijado en ti, Hermione. Buenas noches. –dijo, dejándola con el viento, las olas y sus pensamientos llenos de problemas.


	7. Entre la espada y la pared

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1. **

**Capítulo 7: Entre la espada y la pared.**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con el sonido de las olas detrás de ella. Se había quedado dormida en el porche, y se encontró a sí misma en el columpio. Recordaba perfectamente haberse sentado en una de las sillas. Alguien la había movido, le había dado una almohada y una cálida túnica. Examinó el material que la cubría y vio que le parecía familiar; se sentía familiar también. Era la túnica de Malfoy. Harry debió de haberla pedido prestada porque él no tiene una, pensó. Se acorrucó contra la túnica y miró al mundo llenarse de brillo.

Justo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, escuchó voces. Instintivamente buscó su varita, pero no podía identificar de dónde venía el sonido. Se puso de pie justo cuando dos personas volaron más allá del acantilado, haciendo giros y vueltas, intentando empujarse el uno al otro. Cuando miró con atención, pudo ver el brillante cabello rubio reflejando el sol y respiró llena de alivio; eran sólo Harry y Malfoy. Envió unas luces para que pudieran verla, lo que sucedió. Con un hechizo final, Malfoy golpeó a Harry en el brazo, lo que causó que esté brincara y con ello cayera.

–¡Involito! –dijo Malfoy, moviendo su varita y causando que Harry dejara de caer y flotara en el aire. Entonces Malfoy lo dirigió hacia el porche donde pronto aterrizó. Harry conjuró su escoba y miró tímidamente a Hermione, avergonzado de que Malfoy lo hubiera sobrepasado.

–¿Hermione, que estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Harry, sentándose junto a ella.

–Yo, uh, me quedé dormida aquí anoche. –dijo, intentando esconder su sorpresa y mirando a Draco, quien se negó a mirarla a los ojos. Huh, pensó; Malfoy se encargó de mí anoche. Era una cosa simple, moverla de un lugar a otro, haciendo que descansara adecuadamente. Pero también era una cosa muy amable, asegurarse de que tuviera algo suave debajo de su cabeza y algo para que se protegiera del frío. Todo lo que sabía de Draco Malfoy siempre había sido una pared sólida, formada de años de antipatía y peleas. Nunca nada había amenazado esa pared, sin embargo, el simple acto causó que un solo ladrillo cayera de la cima y cayera en cámara lenta hacia la tierra.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? Y tan temprano debo agregar. –preguntó.

–Entrenando. –Dijo Draco –Junto con el sol. Y tenemos hambre.

–Haré el desayuno. –ofreció Hermione. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa. Mientras Hermione cocinaba los huevos, salchichas y algunos panqueques, Draco habló.

–Harry me está enseñando todo lo que aprendió en su entrenamiento de auror, y yo le estoy enseñando algunos de mis, uh, talentos especiales.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Cómo qué?

–No te asustes Hermione, –dijo Harry. –Nada _demasiado_ oscuro. Sólo algo de Legimenrancia, Oclumancia, algunos contra hechizos y otros hechizos útiles.

–¿Harry Potter, para qué necesitas magia oscura?

–Bueno, para empezar, para pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso. –dijo Draco bufando. –Necesita al menos saber contra qué lucha, ¿no crees? Después de todo, el Señor Oscuro sabe todos los trucos que Potter puede sacar bajo la manga. Excepto esa que usaste en mí, –dijo, cómo si acabara de recordarlo. –¿Cuál era?

–Sectumsempra.

–Una herida permanente. Aún tengo algunas cicatrices, deberías saber.

–Bien. ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Me ibas a lanzar un cruciatus!

–Me venciste esa vez. Y nunca lo harás de nuevo, te lo aseguro. –Draco miró a Harry antes de tomar un trago de jugo de naranja y dijo, –¿Por cierto, dónde lo aprendiste?

–Snape.

Draco escupió el jugo.

–¿Qué?

Hermione puso el plato de salchichas en la mesa y se les unió.

–Bueno, no directamente de él, pero estaba en su libro de pociones, el que usé en sexto año. Estaba escrito con las palabras 'para enemigos' junto a él.

Draco pareció procesar algo rápidamente en su mente.

–¿Así que por eso eras tan adepto? ¿Hacías trampa con un libro?

–Sí. –dijo Hermione. –Le dije que el libro iba a meterlo en problemas. Pero se negó a escucharme.

–Cómo sea, –dijo Harry, comiendo un poco de los huevos. –Eso no es importante ahora, Señorita yo lo sé todo.

Hermione miró a Harry asesinamente.

–Recuerdas perfectamente lo que Arthur nos dijo el día que Ginny fue poseída por el diario… Nunca confíes en nada que piense por su cuenta.

–A menos que veas donde mantiene el cerebro. –Terminó Harry. –Lo sé. ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que tenías razón!

–¿Ya que pudieron superarlo, podemos avanzar? –preguntó Draco, ligeramente entretenido, pero no del todo interesado en escuchar más del libro.

–Sí. –gruñó Harry, tomando un poco de su jugo.

–Cómo dije, estábamos entrenando. –continuó Draco. –Y necesitamos hablar de tu parte en todo esto. Continuaremos entrenando hasta que Harry haya aprendido algunos hechizos importantes y haya dominado el estudio de la mente. Incluyendo improvisar sus incursiones en la oclumancia. Eso es lo más importante. Necesitamos que trabajes en información.

Hermione miró la comida que había puesto en el tenedor, pero antes de comerla, miró a Harry.

–¿Y qué tal si también quiero entrenar?

De nuevo, Draco escupió su jugo de naranja.

–¿Qué? –dijo, mirando a Hermione como si le hubiera preguntado si podía volar a la luna y traer algo de queso.

–Fregotego. –dijo Hermione distraída, hacia el desastre. –Me escuchaste.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Esto no era lo que había planeado. Esperaba que Hermione aceptara el rol que se le había dado, con algunos desacuerdos obviamente, pero nada demasiado complicado. Debió de haber sido el hecho de que no había estado cerca de ella en años lo que causó que olvidara su comportamiento testarudo y su inflexibilidad para algunas cosas, sin mencionar aquello que parecía meterla siempre en problemas con Potter y Weasley: determinación.

–Potter, habla con ella. –dijo Draco, decidiendo que estaba fuera de su alcance cuando se refería a lidiar con ella. Harry tenía años de experiencia y podría lograr su propósito más fácil que él. Draco sólo la molestaría más, incapaz de resistir la tentación de fastidiarla en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

–Hermione, –comenzó Harry.

Ella se giró hacia él y alzó una ceja, como diciendo, más que vale que esto sea bueno.

–Hermione, te necesitamos del otro lado.

–¿Haciendo qué?

–Buscando información. Formulando un plan.

–¿Información? –dijo, con un toque de disgusto en la palabra. –Código para aburrido.

Draco la miró boquiabierto.

–Pensé que disfrutabas las investigaciones, Granger; ¡Pensé que te gustaba tanto la biblioteca que preferirías vivir en ella!

Hermione lo miró fríamente.

–Bueno, me gusta investigar, y me gusta la biblioteca y los libros, y soy buena en eso, pero es aburrido comparado con lo que ustedes hacen. Harry puede decirte, practico hechizos así como los estudio de los libros. No quiero que me dejen de lado mientras ustedes aprenden hechizos y tácticas útiles, yo también quiero poder volar. Busco información todo el día en mi trabajo; ¡No lo dejé para venir aquí y que ustedes me dejen en la banca!

–¿En la qué? –preguntó Draco.

–Olvídalo, frase Muggle. Fútbol.

–Hermione, puede ser temporal. –dijo le aseguró Harry. No quería enojarla más de lo necesario. –Dos o tres semanas, investigas todo lo que puedas, y después renuncias. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda caminar libremente por Londres y por el Ministerio. Para el lunes, oficialmente seré catalogado como 'Perdido' y Malfoy no puede precisamente ir al Ministerio y pedir una credencial para la biblioteca. Necesitamos que mantengas tu presencia en Londres. Después de que renuncies al Ministerio, podrías conseguir un trabajo que te guste, tal vez trabajando en Flourish and Blotts o en la tienda de Fred y George. –Harry esperaba que pudiera distraer al enojo de Hermione y convertirlo en algo que le gustara; como los libros y los gemelos Weasley.

Hermione bufó.

–_No_ trabajaré para ellos.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry.

–¿Puedes imaginarlo? Probablemente me torturarían sin fin. Además, ellos sólo contratan brujas hermosas para trabajar con ellos, ¿no lo has notado?

Draco tosió de nuevo y decidió que había tenido suficiente jugo de naranja por el día. Puso el vaso en la mesa algo fuerte y Harry y Hermione lo miraron; Harry tenía una mirada divertida en el rostro.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, estoy bien. –contestó Draco malhumorado.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione.

–Sí, de hecho lo he notado. Ron disfruta comprar en la tienda cada que vamos al Callejón Diagon. –Rió ante el recuerdo de su última visita. –Okay, no tienes que trabajar para ellos. La idea que es que encuentres un trabajo fácil con horas flexibles. Entonces podrías pasar algo de tiempo ahí, y bueno, tal vez aprender un par de cosas… –dijo mirando a Draco, como esperando una confirmación.

Draco había estado estudiando a Hermione desde que hizo el comentario sobre el tipo de chicas que los Weasley contrataban. ¿En verdad no lo sabía? Se preguntaba si aparentemente sus amigos no le decían que no era del todo… desagradable de ver. Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente cuando escuchó a Harry ofrecerle a Hermione una oportunidad de participar en el entrenamiento.

–Eso no fue parte del acuerdo. –dijo Draco, cauteloso.

–¿Por qué no puedo aprender yo también? –preguntó Hermione, molesta.

–No tenemos tiempo. –dijo bruscamente.

–Harry puede enseñarme lo que tú le enseñaste; no tiene por qué ser una inconveniencia.

–¡No! –dijo Draco, golpeando su puño contra la mesa en impaciencia. La miró con enojo en sus ojos grises.

Hermione se negó a bajar la mirada.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó desafiante.

Draco habló clara y lentamente para que ella pudiera entender a la perfección.

–Harry ha escogido este camino para llegar a un final. –dijo, intentando controlar su voz para retener el enojo que intentaba salir por su voz. –Él y yo trabajaremos para cumplir eso.

–Bueno, suena como si en verdad no quisieras mi ayuda entonces. –dijo levantándose de la mesa; entonces salió de la cocina y subió a su recámara. Harry brincó cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

Draco dejó salir lentamente su respiración, corriendo una mano por su cabello.

–¿Siempre es tan testaruda e imposible?

Harry sólo sonrió.

–Sí, es parte de lo que la hace especial.

–Irritante, querrás decir.

–A veces, –dijo agradablemente. –Pero también es lo que la hace Hermione, y la mejor y más leal amiga que pudieras pedir. Y además, todos necesitan algo de picante en sus vidas, incluso tú. Sólo puedo imaginar cuán aburrida era tu vida antes de ella entrara, y ahora será más viva y ruidosa de lo que era antes.

Draco bufó.

–No necesito una vida animada, y ciertamente no una ruidosa. Estaba bastante bien antes, muchas gracias.

Harry rodó los ojos.

–Oh claro, por eso es que viniste conmigo con tu oferta, porque eras muy feliz con tu vida. –Sabía que había cruzado la línea demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Draco brillaron antes de volverse oscuros y sólidos, impenetrables e imposibles de leer. –Iré a hablar con ella, intentar que entienda nuestra posición. –Harry comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Draco lo detuvo.

–No, no puedo tenerte corriendo arreglando todo cada vez que ella y yo tengamos problemas. Lo que probablemente será algo común. Yo lo arreglaré.

Draco subió las escaleras, mentalmente preparándose para lo que iba a suceder. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, Hermione salió de su habitación, casi topando contra él.

–Cuidado, Granger. –dijo, apartándose antes del choque. –¿A dónde vas?

Hermione lo miró fríamente.

–No me voy a ir, si eso lo que estás pensando.

Draco la miró con curiosidad. Estaba sorprendido de ver que no había llorado. Había asumido que las chicas siempre lloraban cuando estaban molestas. También estaba sorprendido de ver que no estaba amenazando con irse para obtener lo que quería. Su experiencia con las chicas le enseñó que nacieron con el don de la manipulación, lo que usaban cuando la situación lo requiriera.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó, como si en verdad no le importara. Por dentro, tenía mucha curiosidad.

Hermione alejó la mirada, hacia las escaleras.

–Porque… tenías razón. –dijo, apenas audiblemente.

Draco parpadeó y tuvo que resistir la urgencia de conjurar un hechizo para limpiarse las orejas. En su lugar, meramente alzó una ceja, en una señal leve de incredulidad.

Ella bufó.

–Oh, cierra la boca o te van a entrar moscas. Y no me mires como si fuera del espacio. _Puedo_ admitirlo cuando me equivoco, sabes. –se cruzó de brazos, retándolo a pelear.

Draco intentó enfocarse en el incontenible deseo de saber que significaba 'del espacio'. En su lugar, se enfocó en la imposibilidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿O era una improbabilidad?

–¿Pero… puedes? –preguntó.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Sí, hurón. Puedo. No porque no pase seguido quiere decir que sea imposible.

Ah, así que era una improbabilidad después de todo.

–De todas maneras, como dije, tenías razón. Tú y Harry necesitan enfocarse en su trabajo. Yo haré mi parte como me pidieron. Pero Malfoy, _puedo_ pelear, si se llega a necesitar, no te arrepentirás de tenerme de tu lado.

–No lo dudo, Granger. –dijo, agradecido de que no iban a pelear y gritar, como había pensado. –Estimo altamente tus habilidades, y sé que eres una auror muy capaz. Es mi esperanza que tus habilidades, tan grandes como son, no sean necesarias. ¿Podemos regresar con Harry y discutir tu parte en el plan?

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, cuando se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

–Oh, toma. –dijo, dándole la túnica que había usado para taparla la noche anterior. Draco evitó verla a los ojos mientras extendía la mano para tomarla. Cuando lo hizo, sus dedos se rozaron, enviando una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el brazo a Hermione. Se alejó, mirándolo sorprendida. Sin embargo, él pareció no sentir nada, ya que sólo asintió y se giró hacia su habitación. Hermione se quedó observándolo por un momento, entonces sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras.

Draco había sentido la energía que pasó entre ellos, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. No entendía que había pasado; nunca había sentido algo así y se preguntó qué significaba. Puso la túnica en la cama y se detuvo un momento. Sus dedos apenas se habían rozado, pero la energía había sido poderosa y fuerte. Frunció el ceño, buscando en su mente por alguna explicación para lo que había sucedido. Cuando nada lógico surgió, sacudió la cabeza y dejó la habitación.

Harry y Hermione estaban hablando agradablemente cuando entró a la cocina. Recogió los platos de la mesa y los puso en el fregadero.

Harry lo tomó como una señal para continuar con su conversación.

–¿En qué estábamos? Oh, sí. Entrenaremos aquí. Hay una saliente cerca del acantilado lo suficientemente largo como para tener un duelo adecuado. Cuando no nos encuentres aquí en la casa, lo más probable es que estemos ahí, por si nos necesitas.

–Como estoy seguro de que ya sabes, –dijo Draco, –Esta casa está protegida con el encantamiento Fidelius. En caso de que alguien se aventure tan lejos de la civilización, no verán nada más que un campo vacío. No seremos vistos mientras estemos en un duelo.

–¿El encantamiento Fidelius? ¿Cómo?

–Yo soy el guardián secreto.

–¿Para tu propia casa?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo es eso posible?

Draco suspiró como si una niña de dos años le estuviera haciendo preguntas tonta.

–Eso no es importante ahora, Granger.

Ella lo miró con un momento, entonces se giró hacia Harry y dijo,

–¿Okay, entonces que pasará conmigo?

Harry tomó aire antes de continuar.

–Tú tienes una tarea muy importante.

Hermione lo miró, ansiosa por saber cuál sería su parte en el plan.

–¿Bien? –dijo después de un momento de silencio por parte de su amigo.

–Tú tarea es hacer un plan de limpieza. –Hermione frunció el ceño, sin entender que quería decir. –Una vez que Voldemort esté muerto, el Ministerio tendrá que hacer un gran trabajo para encarcelar a todos los amigos de Malfoy.

Draco miró a Harry, divertido por su elección de palabras.

–Los mortífagos. –dijo Hermione.

–Sí. Queremos que tengas un plan para que el Ministerio realice esa tarea.

Ella asintió, pensando en la lista que Malfoy le había dado; sería un enorme trabajo.

Como si leyera su mente, Draco dijo,

–Y esa lista que te di no está del todo completa. Fue todo lo que pude descubrir. –Se sentó con ellos después de haber terminado de limpiar los platos.

–Hermione, puedes hacer lo que quieras sobre el trabajo. –dijo Harry, intentando recordarle que había cosas buenas envueltas en este plan.

–Oh, Granger. Hay una parte en esta tarea que creo que disfrutarás, lo que también es muy importante, adivinar lo que hará cada mortífago una vez que el Señor Tenebroso muera. Algunos huirán, otros pelearán, y otros dirán que fueron usados con la maldición Imperious. Mi padre como ejemplo.

–Cómo si alguien fuera a creer eso. –dijo Hermione sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos sorprendida al esperar el enojo de Draco, pero este nunca vino.

Él solo la miró extrañado y continuó.

–O mi madre, quien en realidad nunca tomó la marca. Podrá alegar que mi padre la controlaba, lo que en realidad no es del todo mentira.

–¿Tu madre no es parte de los mortífago? –dijo Hermione.

–Para todos sus intentos y propósitos, sí; por asociación. Ella nunca tomó la marca porque ella se casó con Lucius y él la tomó. La esposa de un mortífago no tiene derechos o puede decir algo; ellas deben seguir a sus esposos como ellos siguen al Señor Tenebroso. Mi tía Bella fue algo así como una excepción, pero ella había mostrado una gran habilidad con las Artes Oscuras, el dolor, la tortura, y todo ese tipo de cosas desde joven. El Señor Tenebroso no acepta muchas seguidoras femeninas. Sin embargo, mi madre ciertamente merece Azkabán, aunque no creo que alguna vez haya tomado una vida.

Hermione se estremeció ante lo casual de su comentario sobre asesinatos. Repentinamente recordó que este hombre había matado a sus padres. Había estado tan distraída por lo que había pasado que por momento lo olvido. Sobre sus padres; sobre la noche cuando los encontró; sobre el monstro de hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada, tan irracional; tan ciega? Miró a Harry, sintiendo miedo repentinamente, y no sólo por Malfoy, sino por ella.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué, Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, pero Draco notó que le temblaban las manos.

–Hey, –dijo Harry, tomando su mano derecha e intentado alejar sus miedos, los que sea que fueran. –¿Estás bien, cierto? Estoy aquí; nada te lastimará. Yo te protegeré.

Ella asintió de nuevo, intentando calmarse. Contrólate, se dijo a sí misma. No podía dejar que _él_ la viera débil; no podía saber cuán fácil era lastimarla, sólo le echaría sal a la herida, presionándolo con la punta de su varita hasta que el dolor fuera insoportable.

–Estoy bien. –dijo forzando una voz valiente.

Durante este intercambio, Draco pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado para que Hermione se volviera un pálido fantasma. Acaba de terminar de hablar de su madre… que ella no había matado a nadie. Pero no había dicho la palabra 'matar', había usado otras palabras. ¿Había sido eso? El día anterior, afuera de la casa, él alegó 47 muertes; ella lo corrigió con la palabra asesinatos. Tal vez era eso; no, no podía ser, no era lo suficiente como para provocar ese efecto dramático en ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al darse cuenta de la razón. Sus padres. Ella los había recordado, y recordó su parte en ello, y deseó regresar el tiempo y borrar lo que dijo. No había sido su intención causarle dolor y se arrepintió de lo que sus palabras ocasionaron.

–Estoy bien. –repitió Hermione, sonando más segura que antes. –Parece que será mejor que mantenga mi trabajo en el Ministerio. Puedo obtener más información de los mortífagos más efectivamente, dado que es mi trabajo después de todo, cazarlos. En adición, me ayudará a conocer mejor a mis compañeros, así sé a quién recurrir cuando llegue el tiempo.

Draco sonrió.

–Sabía que te había escogido por una razón, Granger. Es ese cerebro tuyo.

Hermione intentó no abalanzarse sobre él y apretar su garganta. Trabajar con Malfoy iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, ahora que pensaba más que nunca que debería de estar muerto. O muriendo. O pudriéndose por dentro. Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Entonces suspiró y dijo,

–Me agradó la idea de trabajar en Flourish and Blotts. ¿Okay, ahora qué?

Harry habló.

–Donde vivirás, eso depende de ti; puedes quedarte aquí, o vivir en Londres, o en donde quieras en verdad.

Hermione no había pensado en donde iba a vivir, asumiendo que se quedaría ahí. El hecho de que tuviera esa opción hizo que frunciera el ceño.

–Oh.

–Depende de ti. –dijo Harry, sin querer presionarla a tomar una decisión.

–¿Puedo pensarlo?

–Claro. –dijo Harry.

–Tomaré mi decisión esta noche. –dijo mirando a Harry. Se negó a mirar a Malfoy más de lo necesario. Él y Harry se quedaron.

–Entrenaremos hoy. Gracias por el desayuno, Hermione. –dijo Harry. Y entonces salió.

Hermione pasó la mayoría del día pensando en dos cosas: Draco Malfoy y en donde iba a vivir.

Se sentó en la cama toda la mañana mientras pensaba en él. Malfoy había matado a sus padres, y sin embargo aquí estaba ella, sentada en _su_ casa, comiendo _su_ comida, respirando _su_ preciado y puro aire. ¿Cómo podía vivir en la misma casa que él? Ciertamente había jurado hechizarlo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, no sólo por sus padres sino por cada vez que la llamó sangre sucia. Frunció el ceño. No la había llamado así desde que volvió a entrar a su vida. ¿Por qué no? Tuvo muchas oportunidades; tal vez había sido parte del acuerdo que había hecho con Harry. Sólo algo tan serio podría ser una explicación de la ausencia de sus dos palabras favoritas. Eso debió ser, decidió.

¿No sería deshonrar la memoria de sus padres vivir en la casa de Malfoy? Intentó pensar en lo que ellos querrían, pero cuando lo hacía, sólo la hacía llorar. No sabía que querían porque ellos no estaban aquí, porque él los había matado. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar claramente?

–No. –Hermione intentó tranquilizarse. –Piensa; ¿Qué querrían tus padres que hicieras?

Conjuró un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y una botella de tinta y comenzó una lisa de cosas que pensó podrían ayudarla en su decisión. La cosa más importante, decidió, sería que estaría ayudando a Harry e indirectamente ayudarlo a _derrotar_ a Voldemort, lo que ayudaría al mundo entero, no sólo al mágico. Y si Harry creía que Malfoy tenía algo que lo ayudaría a derrotar a Voldemort, ella confiaba con su vida a Harry, entonces ella tenía que confiar en que Malfoy en verdad tenía algo para ayudar. Quería estar ahí para Harry y con Harry tanto como él lo permitiera; después de todo eran amigos. Dado que Malfoy parecía ser la llave, o al menos tener la llave, eso quería decir que tenían que soportarlo.

El peso de lo que podría significar la muerte de Voldemort la golpeó. Libertad para los magos, brujas, y muggles, de él, del miedo, de todo lo que había estado reinando los últimos seis años. Sus padres apoyarían su decisión de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, incluso si eso significaba tener que trabajar con un asesino. Ella sabía eso de sus padres, porque eran buenas personas, que le enseñaron a ser buena y a pensar en los demás. Muchas vidas estaban en riesgo en la guerra y muchas vidas podrían ser salvadas debido a lo que Harry y Draco estaban haciendo. Esas vidas eran más importantes, al final, que la suya. Ella ya había aceptado que tal vez moriría por la guerra, y esta situación era meramente desagradable. Por un tiempo indefinido. Aun así, mucho bien vendría de ello. Tendría que sacrificar su felicidad y paz temporal por el bien de toda la gente que sería salvada con el fin de la guerra.

Hermione sonrió y se dio cuenta de que sentía como la paz se iba haciendo lugar en su corazón. Con el dilema resuelto, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y bajó a la cocina para hacer un sándwich. No quería ver a los chicos, así que se lo llevó a su habitación. Después de que terminó, escuchó los sonidos de los chicos en la cocina, preparando algo para comer.

Leyó por un rato antes de realizar su siguiente tarea; decidir dónde iba a vivir. Hermione conjuró otras dos piezas de pergamino. En una escribió 'Londres: Pros y contras' y en la otra, escribió, 'Malfoy: Pros y Contras'. Durante las siguientes dos horas, llenó las listas con todas las cosas buenas y malas que pudiera pensar de ambos lugares.

Finalmente, se hizo para atrás y observó las listas. En Londres, estaría en su departamento, con todas sus cosas, cerca de sus amigos y su trabajo, y del mundo mágico en general. Sería libre de ir y venir a su gusto, y hacer lo que quisiera. Pero estaría lejos de Harry y sería más difícil estar en contacto con todo lo que pasara aquí.

Por otro lado, vivir con Malfoy sería una prueba dura. Ella tenía fuertes sentimientos en cuánto a él correspondía. Lo había odiado por muchos meses después del asesinato de sus padres. Y estaba bastante segura de él aún la odiaba. No podía imaginar que sería tener que vivir con alguien a quien odiaba. Imaginó un sinfín de números de peleas, sonrisas arrogantes, miradas de desprecio y referencias a su sangre (sólo porque no lo ha mencionado, no quiere decir que no lo haga nunca). Y era _su_ casa, lo que significaba que ella tenía que seguir las reglas de Malfoy, si alguna vez había algún problema. ¿Qué tal si la trataba como una esclava, o peor, como un elfo doméstico, dado que ella estaba en un posición 'inferior'? ¿Qué tal si la quería aquí como una ama de llaves? Rechazaría semejante posición. Su lista de contras para vivir con Malfoy era la más larga que había hecho, mientras que los pros era la más corta. Estaría cerca de Harry y con ello sabría lo que estaría pasando con él. Pero también significaba que estaría más cerca de Malfoy, otra contra.

Para la cena, aún no había llegado a una conclusión. Buscó entre los gabinetes para hacer algo de comer, y regresó a su habitación para comer sola. De nuevo, los escuchó en la cocina, y esta vez no se fueron una vez que terminaron. Podía escuchar los apagados sonidos de la conversación y eso sólo la distrajo. Conjuro un hechizo silenciante para su habitación y sonrió ante la tranquilidad que siguió.

Después de un par de horas de pensar en las listas, y cambiarlas, suspiró pesadamente. Había una batalla dentro de su cabeza: lógica vs emociones. Usualmente, la lógica ganaba fácilmente, pero esta vez la otra dirección la atraía fuertemente. Pero la lógica era muy útil, y nunca la había hecho equivocarse, a diferencia de cuando seguía a su corazón, a sus emociones. Como en quinto año, cuando dejó que Harry la convenciera de que tenían que ir al Ministerio para salvar a Sirius.

Su corazón jalaba fuertemente esta vez, como nunca antes. Le estaba diciendo que esto era importante, que lo que estaban haciendo era importante, que necesitaba atención. Con otro pesado suspiro, Hermione alejó las listas y fue a encontrar a Harry. Él y Malfoy estaban en la sala, hablando en un tono muy bajo y serio. Cuando la vieron, se callaron.

–¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó.

–Sí, claro. –dijo, poniéndose de pie. Caminaron hacia el porche donde Hermione se sentó en la silla en la que se había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Había una tormenta formándose en el mar. El viento estaba más frío que la noche anterior, y pudo ver rayos a la distancia.

–Bueno, –comenzó, –Todo en lo que he pensado, desde todos los ángulos, todos los puntos lógicos apuntan a Londres, –dijo, sin quitar sus ojos de la tormenta. Cuando los rayos brillaban, las olas se levantaban hacia las nubes y el agua parecía hervir como una poción.

–Okay, lo entiendo. –dijo Harry. Estaba intentando esconder su decepción, o eso suponía.

Entonces se giró para verlo.

–Pero Harry, la verdad es, que no _quiero_ vivir ahí. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, donde está la acción. –Se giró de nuevo hacia la tormenta. –Amo este lugar.

–Hermione, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

–Lo sé. –Se quedó en silencio por un minuto. –Me podría sentar aquí toda la noche y nunca cansarme de mirarlo. El agua ahí afuera. Se quedó una parte pequeña de mí anoche. No me había sentido tan calmada desde… hace mucho tiempo. E incluso aunque es _aquí_, dónde está _él_, creo que está bien. El mar está tan vivo. Es como si el mundo estuviera respirando con cada ir y venir del agua. Su profundidad es infinita, su voz implacable. Podrías ser ahogado por su profundidad o salvado por su llamado. Y sin embargo puede matarte sin detenerse, con una simple mirada.

Harry no dijo nada por un rato.

–¿Así que amas este lugar? ¿Tan rápido?

–Oh, sí. Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo con el agua, pero este mar me ha encantado, Harry.

–Es increíble. –Entonces Harry gimió. –Oh, Hermione, le prometí a Ginny que le escribiría para hacerle saber que estoy bien. ¿Te importaría si me voy ahora?

–No, claro que no, ve.

–¿Entonces ya has tomado tu decisión? ¿Te quedarás aquí?

Ella asintió, y levantó la mirada para sonreírle.

–Ahora ve a escribirle a tu esposa. –Harry se fue sin más motivaciones. Hermione sonrió a la tormenta y ante el pensamiento de Harry y Ginny casados. Entonces se estremeció ante el frío viento.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Harry sobre su vida con Ginny, pero sintió la calidez de algo siendo puesto en sus hombros, y se movió para dejar que Draco le pusiera de nuevo la túnica. Después Hermione la tomó y la envolvió completamente alrededor de ella.

Se sentó donde había estado Harry.

–¿Así que cómo está el clima hoy? –preguntó, viendo la tormenta.

Ella rió.

–¿Es un intento de conversación? –Él no habló por algunos minutos. –Cielo azul despejado, con un 10% de probabilidad de precipitación. –respondió finalmente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Buen humor, entonces? –preguntó.

Ella asintió.

–Amo este lugar.

De nuevo, Draco estuvo en silencio por varios minutos. Ella parecía no notarlo muchos, pero los nervios de Draco estaban agitados. Había salido para decirle algo, para decirle algo que había estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacer. Sabía que ella no entendería, probablemente se enojaría, y había una pequeña posibilidad de que lo maldijera por ello. Pero tenía que decirlo, sin importar como reaccionara. Cuando finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar, dijo, apenas audiblemente entre el ruido de la tormenta.

–¿Importaría si te digo que lo siento?

Hermione se congeló. ¿Había querido decir lo que pensaba? Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y ellas las dejó caer, sin vergüenza. No podía responderle; no había nada que decir. Se habían ido, y él no podía traerlos de vuelta, no con una disculpa, no con toda la magia del mundo. ¿Qué importaba que dijera que lo siente, que bien podría hacer eso? Se sintió adormecida. Hacía tan sólo unas horas ella había decidido poner a un lado sus sentimientos de enojo y odio por este hombre para ayudar a Harry a lograr su misión, pero él tenía que venir y decir ESO. A hablar de sus padres, a ella.

Draco la vio llorar. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas. Él deseó poder decir que no sentía nada al verla llorar, pero no era verdad, ni siquiera estaba cerca. Vio como Hermione ponía las rodillas contra su pecho y recargaba la rodilla en ellas, nunca quitando su mirada del mar. Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, se dio cuenta de que ella no le iba a decir nada.

Suspiró y se puso de pie.

–No duermas aquí de nuevo. Va a llover. –Entonces entró. Hermione no se movió para indicar que lo había escuchado, y no fue sino hasta 20 minutos después, que ella respondió.

–¿Qué te importa?

* * *

Justo antes de ir a la cama, Draco revisó el porche. Hermione aún estaba ahí, en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Fue a la habitación de Harry y tocó.

-Potter. Hermione está afuera y va a llover.

-Okay, gracias; yo iré por ella.

Draco regresó a su habitación y esperó hasta que escuchó a Harry dejar su habitación, bajar las escaleras, abrir y cerrar la puerta del porche, abrir y cerrarla de nuevo, y escuchó dos pares de pies subiendo las escaleras, seguido de dos puertas cerrándose. Entonces apagó su luz y se fue a dormir.

* * *

_Una vez junto al océano_  
_Robert Frost_

_El agua rota hizo un estruendo brumoso._  
_Grandes olas vieron a otras venir,_  
_Y pensaron en hacer algo para la orilla,_  
_Esa agua nunca había llegado antes de la tierra._  
_Las nubes eran bajas y peludas en el cielo,_  
_Como cerraduras soplando hacia adelante en el brillo de los ojos._  
_No podías decirlo, y sin embargo parecía como si_  
_La orilla fuera afortunada de estar respaldada por un acantilado,_  
_El acantilado estaba respaldado por un continente;_  
_Parecía como si una noche de oscuras intenciones venía,_

_Y no solo una noche, sino una era._  
_Alguien mejor tenía que estar preparado para su ira._  
_Habría más que un agua rota de un océano_  
_Antes que por último Dios sacara la luz fue hablada._

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Espero y este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**xsxbx**


	8. El mundo no se terminará

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1. **

**Capítulo 8: El mundo no se terminará.**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó enojada. La noche anterior había sido como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado. No podía pensar en nada, no en Malfoy, no en sus padres y ciertamente no en lo que él había dicho. Pero dormir le había hecho bien, y su mente ya estaba girando cuando sus ojos se abrieron. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Había hablado de sus padres, sin su permiso, y después intentó decir que lo sentía! ¡DISCULPARSE! ¡Cómo si tan siquiera supiera lo que eso significaba!

Se quitó las cobijas y se sentó en la cama. Se negaba a pasar otro minuto en la casa con él. Se duchó y se vistió rápido, ansiosa de dejar la casa lo antes posible. Ni siquiera quería comer el desayuno aquí. Hermione empacó una bolsa pequeña, no regresaría ese día, y posiblemente nunca. Incluso aunque decidió vivir aquí, en la casa de Malfoy, podía cambiar de opinión cuando quisiera. Después de todo, la opción lógica era vivir en Londres, y Harry estaría bien sin ella.

Hermione olió el desayuno, y su estómago gruñó. Bajó ruidosamente las escaleras. Harry y Draco estaban sentados en la mesa, discutiendo la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos levantó la mirada cuando entró a la habitación. Cuando ella lo vio, gruñó y algo dentro de ella se desató.

–¡Cómo te atreves! –prácticamente le gritó a Malfoy. –No tienes derecho. ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar de ellos! ¿Me escuchaste? Estoy aquí por Harry; no podría importarme menos si te caes de ese acantilado. Si esperas que acepte tu disculpa, o siquiera la reconozca, entonces es obvio que no sabes nada de mí. No es como si quisieras saber sobre mí, cerdo arrogante; Siempre he estado muy por debajo de ti para que lo notes. Con lo que estoy perfectamente bien. Puedes continuar con tu prejuiciosa vida todo lo que quieras, sólo no vuelvas a mencionarlos. O me aseguraré de que no sables de nuevo. No me retes, no me detendré.

Draco se quedó perfectamente sentado absorbiendo su arranque. Quería interrumpirla y decirle que la sangre ya no importaba para él, que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero decidió que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada.

Hermione se giró hacia Harry.

–Me voy. Volveré mañana después del trabajo. –Entonces, con una fría mirada hacia Malfoy, añadió, –Tal vez. –Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Granger. –Hermione se giró, anticipando su refutación y lista para pelear. Pero sólo movió su varita y un pedazo de pergamino voló hacia ella. Hermione lo tomó; lo leyó.

–Hake's Edge. –Por supuesto; no sabía dónde estaba, y no podría regresar sin saberlo. No dijo nada y salió por la puerta principal.

–Hermione, –llamó Harry, siguiéndola. –¿Podrías traer esto por nosotros? –preguntó, sosteniendo una lista.

–Claro. –dijo, su corazón latiendo a velocidad normal.

Harry forzó una sonrisa y terminó pareciendo como si le doliera algo.

–Que te vaya bien.

Hermione le regresó la sonrisa.

–Gracias. Voy a la madriguera hoy. ¿Algo que quieras que le diga a tu esposa?

–Oh, Hermione, no. Ella no sabe que estás conmigo. Recuerda, se supone que nada ha cambiado para ti.

–¿En serio? ¿Incuso para Ginny? –Estaba triste de que no tendría nadie con quien hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando a excepción de dos personas, bueno, en realidad era una persona y una serpiente.

Harry sabía que la estaba molestando, y sabía que sería muy difícil mantener un secreto tan grande de ella. No es que Hermione fuera mala con los secretos, simplemente sabía que ella tenía que hablar sobre algunas cosas de su vida y su lista de escuchantes estaba limitada a dos.

–Lo siento, pero no, ella no puede saber.

Hermione suspiró.

–Okay. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. –Lo abrazó fuertemente. –Adiós, Harry. Cuídate. Si accidentalmente empujas a Malfoy por el acantilado, no me molestaré en lo absoluto.

Harry rió.

–Vamos, Hermione, bien sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–¿Puedo tener esperanza, no crees?

–Qué tengas un lindo día. Oh, y cuando no vaya mañana, actúa sorprendida. –Hermione asintió y después desapareció.

Harry regresó a la cocina y sentó.

–¿Quieres explicarme de qué se trató todo eso?

Draco frunció el ceño.

–Sus padres.

–Oh.

Estuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, terminando su desayuno.

–¿Así que es de temperamento fuerte, huh? –dijo Draco, levantando su plato.

–No tienes idea.

Harry y Draco pasaron el día entrenando. Era el primero de cientos, posiblemente, y Harry estaba exhausto. Draco lo hizo pasar por todo tipo de, como él los llamaba, 'pruebas', para determinar las habilidades y debilidades de Harry, tanto mágicas como físicas. Al tiempo que el sol descendía, Draco terminó la sesión, y le dijo a Harry que continuarían con las pruebas al día siguiente.

Después Draco hizo la cena. Después de que comenzaron a comer, le dijo a Harry que se reservaría su comentario sobre sus habilidades hasta que pudiera apreciarlas bien. El resto de la cena pasó en silencio.

Harry pasó su tiempo pensando en el desastre potencial en que se había metido. La cosa era, que confiaba en Malfoy. Las cosas que le había dicho ese día en su oficina habían sorprendido a Harry hasta dejarlo en shock… pero hubo una cosa en particular… Y Harry pensó que nada lo sorprendería de nuevo después de eso.

No sabía cómo terminaría todo esto, pero Malfoy parecía confiado en que tendrían éxito, que _él_ tendría éxito. Parecía tener una respuesta para cada pregunta que Harry tuviera. Excepto Hermione. Draco estaba extrañamente silencioso en cuanto a ella se refería, y así había sido desde ese día en su oficina. O no quería hablar de ella, o no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Harry sospechaba que era la última, Hermione podía ser un movimiento arriesgado, como el día anterior, cuando demandó entrenar también. Deseaba que fuera posible. Sabía que ella aprendería las cosas más rápido que él, sin impedir directamente su entrenamiento, pero sí lo _atrasaría_. Y Malfoy insistía en que tenían que apegarse al riguroso horario; Hermione no podría mantener el ritmo de ambos.

Harry suspiró. Ya extrañaba a Ginny. No vivían juntos, y nadie sabía que estaban juntos, y ni hablar de estar casados. Casi lo hacía divertido. Tenían que escabullirse, encontrarse en lugares oscuros, aunque fueran sólo diez minutos. Pero valía la pena; nunca daban por sentado su tiempo juntos. Tenía planeado verla, aunque fuera sólo en navidad, y esperaba que Malfoy lo dejara verla más seguido, pero aunque lo hiciera, sería arriesgado. Tenían que estar cerca de su familia, y añadirle la complicación de que Hermione sabía de ellos y estaba con él aquí, y ella vería más seguido a Ginny… todo hacía que sintiera a su cabeza dar vueltas.

Estaba contento de que Hermione estuviera ahí este fin de semana, cuando le dijo a Ginny que se iría en su misión secreta. Primera, estaría ahí para su amiga, y segunda, y descartaría la duda de que Hermione supiera algo de él.

–Gracias por la cena, Malfoy.

Draco lo miró y meramente asintió.

–Creo que mejor subiré.

–Okay.

Harry dejó a Draco en la mesa y fue a su habitación. Intentó leer, pero apareció el rostro de Ginny, del día en que le dijo que se iría a una misión secreta pronto, no autorizada por el Ministerio, y no podría verla o escribirle mucho, molestándolo. Su rostro había estado lleno de tristeza, pero también determinación. Ella le dijo que si estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, que ella lo apoyaría, pero que de todas maneras se preocuparía. Después de todo era hija de Molly Weasley.

Dejó de leer y se acostó en su pequeña pero cómoda cama mirando el techo, pensando sobre su hermosa esposa hasta que se sumergió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la Madriguera cuando se estaban preparando para el desayuno. Los Weasley la recibieron felizmente, hablando animadamente con ella y poniendo comida en su plato. Los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos mientras comía en silencio. Molly y Arthur estaban igual que siempre, cariñosos, amables y cálidos. Billy y Fleur estaban ausentes; vivían en la sección mágica de Londres. Charlie se había mudado de nuevo hacía unos años, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, para ayudar a pelear al frente en el conflicto contra Voldemort; se estaba riendo de algo que Ron había dicho, tomando un bocado de sus huevos.

Percy había regresado a la familia una tarde hace un año y su madre lo aceptó sin ninguna explicación, causando tumultos entre los chicos. Eventualmente, Percy se disculpó con la familia, y dio un intento de explicación, a la que Fred y George bufaron, y después rompió en llanto, diciéndoles que Quien–no–debía–ser–nombrado había regresado, y que tenía pesadillas todos los días en los que algunos de ellos moría. Molly había empezado a llorar, así como Fleur, y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. Arthur y Bill fueron los primeros en aceptar su regreso. Hermione supuso que era porque eran mayores, y entendían perfectamente lo que la guerra significaba (que en algún punto alguno de ellos podía morir) y no querían arriesgarse. Charlie fue el siguiente en aceptarlo, y Fred, George, Ron y Ginny pronto le siguieron, pero no fueron tan misericordiosos como sus hermanos mayores. Fred y George especialmente, incluso ahora.

Ambos estaban comiendo panqueques, hablando felizmente con Ginny sobre sus nuevos productos. Su negocio había crecido tan rápidamente que habían abierto una sucursal en Hogsmeade, donde Ginny trabajaba con George; Fred se quedó con la tienda en Londres. Vivían bastante bien, y daban mucho dinero a la orden y a sus familias.

Ron había sido herido terriblemente en batalla hace 14 meses. Se había vuelto un auror, como ella y Harry, y fueron llamados a investigar a un almacén que sospechaban era casa de los mortífagos y otras cosas oscuras. Aunque 12 aurores hicieron el viaje, fueron superados en número. Parecía como si hubiera una reunión ese día, porque había casi 50 mortífagos presentes. Superados en número y en territorio enemigo. No les tomó mucho decidir que tenían que retirarse, pero muchos fueron heridos y uno fue asesinado antes de que pudieran salir de ahí. Hermione casi se ahoga con su jugo de naranja al darse cuenta de que Malfoy probablemente estuvo ahí, considerando que era un mortífago tan importante. Hermione suprimió la urgencia de gritar en frustración; ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sacudió la cabeza para limpiarla de esos pensamientos.

Ron había aprendido a caminar de nuevo, y la recuperación le tomó casi un año. Ahora estaba normal de nuevo, pero aun no entraba de nuevo a la pelea, queriendo sólo descansar y estar con su familia. Planeaba regresar a trabajar en octubre, pero con la pronto notoria ausencia de Harry, se preguntaba si es que algún día regresaría. Sabía que él querría hacer algo útil, y pensó que en lugar de regresar al Ministerio, se volvería devoto completamente a la Orden.

Ginny estaba riendo de Fred y George, pero Hermione podía decir que no todo estaba bien con su amiga. Había tristeza en la orilla de sus ojos, una que usualmente no estaba ahí. Hermione deseó poder abrazarla y hacer que esa tristeza se fuera.

Después del desayuno, pasó la mañana con Ginny y Ron, caminando en el jardín y hablando.

–¿Has visto a Harry, Hermione? –preguntó Ron. Hermione sintió a Ginny tensarse junto a ella.

–¿No, por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Usualmente viene a desayunar los domingos. Siempre está aquí. Sólo me preguntaba si sabías algo.

–No. –odiaba mentirles.

–Oh, bueno. Tal vez se le atravesó algo. –dijo Ron, arrastrando los pies entre las hojas.

Ginny asintió y cambió de tema.

–¿Cómo te va en el trabajo, Hermione? No te hemos visto en algunas semanas.

–¿Recuerdan esa difícil tarea que Harry me dio? –Ellos asintieron. –Bueno, finalmente terminó el viernes. Estoy muy contenta de tener eso fuera de mi vida. –Gimió, pensando en la tarea, Malfoy, que ahora estaba más que nunca en su vida.

–Eso es bueno, Hermione. –ofreció Ron. –¿Fue Harry a trabajar el viernes?

–Sí. –dijo, nerviosa de que la conversación regresara tan rápido a Harry.

–No vino en todo el fin de semana. Estoy preocupado.

–Oh Ron, no seas tonto. –dijo, intentando sonar lo más relajada posible. –Estoy segura de que está bien. Cómo dijiste, algo del trabajo posiblemente le impidió venir.

–Aun así, siempre viene a cenar o a pasar un rato aquí. –continuó.

–¿Ron, dejemos el tema en paz, si? No sabemos qué está pasando con Harry, pero estoy segura de que está bien, y no necesita que nos estemos preocupando por él. –dijo Ginny, claramente no queriendo continuar con la conversación.

–Bien. –dijo gruñonamente. Hablaron sobre otros temas el resto de la mañana. El almuerzo lo pasaron con toda la familia de nuevo, y después de eso, Ron fue con Fred y George a la tienda, y Hermione se quedó con Molly y Ginny, horneando galletas y pasteles para una función del Ministerio que Molly y Arthur tenían que ir durante la semana.

A veces sorprendía a Hermione que la vida continuaba de maneras extrañas, a pesar de la guerra. Una parte de ella pensaba que las cosas como bailes y cenas elegantes no deberían de hacerse, que la gente no debería reír, hasta que estuvieran seguros. Pero entonces, no estarían verdaderamente seguros una vez que Voldemort fuera derrotado. Eso era parte de la vida. La otra parte de ella pensaba que por supuesto que la gente debía reír, porque así es como peleas; la risa podría continuar.

La cena estaba deliciosa, como siempre, y después todos se fueron a sentar juntos a la sala, hablando, leyendo, o lo que quisiera hacer. Los Weasley apreciaban el tiempo que tenían juntos y pasaban cada momento posible entre ellos, incluso Percy. Ginny recibió la carta de Harry después de la cena y quiso dormirse temprano. Hermione se disculpó y fue con ella. Tocó en la puerta de Ginny, que era donde Hermione también dormiría.

–Adelante. –vino la voz de Ginny.

Hermione abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella una vez que entró a la recámara. Se sentó junto a Ginny en la cama.

–¿Es de Harry? –preguntó.

Ginny asintió.

–Él… se fue.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Él… se fue a una misión. No sé nada de ello. –Hermione sabía que Ginny quería contarle todo, sobre su matrimonio, sobre la misión de Harry; todo. Pero no podía, y sólo se limpió los ojos y se acostó en la cama.

Era difícil para Hermione; ella quería consolar a su amiga, pero no podía hacerlo bien sin decirle lo que sabía, y le dijo a Harry que no lo haría. Suspiró y se acostó en la cama también, pensando sobre todo lo que había cambiado en su vida ese fin de semana. Se quedó dormida, con su último pensamiento siendo Harry.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue a trabajar normalmente. La ausencia de Harry causó un poco de agitación, pero la mayoría supuso que iría al día siguiente. Supuso que empezarían a entrar en pánico para el final de la semana. Después de otro aburrido día en el trabajo, se fue de compras por las cosas de la lista de Harry. Visitó casi todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagon antes de regresar a su departamento.

Hermione tomó algunas cosas; ropa, sus libros favoritos, y algunas cosas que podría necesitar, aunque Malfoy había previsto más que suficiente. Malfoy. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento de él. Decidió que regresaría, por Harry; no podía dejarlo solo, y no confiaba en Malfoy. Con ella ahí, al menos podría tener un ojo en Harry.

Pero odiaba la idea de regresar y tener que verlo. ¿Por qué se había disculpado? Nada tenía sentido; no encajaba con la imagen que ella había formado en su cabeza. Él era despiadado, malvado y cruel. Y había matado a sus padres, algo que ella nunca perdonaría. Nunca. Ni siquiera se debió de haber molestado en decirle que nunca lo perdonaría; claro que no lo haría, no necesitaba pensarlo. Pero lo pensó. Eso la molestaba sin fin.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para limpiar sus pensamientos sobre el rubio, asegurándose de tener todo lo que necesitaba, se apareció en Hake's Edge. No había nadie cuando llegó a la casa, y por un momento se sintió aliviada, aunque eso sólo significaba posponer lo inevitable. Puso la bolsa de las cosas en la mesa y fue hacia el acantilado. Cuando bajó la vista, vio la saliente de la que habían hablado, y Harry y Malfoy estaban ahí, hechizos volando en todas las direcciones.

Hermione regresó a la casa y comenzó a preparar la cena. Una hora después, los chicos no habían regresado, así que puso la mesa y mantuvo la comida caliente, y se sentó en la estancia con un libro. Pasó otra hora antes de que ambos regresaran.

–Mmm… Hermione debió regresar. –Escuchó decir a Harry. –Compórtate, Malfoy.

Hermione lo escuchó gruñir.

–Lo sé, Harry. –Ella sonrió, agradecida con su amigo.

–¿Y dónde está? –dijo Harry.

Hermione se puso de pie y fue hacia ellos.

–¡Hola, Harry! –dijo felizmente, abrazándolo. Ignoró a Malfoy, incluso se negó a mirarlo. Se sentó en la mesa mientras ellos comían, hablando agradablemente con Harry.

–¿Cómo estaba la madriguera? –preguntó.

–Maravillosa. Todos estaban ahí, incluso Percy, el idiota. En verdad lo intenta, pero Fred y George se niegan a aceptarlo, incluso después de todo este tiempo. Nunca fueron tan cercanos a él como Arthur y Molly, o incluso Bill y Charlie. Así que ellos no tienen deseos de perdonarlo. Le duele mucho a Molly. Ginny intenta ser agradable, pero sus hermanos siempre la regañan por hablar con él. Es muy triste realmente.

–Sí, es una pena. Es decir, Percy siempre ha sido un idiota, pero ya ha pasado un año. Deberían dejar eso ir y ser una familia de nuevo.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Draco.

Hermione se negó a reconocer que siquiera estaba ahí. Miró a Harry, quien suspiró y le contó a Malfoy la historia de Percy y de cómo dejó a su familia con el regreso de Voldemort, y regresar un año después.

–Oh.

–Ron y Ginny me preguntaron por ti. Aparentemente eres una figura popular en la Madriguera y tu ausencia no fue apreciada.

–¿Ginny recibió mi carta?

–Sí, anoche. No habló con nadie de ello, y no pude preguntarle muy bien al respecto.

–¿Y cómo están Molly y Arthur? ¿Noticias de Remus y Tonks? ¿Moody? ¿Alguien?

Hermione vio a Draco rodar los ojos. Sin mirarlo, dijo,

–Eso es lo que significa tener amigos y gente que se preocupa por ti, Malfoy.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry. Draco no dijo nada; se puso de pie, tomó su plato y salió a comer al porche. Harry miró a Hermione con simpatía en los ojos. –Sé que parece imposible. Pero tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo por ser civiles.

–¿Por qué? Él no lo es.

–Sí, sí lo es. No te ha dicho nada grosero y tú acabas de ser horrible con él.

–Bueno, tal vez no hoy.

–Hermione, él no mencionó a tus padres con la intención de lastimarte.

–¿Oh en serio? ¿Sabes lo que dijo?

–Bueno, no, pero…

–Entonces tú no sabes, no puedes saber porque los mencionó. ¡Ni siquiera yo sé! No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de hacerlo.

–Hermione, tengo que apartar mis sentimientos sobre él. Ha sido difícil, pero él lo ha hecho sorprendentemente fácil. No me ha dicho nada para molestarme o fastidiarme. ¿Por qué haría eso contigo?

–¡Porque me odia! –Hermione estaba gritando. –Porque soy una sangre sucia, el nivel de mugre más bajo para él. ¡Él _mató_ a mis padres!

Draco podía escucharlos desde afuera, y perdió el apetito bastante rápido después de su último estallido. Tiró el plato lleno de comida al acantilado con todas sus fuerzas, y después lo observó caer por el abismo. El plato fue tragado por las olas; una parte suya quería que también lo tragaran a él. ¿En verdad esto valía la pena? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Claro que lo estaba, había estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo, y tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensarlo. Ella lo estaba haciendo difícil, pero él debió de haberlo esperado. Él tenía expectativas, sólo que ella estaba siendo más difícil de lo que imaginaba. La muerte de sus padres la molestaba más de lo que anticipaba, pero no estaba sorprendido de haber subestimado su pasión. Él no tenía en que preocuparse realmente si se lo quitaban, ciertamente no sus padres. No habían hecho más que envenenarlo desde que nació; nunca le mostraron amor o afecto. Sólo la imposible expectativa llevaría a la decepción cuando él fallara; y él siempre falló en vivir a las expectativas de su padre.

Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él hasta _los_ conoció. Intentó pensar en cómo se sentirían si alguien _los_ alejara de él. Y sólo pudo imaginar el dolor de Hermione al perder a sus padres. La entendió un poco mejor, aunque aun así sería duro con ella. Tenía que serlo. No podía arriesgarse y ablandarse, y ciertamente no podía arriesgarse acercándose a ella.

Después de lo que se sintieron como horas, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca de él.

–¿Hey, podemos hablar?

Se giró para ver a Hermione parada unos cuantos pies de él, mordiéndose el labio.

–Qué. –dijo fríamente.

Ella se sentó en el césped y lo miró, esperando. Draco se encogió de hombros y se sentó dónde estaba parado.

–Lo siento. –dijo Hermione.

Draco casi rió de la sorpresa.

–¿Por qué? No has hecho nada.

–Si vamos a trabajar juntos, tenemos que… tengo que al menos ser civil contigo. No intentaré lastimarte de nuevo.

–No lo hiciste. Es decir, lastimarme. –Era una mentira, y ella lo sabía.

–Bueno, aun así no quiero hacerlo; y no lo intentaré de nuevo. Probablemente seguiremos peleando, pero no intentaré lastimarte deliberadamente.

Él no dijo nada, aun sorprendido de que _ella_ se estuviera disculpando con _él_. Draco no era del tipo de disculparse; eso quería decir que estaba equivocado, y no le gustaba estar equivocado. Y eso era raro, la verdad.

–¿Así que, qué piensas?

–Tienes razón; necesitas ser más civil conmigo.

Hermione lo miró incrédula. Entonces él se giró para verla, y Hermione vio una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa en sus labios. La tensión se evaporó, y ella le regresó la sonrisa lentamente. Entonces arrancó un pedazo de césped y se lo lanzó.

–Idiota. –dijo, casi sin malicia.

Draco meramente regresó la mirada al agua.

–Buenas noches, Malfoy. –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Draco se quedó en el borde del acantilado, pensando que tal vez todo estaría bien. Que tal vez se podrían llevar lo suficientemente bien y lograr todo este trabajo sin matarse el uno al otro. Cuando finalmente regresó a la casa, encontró a Hermione dormida en el porche. La cubrió de nuevo con su túnica y entró a la casa.

* * *

**Actualización rápida. Espero y el capitulo les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ustedes hacen mi día!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, **

**xsxbx **


	9. Nueva Zelanda

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckie1.**

**Capítulo 9: Nueva Zelanda.**

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Hermione raramente vio a los dos jóvenes. Despertaba después de que ellos ya habían dejado la casa para el entrenamiento, comía el desayuno sola, entonces iba a trabajar. Trabajaría sus horas normales, y después pasaría cuatro o cinco horas adicionales en la biblioteca del Ministerio, trabajando en su tarea. Regresaría a Edge Hake's y habría comida esperando por ella. Harry y Draco o ya estaban dormidos o afuera, dónde, no sabía. A Draco sólo lo vio una vez en esas dos semanas, saliendo tarde en la noche.

El segundo viernes, Hermione tuvo a un visitante inesperado en su escritorio en la oficina de aurores.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. –dijo un amable acento irlandés. Hermione alzó la vista, aun frunciendo el ceño de lo que estaba leyendo en los archivos.

–¡Seamus! Hola, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó, aun distraída.

–Estoy bastante bien, gracias. ¿Aún no sabes nada de Harry? Ya han pasado dos semanas y no hemos sabido nada de él.

Hermione fingió preocupación.

–Estoy muy preocupada; sólo espero que esté bien, dondequiera que esté.

–El rumor es que lo tienen los mortífagos.

–¡No! ¡Eso no es posible! Estarían restregándoselo al Mundo Mágico en la cara. O peor.

–Bueno, esa es la teoría más popular. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

De nuevo, fingió preocupación y tristeza.

–No lo sé, no sabemos qué hacer. No me ha escrito a mí, ni a Ron, ni siquiera la Orden. Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir adelante. Aún no tenemos razones para entrar en pánico, y no ayudaría en lo absoluto hacerlo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Por qué Potter? No es justo.

–No, no lo es. –Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse.

–Verás Hermione, me estaba preguntando… ¿Si no tienes planes para mañana en la noche, te gustaría, uh, salir conmigo a cenar?

Estaba sorprendida por su pregunta, y simplemente lo miró uno o dos segundos antes de reponerse. ¿Le estaba pidiendo salir en una cita? ¿Qué debería hacer? No lastimaría a nadie, ¿cierto? Es decir, él es un amigo; seguramente una cena amistosa no haría daño.

–Suena genial, Seamus. ¿También vendrá Dean? –preguntó, esperando determinar si la cena era o no, una cita. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador.

Seamus se veía incómodo.

–Bueno, uh, no, no le he preguntado, pero si quieres que lo haga, lo haré.

–No, no, cenar contigo suena agradable. ¿A qué hora?

–¿Uh, seis?

–Perfecto.

–¿Paso a recogerte?

Bueno, suena como una cita, pensó.

–No, planeo venir a trabajar mañana; con eso de que Harry no está hay mucho trabajo extra, y me estoy quedando atrás. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en algún lugar?

–Okay. Hay un lugar muggle a unas cuadras que aquí que quiero probar. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

–Encantador. No sabía que comías en lugares muggles.

–Hey, si la comida está bien, no me importa como sea preparada. –Le sonrió cálidamente.

Hermione rió.

–¡Bien dicho!

–¿Qué tal si te veo aquí, y caminamos al café? Es que no estoy muy seguro de saber cómo explicarte la dirección.

–Eso suena bien. ¿Nos vemos en el lobby a las seis?

Seamus asintió.

–Sí. ¿Uhm, Hermione? –Se detuvieron. –¿Quieres que esto sea una cita? –Al ver la nula reacción de Hermione, continuó, algo rápido, con las palabras cayendo una sobre otra. –Porque esa es mi intención, pero si no quieres, podemos ir como amigos, pero si así lo deseas, podemos ir ahí, y ver qué tal.

Hermione sonrió.

–Seamus, una cita suena bien. Aunque no puedo prometer nada. Estoy muy distraída ahora, con la desaparición de Harry, y sin escuchar nada de él, y estoy lidiando con los Weasley… Temo que pueda ser una compañía bastante aburrida.

–Disparates; es imposible. –dijo Seamus, respirando de nuevo. Hermione llegó al punto de aparición y dejó de caminar. Él también se detuvo, sonriendo y diciendo adiós antes de desaparecer. Hermione suspiró y también despareció con un ¡pop!

* * *

Hermione no vio a Harry o a Draco esa noche, y se fue a la cama sintiéndose sola. Seamus pidiéndole una cita fue completamente inesperado. Muy apenas hablaban en el trabajo, con sólo saludos ocasionales cada que se topaban al pasar. Él había sido uno de los compañeros de cuarto de Harry en Hogwarts, un estudiante decente, y generalmente, un buen Gryffindor. Por alguna razón, la cita de Seamus la hizo sentirse sola. Lo más cercano a una relación que pudiera tener era con alguien del trabajo.

Pero cuando en verdad pensaba en ello, tenía que admitir que había empujado muchas oportunidades en el último año porque estaba determinada a ayudar a Harry en la batalla. Entonces ella dejaría en el pasado toda la tristeza y la desesperación que venía con la guerra y verdaderamente vivir su vida. Por ella. Entonces recordó que Harry se negó a esperar. Se había casado con Ginny sin decirle a nadie (y sin embargo, de alguna manera, Malfoy sabía), sabiendo que tenía muchas posibilidades de morir antes del final.

O al final, más probablemente. Porque cuando Harry y Voldemort pelearan, el resultado afectaría a todo el mundo. La única pregunta era, ¿sería para bien o para mal? ¿Cómo podría ella pensar en romance (o si quiera atreverse a pensarlo) o amor, cuando había tanto dolor y sufrimiento en el mundo? Los mortífagos atacaban y mataban con libertad, tanto como magos como muggles. ¿El amor verdaderamente existía en el mundo? ¿O sólo era la sombra del amor, una lucha para escapar de la oscuridad aunque sea por sólo un momento? No estaba segura, pero sentía que otras cosas venían primero para ella. Eso era parte de ser amiga de Harry Potter. Otros podrían ir con un semblante de normatividad, amar, y reír, pero ella tenía que permanecer fuerte y constante para él.

Hermione había aceptado esto, y se encontraba en paz con ello. Una paz que venía de saber que su lugar en el mundo era al lado de Harry. Ella pelearía por él y con él hasta el fin. Entonces, si ambos sobrevivían, ella empezaría de nuevo, recogería las piezas y saldría adelante con una visión para su vida.

A pesar de recordar a su amigo y todo lo que habían pasado desde que él y Ron la salvaron del troll, aún se sentía sola. Aún había una parte de ella en su corazón que faltaba, que nunca había sido llenado, y que nunca podría ser llenado con todos los amigos del mundo, o con todos los libros, o con todo el conocimiento que pudiera obtener. Se quedó dormida, pensando en hueco que sólo parecía crecer con el tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se permitió quedarse en la cama más de lo necesario. Sus pensamientos de la noche anterior aún la perseguían. Se cambió para el día y entonces miró por la ventana. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se sintiera ligero de nuevo, y lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras miraba la escena frente a ella.

El sol estaba brillando en el agua, y había docenas de botes coloridos sobre la superficie del agua. Era un pequeño vistazo del mundo sin Voldemort, sin guerra, sin mortífagos, sin maldiciones asesinas; un pequeño recordatorio de que podía haber un hermoso mundo, aunque hubiera oscuridad. El mundo saldría adelante, y respiraría de nuevo. Sonrió, y fue al clóset, donde estaban las túnicas que Malfoy había comprado. Decidió usar una para su cita con Seamus. Después de todo, el sol estaba brillando, y el mundo estaba bien.

Hermione guardó las cosas que ocuparía en el trabajo en una bolsa y bajó para desayunar antes de irse al trabajo, tarareando suavemente. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y levantó la vista de sus papeles cuando la escuchó entrar.

–Hermione, wow, te ves muy bien. –dijo, sonriendo.

Ella le regresó la expresión y dijo,

–Tengo una cita esta noche.

Harry la miró con sorpresa y diversión.

–¿En serio? ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?

–Con un empleado del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes. –Harry la siguió mirando expectante. –Seamus. –dijo finalmente, sonriendo.

–Wow, no tenía idea de que le gustabas.

–Bueno, es parte de mi trabajo conocer mejor a mis compañeros. –dijo, guiñándole un ojo. –Sólo hago mi trabajo.

–¿Entonces cuando lo vas a ver?

–Hoy, después del trabajo. –dijo, sentándose y sirviéndose algunos huevos en su plato.

–¿Vas a trabajar hoy? –preguntó.

–Sí.

–Bueno, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué no?

–Malfoy pensó que deberíamos tener un día libre.

–Oh. –dijo ausente. –¿Cómo sea, dónde está?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Aún no ha bajado. Así que, Hermione, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

–No tengo idea, no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

–¿Te gustaría viajar? ¿Algún lugar exótico, tal vez?

–Bueno, eso suena bastante bien, pero…

–¡Maravilloso! –exclamó. –¡Nueva Zelanda, será!

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–Pero Harry, ¡pensé que no podíamos dejar este lugar!

–Oh, no, yo no puedo. Yo me quedaré. –dijo, tomando rápidamente un bocado de su comida.

–¿Pero… entonces… qué?

–Oh, tú irás con Malfoy. –Se agachó instintivamente, segura que ella se lanzaría algo… un tenedor, un plato, una maldición.

Cuando la miró, ella sólo lo veía como si le fuera a salir una cabeza extra.

–¿Hermione?

–¡De ninguna manera voy a ir con él a algún lugar!

–Buenos días, ustedes dos. –vino _su_ voz.

–Malfoy, –dijo Harry, tomando otro bocado.

–¡Argh! –gritó Hermione.

Malfoy alzó una ceja y se sirvió algo de comida.

–¿Problemas de ira, Granger? En serio deberías de conseguir algo de ayuda. –Aunque si notó que ella estaba usando una de las túnicas que le regaló. Lo complació.

–¿Harry está diciendo la verdad? ¿En verdad esperas que vaya al otro lado del mundo contigo?

Draco se sentó y dijo, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

–Sí. Tengo una reunión y necesito que vengas.

–¿Tengo opción? –preguntó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, claro. Pero es crucial que me acompañes. Y te lo aseguro, será más interesante que quedarse aquí sentada todo el día.

–Podría ir al trabajo.

–O venir conmigo a Nueva Zelanda.

–Preferiría morir. –dijo, poniendo los cubiertos ruidosamente en su plato.

–Cómo desees. –dijo, encogiendo los hombros. Terminó su desayuno sin otra palabra. Hermione subió a su habitación, azotando la puerta.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Harry dijo,

–Eso salió bien. –Entonces se paró para lavar su plato.

–¿Crees que vendrá? –preguntó Draco.

–Sí. Dale tiempo para decidir si es algo que quiere hacer, en lugar de algo que la estás obligando a hacer o pedirle que haga. Diez minutos bastarán.

–Ya casi son los diez minutos.

–Entonces más vale que te prepares para irte.

Escuchar el golpe de la puerta arriba, y unos pesados pasos en la escalera.

–Bien. –dijo Hermione. –Pero nos vamos justo ahora. –Salió de la casa y esperó en la puerta principal.

Draco le sonrió a Harry.

–Eres bueno. –Salió y se unió a Hermione.

–Desafortunadamente, Granger, voy a tener que tomar su brazo, dado que no sabes a dónde vamos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y extendió su brazo. Draco se aseguró de no tener contacto con su piel y los apareció.

Se aparecieron frente al mar, donde el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que la idea de Draco era una broma enferma. ¿Un atardecer romántico? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

–Uh, Granger, ven conmigo por favor. –Ella lo siguió, disgustada con la idea de que pensar siquiera en lo que el romance podría ser.

Caminaron por la calle de un pequeño pueblo junto a la playa. Le gustaron las tiendas y la gente sonriente, que no tenían ninguna prisa por llegar a ningún lugar. Algunos incluso saludaron. Miró a Malfoy, cuyo cabello ahora era negro.

–Te ves… decente. –dijo Malfoy.

–Bien, Malfoy, la palabra es bien. –esperó por una contestación, pero no hubo ninguna. –Tengo que regresar a las seis.

–¿Por qué?

–Tengo una cita.

Él se tensó y dijo,

–Qué _bien_. ¿Quién es el afortunado caballero?

–Seamus. Finnigan. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–¿Gryffindor irlandés? ¿Cabello castaño, no muy bueno en la escuela, especialmente pociones?

–Sí.

–Nope. –Hermione bufó. Él la guio hacia un restaurante con vista al mar.

–¿Tu reunión es aquí? –preguntó.

–Sí. –Se sentaron en una mesa y les dieron los menús. Hermione miró el suyo brevemente y decidió su primera entrada. Malfoy estaba mirando el suyo. O pretendiendo que lo estaba haciendo. Justo entonces una pareja de mediana edad entró y se sentaron afuera. Malfoy los miró intensamente. Cuando Hermione se giró para mirarlos, no vio nada interesante que pudiera captar su atención. El mesero vino y tomó sus órdenes.

–Este es un lugar muggle, Malfoy.

–Lo sé, Granger. Pero gracias por decírmelo. Notarás que nuestro atuendo no ha atraído atención indeseada. Ha sido encantada para parecer ropa muggle. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por prever los problemas y evitarlos. –Tomó su sorbo de su agua y miró por la ventana.

–¿Desde cuándo sabes algo sobre muggles?

Draco rodó los ojos.

–Sé bastante sobre ellos.

Hermione se estaba frustrando. Él la había traído aquí, insistiendo en que quería que viniera, y ahora ni siquiera le hablaba. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio. Le molestaba como a él no parecía molestarle el silencio, y eso le recordó el trayecto en carro hacia Azkabán. Parecía que habían pasado años desde eso. Eventualmente la comida llegó, y continuaron sin hablar.

Hermione miró su comida, Kahawai con espárragos en una crema con ajo, hierbas y patatas. Olía delicioso, y su estómago gruñó ligeramente antes de tomar el tenedor. El primer bocado fue increíble; el pescado era jugoso y lleno de sabor. Era por mucho, la mejor comida que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Miró a Malfoy; él la estaba mirando, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Aún no empezaba a comer.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró su comida; el filete, con brócoli y patatas. Se veía delicioso.

–¿Vas a comer, Malfoy?

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

–Claro. Sólo estoy disfrutando el verte comer. Eso es todo.

Su ceño se profundizó.

–Bueno, deja de hacerlo. Come.

Él rió, y tomó un bocado.

–¿Entonces Granger, cómo va el trabajo?

–¿Qué te importa? –respondió molesta.

Draco la miró fríamente.

–No me importa. Tuve la impresión de que no estabas disfrutando el silencio, así que intenté liberarte.

–Bueno, ahora que estamos hablando me doy cuenta de que prefiero el silencio.

Draco rió de nuevo. Oh, este lado de él la molestaba. Era tan confiado y arrogante que la hacía querer gritar en frustración. Odiaba que él supiera algo que ella no, como por ejemplo, la razón por la que estaban ahí. Asumió que ella tenía alguna parte en ello; ¿qué otra razón podría haber para que la llevara al otro lado del mundo para cenar con él? Seguramente no por el placer de su compañía. Incluso a través de su máscara arrogante, Hermione vio que no, él no disfrutaba estar con ella.

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio. Entonces Malfoy habló de nuevo.

–Mi trabajo va muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Hermione lo miró fríamente. Él estaba sonriendo ligeramente, masticando lentamente antes de tragar. Como si nada le importara en el mundo. Demasiadas caras, demasiadas máscaras. ¿Cuál de ellas era el verdadero Malfoy? ¿En verdad había una real, en verdad había algo real en él? ¿Siquiera él sabía cuál era la real? Justo ahora, tenía el cabello de un color negro intenso, que lo hacía ver perturbadoramente pálido, casi enfermizo.

–¿Por qué tu cabello es de color negro? –demandó.

–También me buscan aquí, sabes. Me buscan en todos lados. Pero siempre buscan por el inconfundible cabello Malfoy. En Inglaterra, simplemente cambiarme el color de cabello y ojos no engañaría a alguien que verdaderamente me está buscando, pero aquí, esto es suficiente.

Hermione lo vio a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

–Son azules.

–Muy bien, –dijo sarcásticamente. –Una observación estelar.

–¿Pero, no lo son siempre?

Draco puso una mueca de dolor.

–Oh, Granger, ¿no sabes de qué color son mis ojos? ¡Eso dolió! –Tomó otro bocado de su filete, demostrándole que no podía importarle menos su falta de atención.

Hermione gruñó y tomó otro bocado de su comida, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse de que color eran sus ojos en realidad. Intentó pensar en alguna ocasión en que los haya observado, y durante el tiempo que estuvo en Azkabán hubo muchas ocasiones, pero no podía identificar el color de sus ojos; todo lo que recordaba eran las emociones mezcladas; miedo, ira, odio, anticipación. Incluso esa vez que él permitió que lo viera a los ojos, no pudo identificar el color.

–¿Cómo está el pescado? –Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos al tiempo que Draco estiraba su mano para tomar un poco del plato de ella. Hermione lo golpeó en la mano con el tenedor, sin molestarse en ser gentil.

–¡Ow! –exclamó, quitando su mano y frunciéndole el ceño.

–Cómete tu propia comida.

–Vamos Granger, después de todo, yo estoy pagando por ella. Y si quiero probar tu comida, lo haré. –Estiró de nuevo la mano, y esta vez Hermione lo dejó tomar un pedazo de pescado, aunque lo miró fríamente para darle a entender que no estaba feliz al respecto. Puso el pedazo de pescado en su boca y mientras masticaba, se concentró en el sabor del pescado. –Es bueno; es mejor que mi comida. Supongo que tú ganas, Granger.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–¿Ganar?

–Sí. Tú elección es mejor que la mía. ¿Te gustaría probar del mío y expresar tu opinión? Después de todo, tú siempre estás dispuesta a compartirla.

Hermione no quería probar su filete; era el plato más caro del menú, así que tenía que estar bueno, y tenía problemas al creer que su pescado era mejor. Pero no quería comer de su plato. Eso era demasiado… familiar.

–Sí, por favor; ¿Podrías cortar un pedazo y dármelo?

Malfoy la miró curioso, e hizo lo que le dijo. Le dio su tenedor y ella tomó el pedazo de carne y lo puso en plato. Tomó la carne con su propio tenedor y lo puso en su boca. Era perfecto; perfectamente sazonado, perfectamente cocinado, perfectamente delicioso. Estaba loco; el filete era por mucho la mejor elección.

–¿Bien? –preguntó Draco.

–Tu comida es mejor.

Él sonrió, casi real.

–De nuevo, no estamos de acuerdo.

–¿Así es como debe de ser, no crees? –exclamó Hermione.

Draco suspiró; quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

–Granger, dime algo sobre ti.

–¿Cómo qué?

–No lo sé, algo que no sepa.

–No sabes nada sobre mí.

Draco casi la corrigió, pero eso expondría una parte de él que aún no estaba listo para explicar. Tal vez nunca lo querría, pero tendría que hacerlo eventualmente.

–Entonces por favor, –dijo agradablemente. –Ilumíname.

–¿Qué te gustaría saber?

–No lo sé, algo. Lo que sea. Tú escoge.

–Mi libro favorito es _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de Jane Austen.

Draco rodó los ojos.

–Adorable. Realmente informativo.

–¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan los libros?

–Porque, siempre estás leyendo cuando no tienes cosas que hacer.

–En realidad no tengo uno favorito.

–¿Cómo no puedes tener uno favorito?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, sólo no lo tengo. Me gustan los libros sobre Artes Oscuras y Magos Oscuros y sobre los chicos buenos mordiendo el polvo.

Hermione lo miró y decidió no hablar con él por el resto del día.

Draco, sin saber la resolución de Hermione, le habló de nuevo.

–¿Así que hoy es tu primera cita con Finnigan?

Hermione olvidó su resolución al tiempo que si ira estalló.

–Eso no te incumbe. –exclamó. –¿Cuándo es esa reunión tuya? Ya me quiero ir.

–Oh, pero te ves adorable cuando te lloriqueas. –dijo sin un toque de diversión en su voz, solo enojo lo que sorprendió de encontrar. Hermione continuó mirándolo fríamente, incapaz de probar otro bocado.

–Hermione, sólo intento hacer una conversación agradable, y tú no cooperas en lo absoluto.

Hermione casi lo miró boquiabierta al escucharlo decir su nombre, pero mantuvo su rostro bajo control.

–¿Agradable? –forzó una risa. –¿Tú? Tú ni siquiera sabrías lo que es una conversación agradable, aunque tuvieras una señalada con letras de neón. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que eso significa? Porque si este es tu intento, entonces en verdad me haces preguntármelo.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron, Hermione sonrió socarronamente, feliz de que finalmente pudiera borrar la expresión arrogante de su rostro.

–Sí, se lo que es agradable, aunque honestamente, estoy más familiarizado con lo desagradable. Cómo ahora, por ejemplo.

–Ere insufrible.

–Y yo que pensaba que empezábamos a llevarnos bien. –dijo, apenas manteniendo sus emociones bajo control para no gritarle.

–¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Contigo? Preferiría ser devorada por un animal. Eres malo, no tienes carácter y estás hueco, Malfoy. –siseó.

No se controlaría más.

–Y tú eres una engreída, llorona y chiflada niña que cree que es mejor que los demás porque siempre tiene la nariz enterrada entre los libros. ¿Potter y la comadreja siempre hacen lo que quieres, no es así? Todos sabemos esto; Yo no lo haré. Así que mejor cállate y deja de llorar sobre lo malo e injusto que soy. Podría ser peor.

La mirada que Hermione le lanzó podría haber reducido a Harry y a Ron implorando perdón, pero Draco sólo la miró aburrido.

–Me voy. –dijo, aventando su servilleta a la mesa y pasando a su lado. Malfoy tomó su brazo.

–No aún. –siseó, forzándola a sentarse en la silla, aunque con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Hermione estaba hirviendo. Quería lastimarlo, bastante y repetidamente. ¿Pero cómo? Miró alrededor de la habitación, buscando inspiración. Sus ojos cayeron en la estantería de vino, después en el mesero. Comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente; a Draco no le gustó la expresión en su rostro.

–Enseguida vuelvo. –dijo, poniéndose de pie. Hermione lo ignoró mientras se alejaba de la mesa, pero se giró para verlo salir y caminar hacia la pareja que había entrado antes. Intentó escuchar que estaban hablando, pero él bloqueó sus intentos fácilmente. Sólo podía mirar, y lo que vio hizo que casi se cayera de la silla.

* * *

Draco caminó hacia afuera lentamente, obligando a sus nervios a su temperamento a calmarse antes de que hablara. Cuando su respiración se hizo más lenta, se acercó al hombre y a la mujer que habían entrado después de que Hermione y él llegaron.

–¡Hola! –dijo Draco, sonriendo genuinamente. La mujer se puso de pie y lo abrazó afectivamente; el hombre lo saludó de mano.

–Draco, –dijo la mujer. –¿Cómo estás?

–Estoy… bien. ¿Y ustedes?

–Mucho mejor, ahora que hemos visto a Hermione.

Draco corrió una mano por su cabello.

–Sobre eso; me disculpo por hablarle de esa manera. Ella y yo… bueno, creo que es obvio que no nos llevamos bien.

–Creo que eso es subestimarlo un poco. –dijo el hombre, sonriendo cálidamente.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó la mujer.

–Además de ser estar molesta por estar aquí conmigo, está bien. Siento no poder haber hecho que hablara más de su vida; no soy bueno con eso de las conversaciones pequeñas.

–Está bien, hijo. –dijo la mujer. –Lo entendemos.

–¿Cómo está progresando tu plan? –preguntó el hombre.

–Va conforme a lo planeado. Aunque aún es muy temprano. Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, pero confío en que podré superar lo que sea que venga y cumplir nuestro objetivo.

–Cuéntanos más sobre Hermione, por favor.

Draco se sentó con la pareja.

–Okay, aún trabaja en el Ministerio, es muy buena en lo que hace. Puede hacer huevos revueltos, aun lee incansablemente, y aún se avienta con gran determinación a todo lo que hace. Es feliz de ayudar a Harry, pero no le gusta el hecho de que también me está ayudando a mí. Extraño mucho a Ginny y a Ron y desea que ellos también supieran de nuestro plan.

–¿Y tiene una cita esa noche? –preguntó la mujer.

–Sí, aparentemente.

–¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir? –preguntó.

Draco tensó la quijada, apretó los dientes y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

–En verdad no me importa.

–Uh–uhu –dijo el hombre, sonriendo.

–¿La amas? –preguntó la mujer.

Draco tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para anclarla.

–¿Lo siento, que dijiste?

–Qué si la amas. –repitió.

Al escuchar la repetición de la pregunta, concluyó que no, no estaba escuchando mal, sino que la mujer frente a él había perdido la cabeza.

–¿Lo siento, pero amarla? ¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar eso? ¡Nos escuchaste!

Ella sonrió, con esa molesta sonrisa que sólo una madre puede poner y dijo,

–Sí, sí lo hice.

Draco suspiró y puso ambas manos en su cabeza.

–¿Cómo podría amarla? Ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor; ni siquiera sé quién es ella.

–La verdad lleva su tiempo, Draco.

–La verdad, –rió. –La verdad hará que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace.

–Pero ella te perdonará. –dijo la mujer, poniendo una mano gentil sobre su brazo marcado.

Draco corrió una mano por su cabello distraídamente.

–No lo sé, ella es tan terca como una mula. Está tan enojada; no creo que algún día pueda perdonarme. Tal vez en 30 años… –pensó en ella tocando su puerta, en su pequeña cabaña en la isla, con pastel en mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro… con un anillo en su dedo, niños en fila detrás de ella… –Pero ella tiene fuego dentro de ella. Es absolutamente… –¿Qué? ¿Había alguna palabra que pudiera describirla? Sacudió la cabeza; no, necesitaba un nuevo término. –Ella es muchas cosas.

El hombre rió.

–Esa es Hermione.

–Por favor, sé paciente con ella. –rogó la mujer.

–Lo haré. Ahora, si no les importa, ¿ustedes le pedirían lo mismo? –la pareja rió. –Bueno, creo que debo regresar. –dijo, temiendo el momento de dejarlos a ambos y volver al horrible mundo de la realidad. –¿Continuarán escuchándonos? Tal vez sea más abierta.

–Por favor, –dijo la mujer. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó una vez más. –Y Draco, ya sabes que te amamos.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, la misma sonrisa genuina que sólo reservaba para ellos. Asintió y se giró para entrar. Se sintió en la cima del mundo al tiempo que caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa; su corazón, con el que apenas había comenzado a relacionarse, se sintió más ligero que nunca.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa, pareciendo muy complacida consigo misma, y un poco nerviosa. Draco inmediatamente se puso en guardia, mirándola cautelosamente.

Ella sonrió, con una sonrisa que era demasiado forzada para ser genuina y dijo,

–Hola. Bienvenido de vuelta. –Había algo en su tono que era frío como el hielo. Él se encogió de hombros. –¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión? –preguntó, de nuevo demasiado forzado para ser real. Draco asintió, cada nervio de su cuerpo gritando porque se liberara la agonía de esperar el golpe final. –Ordené el postre.

Él exhaló y casi rió con alivio.

–Oh, está bien.

–Para todos en el restaurante. –La risa de Draco murió en su garganta y sólo la miró. –Y una botella de vino para cada mesa. –Se quedó boquiabierto. –Y dos para nuestra mesa. No quiero tener que compartir. –Le sonrió con odio y comenzó a comer su postre, un rico y cremoso pastel de chocolate con fresas. A él le ordenó una galleta de chispas de chocolate y una pequeña bola de crema batida encima.

Draco apenas podía hablar.

–¿Por… por qué? ¿Cómo?

Hermione agitó la mano como si no fuera nada.

–Oh, no me agradezcas Malfoy. Sé que puedes pagarlo. –Continuó comiendo su postre felizmente, saboreando cada bocado.

Draco miró su galleta. Una parte de él quería acercarse y apretarle el cuello y tirar todo el plan por la ventana. La otra parte de él quería romper en carcajadas. Le sonrió a la galleta y a su patética bola de crema batida encima.

–Esa fue buena, Granger. –dijo. Tomó su tenedor, le quitó la crema a la galleta y la puso toda en su boca.

Hermione lo miró, la adrenalina desvaneciéndose lentamente. Él sólo sonrió, y ¿le dijo un halago? Ella había esperado que le gritara, que hiciera una escena, pero en su lugar, él simplemente se sentó ahí, obviamente disfrutando su galleta. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Eres tan… extraño y confuso, Malfoy.

–Gracias. –dijo, terminando su galleta; no había sido muy grande.

Hermione vio como ponía el tenedor en el plato y tomaba la botella de vino. Se sirvió en su copa y después llenó la de ella.

–Salud, –dijo, entonces tomó lentamente un sorbo.

–Malfoy. La gente ahí afuera… En verdad te veías feliz, o contento, o lo que sea que de verdad te haga sonreír. Fue un golpe bajo para mi perfecta imagen de ti.

–Lo siento por eso.

Hermione rió.

–¿Quiénes eran?

–¿Y por qué te diría?

–Ciertamente no eran tus padres. –dijo, esperando extraer algo de información de él, una tarea, en la que, hasta la fecha, no había tenido éxito.

Draco en su lugar regresó a la misma gruñona persona que había sido antes de su reunión.

–Pongamos esto en claro. ¿Nunca hables de mis padres de nuevo, entendido? –No le estaba gritando, pero su tono era sólido, tan áspero, que sentía como si le estuvieran abriendo el estómago y cortándolo en pedazos delante de ella. Hermione le temía, justo ahora, en este momento. Sólo en el carro camino hacia Azkabán ella le había temido, en ambos casos ella había mencionado a su familia. –¿Lo entiendes? –preguntó apretando los dientes.

Hermione asintió, con las lágrimas amenazando por resbalar por sus mejillas.

Entonces, tan rápido como llegó, el enojo de Malfoy se evaporó.

–No me gusta hablar sobre ellos. Y no me gusta gritarte. –Hermione lo miró cautelosa, mientras él tomaba otro trago de su vino. Después se dio cuenta de que él había, en su típica y retorcida manera, se había disculpado. El hombre sentado frente a ella hizo dudar a su mente.

–¿Terminaste? –preguntó calmado, mirando a su pastel a medias.

–Sí. –dijo suavemente.

Draco le indicó al mesero que trajera la cuenta. Cuando la vio, casi se cayó de la silla.

* * *

–¡¿1200 libras?! *–le gritó tan pronto estuvieron fuera la puerta. –¿Qué clase de vino compraste? –Decir que estaba enojado era poco. Su cabeza estaba tan llena de ira que su visión estaba comenzando a oscurecerse.

–Sólo el mejor. –dijo, fingiendo confusión. –Pruébalo; es bastante bueno.

–Más vale que sea el mejor vino del mundo. –murmuró. Caminaron en silencio entre la villa, hacia el agua en donde había aparecido.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver al sol desaparecer sobre el horizonte. Hermione jadeó.

–Oh, es hermoso. –dijo. El cielo estaba pintado con vibrantes colores; rosa, púrpura, azul, naranja; y el sol enviaba rayos de luz entre las nubes.

Hermione se sentó en la arena para ver a los colores a las nubes cambiar. Draco se estremeció, ya que la cara túnica que él había comprado para ella se arrugó y manchó por su acción. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que las compró para ella, y que si ella quería ensuciarlas, entonces estaba en su derecho. Pero una vena en cuello siguió sobresaltándose ante la vista.

–En serio, ¿quiénes eran? –se escuchó su pequeña voz, apenas audible debido al sonido de las olas.

Draco abrió la botella de vino que había tomado del restaurante y se sentó junto a ella, mucho más cerca de lo que había estado antes. Hermione lo miró sospechosa, pero él solo tomó de la botella. Entonces tomó otros cuantos tragos, y después otros más. Tal vez deseaba limpiar todo lo que había hecho.

–Es gente por la que me preocupo.

–¿Puedes? –preguntó, y entonces se arrepintió instantáneamente.

Draco suspiró, mirando al agua.

–Granger, esto se está volviendo viejo. _Soy_ un ser humano, aunque no lo parezca la mayoría del tiempo. –Otro trago; la botella ya estaba casi vacía. –Sí, me importan. Tal vez y hasta los ame… –Su voz se fue desvaneciendo al tiempo que él miraba las vastas extensiones frente a él. Extensiones de agua y aire. Dos cosas necesarias para la vida. ¿Qué era la vida? ¿Estaba viviendo? ¿O se estaba ahogando en ella? Hizo una rápida lista de todas las personas que había amado en su vida. Había dos nombres en ella, y pertenecían a la pareja que había visto hace rato.

–Aunque no es algo en lo que sea bueno, o en lo que tenga experiencia. O que incluso quiera, pero la verdad es que hay diferentes tipos de amor, y al menos puedo sentir uno de ellos. Pero el otro; de ese estoy bastante seguro que es imposible para mí. –Tomó otro trago de vino y miró la boca de la botella. –Me voy a embriagar. –dijo, tomando otro trago. Pero el líquido no llegó a su boca; abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que la botella ya no estaba en su mano.

Estaba en las de Hermione.

–No. –dijo ella, como si fuera todo lo que se necesita para convencerlo. Vio con horror como Hermione tiraba el resto de la botella en el océano.

–¡Hey! –medio gritó. –¡Pagué 1200 libras por eso!

–Oh, bueno, –dijo ella. –Beber daña tu cerebro. Y reduce tus reflejos. Y te hace engordar.

–Claro que no. –protestó, al tiempo que ella le daba la botella vacía. Miró la botella de nuevo; en verdad se había ido. Draco podía sentir ese tupido y tonto sentimiento que viene con tomar mucho, y decidió que en verdad había dañado su cerebro.

–Oh, Granger, no eres para nada divertida.

–Si eso es lo que llamas diversión, entonces no lo siento. ¿Podemos regresar ahora?

–Bien. –dijo, intentando ponerse de pie. Efectivamente había consumido más de media botella de vino en un tiempo de cinco minutos. Ponerse de pie ya no iba a ser tan natural. Se tambaleó un poco y caminó hacia ella, y entonces cayó de rodillas cuando una ola de algo lo golpeó. –Madre… –murmuró.

Hermione rodó los ojos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Entonces entrelazó los brazos de ambos y los desapareció de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, se encontraron en el porche frente a la casa de Malfoy. Draco era incapaz de notar que habían dejado de girar.

–Wow, –dijo, intentando sujetarse del marco de la puerta. Hizo una nota mental de que tomar, embriagarse o al menos intentarlo, no combinaba bien con las apariciones.

Hermione metió a Draco a la casa. Harry estaba en la estancia.

–Malfoy está ebrio. –dijo Hermione.

–¡No lo estoy! –exclamó, alejando su brazo del agarre de Hermione, para después recargarse en una pared. –Oops, olvídenlo. No pasará de nuevo.

–Draco, apenas son las dos de la tarde. En serio tienes un problema. –bromeó Harry.

–No lo tengo. –se quejó. –Sólo tome…

–¡Más de media botella! –dijo Hermione.

–¡Sabía muy bien!

Draco se tambaleó hacia la cocina y buscó entre los gabinetes. Harry y Hermione lo escucharon gritar un "¡Ah–hah!"

–¿Así que, cómo estuvo Nueva Zelanda? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

–Hermoso. ¿El viaje? Horrible.

–¿Por qué?

–Él.

Draco regresó a la estancia, ahora bastante sobrio.

–Hermione me hizo gastar 1200 libras porque ella es una enojada y horrible persona. Todos en el restaurante tuvieron vino y postre, cortesía de moi.

–Ouch, –dijo Harry, sonriéndole a Hermione. –¿Y cómo estuvo la reunión? –preguntó, mirando a Draco.

–Bien. Estuvo bien. Todo está bien.

–Adorable. –dijo Hermione impaciente. –Ya me voy entonces.

Draco se giró para verla.

–¡Tú _cita_ es hasta las seis! –dijo, enfatizando la palabra cita.

–Primero me voy a pasar al trabajo. –dijo.

–¡Te di el día libre! –dijo, regresando a la voz enojada.

–Para hacer lo que quiera. Dado que la primera parte no lo fue, voy a asegurarme un agradable día. –Le dio una sonrisa satisfecha y salió por la puerta principal. Segundos después, escuchó el distintivo de la desaparición.

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá, suspirando pesadamente, sintiendo como si hubiera pasado todo el día peleando con los mortífagos, o contra talentosos legimerentes.

–¿Cómo están? –preguntó Harry.

–Están de maravilla. Hermione y yo peleamos, como siempre.

–¿Lo escucharon?

–Claro. Me disculpe, pero aun así me sentí mal por hacerlo frente a ellos.

–Estoy seguro de que ellos entienden. –dijo Harry.

–Eso parecía.

Silencio.

–¿Aún estás planeando esperar?

–Claro. Ya sabes eso.

Harry suspiró y se puso de pie.

–Sí, sé que ese es tu plan. ¿Quieres un duelo?

Draco lo miró.

–¿Por qué nadie quiere un día libre? –Harry no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. –Sí, está bien; vamos. –Se puso de pie y siguió a Harry afuera.

* * *

**¡Hello, chicas!**

**Lamento la tardanza, en el trabajo no me ha quedado mucho tiempo libre y el además el capitulo estaba un poco más largo. Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, los responderé cuando tenga tiempo :)**

***1200 libras equivalen a $1800 dólares o a $23000 pesos mexicanos. Sip, creo que Hermione se excedió un poquito hahaha**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

**xsxbx **


	10. Acertijos en las tinieblas

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1. ¡Gracias a Luna Black por ayudarme y ser mi beta! :) **

_**Nombre del capitulo sacado del libro de El Hobbit. Fic inspirado en la canción de Dar Williams, We learned the sea, ¡es hermosa, escúchenla!**_

**Capítulo 10: Acertijos en las tinieblas.**

Después de dejar la casa de Malfoy, Hermione se apareció en el Ministerio. Los sábados muy pocos iban a trabajar, pero había suficientes para que no se viera sospechosa. Fue a su oficina, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida como para empezar a trabajar de inmediato. La cena con Malfoy la dejó confundida e inquieta.

Draco había dicho que ella necesitaba estar ahí, pero todo lo que hizo fue sentarse y comer. Cuando fue con la pareja no le pidió que lo acompañara, y encontró eso extraño. Su comportamiento era confuso. Primero le estaba gritando, y después le hablaba calmadamente. En verdad había esperado que explotara por lo del vino y los postres pero, en su lugar, sólo rio.

Hermione suspiró. Draco Malfoy en verdad era una persona complicada, más de lo que había imaginado. Todo lo que sabía de él estaba basado en experiencias propias en Hogwarts y lo que escuchaba de él en el trabajo.

Nada de eso era remotamente bueno. En la escuela la molestaba a ella y a sus amigos, la llamaba sangre sucia, y en general era un idiota mimado. Después de la escuela había sido despiadado en su trabajo para Voldemort. Los primeros dos años su nombre estaba asociado con los peores criminales buscados por el Ministerio. En los últimos dos años su nombre ya no aparecía tan regularmente, y en los meses anteriores de su entrega, desapareció por completo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había visto su nombre en el Profeta desde dos meses antes de su entrega.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Eso era importante? ¿Significaba algo? Hermione sacudió la cabeza. No era bueno profundizar en él. Él era bueno para esconderse, incluso bajo sus propios ojos; Hermione pensaba que nunca lo entendería. Además, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Principalmente en aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre los mortífagos que Draco le había dado.

Hermione aún estaba buscando en los archivos cuando dieron las seis. A las 6:15 miró su reloj y vio que era tarde. Guardó los archivos con impaciencia, tomó su bolsa y corrió al lobby. Seamus estaba esperando y sonrió cuando la vio corriendo hacia él.

– ¡Lo siento! –dijo, sin respiración. –Estaba investigando algo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

–Está bien, Hermione. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Hermione asintió, recuperando la respiración. Caminaron por las calles del Londres muggle, platicando mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante. Seamus se detuvo después de 15 minutos frente a un lugar que servía comida tradicional inglesa. Abrió la puerta para que Hermione entrara.

Una vez sentados, les trajeron el menú. Hermione ya había comido pescado ese día, de hecho, ya había comido por el horario de Nueva Zelanda. Pidió una ensalada y un pequeño plato de sopa, Seamus ordenó un filete.

Continuaron platicando, pero Hermione notó que había algo molestando a Seamus.

– ¿Seamus? –dijo una vez que llegó la comida. – ¿Está todo bien?

Él la miró con una expresión vacía.

– ¿Has visto el Profeta del día de hoy?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–No, ¿por qué?

–Hubo un ataque anoche, en Berkshire.

– ¿Mortífagos?

Él asintió.

–Mataron a una familia completa.

Hermione miró a Seamus, esperando por más; desafortunadamente, este tipo de noticias eran normales con los mortífagos, y pensó que él no lo diría a menos que alguien estuviera involucrado.

–Atacaron a los aurores.

Ella jadeó; raramente Voldemort se aventuraba tan cerca del Ministerio, en su lugar, cazaban muggles o magos hijos de estos. Sólo atacaba aurores cuando estaba molesto.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

–Nadie sabe. Nos alertaron de la presencia de la Marca Tenebrosa cerca de las 11 y seis de nosotros fuimos a investigar. Los… los encontramos a todos muertos.

– ¿Quiénes Seamus? –preguntó Hermione, insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

–Los Pruitts. Los seis.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró tristemente.

–Pero había algo más –continuó Seamus. Ella lo miró. –Una nota. De un mortífago, uno con el que estamos muy familiarizados, Lucius Malfoy.

Si la atención de Hermione no había estado completamente con Seamus, ahora lo estaba.

– ¿Lucius? ¿Qué decía?

–Eso es lo extraño. La nota decía 'Regrésenlo'. Eso es todo.

– ¿Regresar a quién?

– ¡Nadie sabe! ¡Eso es lo extraño! El Ministerio no tiene mortífagos encarcelados por el momento, y tampoco tenemos buenas pistas, así que en realidad no sabemos qué hacer con la nota.

Hermione estaba segura de a quien se referían, pero por supuesto, no le dijo nada a Seamus. Sus únicos pensamientos estaban en qué pasaría si Lucius no se calmaba de inmediato. ¿Habría más gente herida? ¿O mejor dicho, asesinada? Se estremeció.

– ¿Cómo va tu trabajo, Hermione? Parece que siempre estás ahí, incluso los fines de semana.

–Oh, el trabajo está bien. Mi tarea actual va bastante bien. Siento que estoy muy cerca de algo, así que me hace trabajar más duro y a veces ni siquiera noto que los demás ya se han ido.

–Pero no deberías trabajar tanto. Has trabajado sin parar un mes, lo he notado. Parece que no has dormido bien.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa tímida.

–No Seamus, eso no es lindo para decírselo a una chica, decirle que no se ve bien.

Él sonrió.

–No me refería a que no te ves bien. –Se sonrojó un poco, Hermione sonrió. –Te ves hermosa esta noche. ¿Qué tal si ya no hablamos del trabajo, te parece?

–Me parece genial. –dijo, ansiosa de pensar en otra cosa.

Pasaron el resto de la cena en una conversación agradable sobre sus amigos en Hogwarts. Hermione se sintió ligera, hacía meses que no se sentía de esa manera. Pudo reír y, por unas cuantas horas, olvidar la guerra y al hombre con el que había cenado hacía unas horas. Se sentía normal, algo que no sentía desde que Malfoy había entrado a su vida, así que aceptó una segunda cita con Seamus.

Después de la cena, caminaron por el Londres muggle viendo a las personas moverse, inconscientes del hecho de que una bruja y un mago estaban entre ellos. Una fría brisa de septiembre sopló, moviendo hojas alrededor de las calles vacías. Farolas y luces de tiendas ardían brillantemente mientras caminaban hacia el departamento de Hermione. Hermione se quedó unos segundos en la puerta del edificio antes de desaparecer.

Hermione estaba muy pensativa, no sólo sobre Seamus, sino sobre las noticias que le había dado cuando entró a la casa de Draco. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que la luz de la estancia estaba prendida, y que alguien estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

–Volviste. –dijo la voz, que sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos y la hizo brincar. Se giró hacia el origen de la misma y vio a Malfoy cerrar su libro y ponerse de pie de la silla en la que había estado sentado. Apagó la luz y caminó hacia ella.

Había algo en la manera en que se movió que la asustó. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse y su piel se tornó fría. La única luz iluminando la habitación venía de la luna y Draco casi brillaba en la pálida luz plateada. Sus afiladas facciones se mostraban en un rígido contraste en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y parecía venir _de_ él.

Cuando se acercó a ella, Draco se detuvo, dejando sólo un pie de distancia entre ellos. Hermione pasó saliva e instintivamente se hizo para atrás. Draco sonrió de lado, sintiendo su miedo.

–Relájate, Granger. –dijo, pasando junto a ella y subiendo las escaleras. Cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, Hermione dejó salir la respiración que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo.

Respira, se dijo a sí misma. Si quisiera lastimarme ya lo hubiera hecho antes. ¿Cierto? Lentamente, Hermione caminó hacia su habitación y durmió inquieta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó de un humor horrible. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que no había sido por la "cita" de Hermione la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón no podía. No tenía envidia; no, no, no; era más que eso. Era simplemente el hecho de que él no estaba en control de algo que pudiera afectar potencialmente a él y a sus objetivos. Después de todo, era sólo una "cita".

Pero, ¿Qué tal si resultaba en algo más? Y después ellos… ¿tenían algo más? Ella tendría que esconder todo lo que ella, él y Harry hacían, del chico (su cita de anoche ahora, pero si eso no funcionaba, podría ser alguien más; cualquiera), ¿y qué tal si ella no era tan dedicada como Harry? Confiaba en que Harry no dijera nada, ¿pero ella? ¿Podría mantener en secreto esto de alguien quien le importaría más día con día? ¿Volvería a vivir en su departamento en Londres? Podría perder su enfoque completamente por culpa de él.

Draco gruñó y se obligó a salir de la cama. Estuvo de mal humor durante el desayuno, mientras entrenaba con Harry, el almuerzo, y después de nuevo durante el siguiente entrenamiento. Cuando Harry estaba con Hermione, Draco dejaba la habitación para ellos con la esperanza de escuchar algo sobre la "cita" de Hermione; y lo más importante para él, escuchar su opinión del chico. ¿Sean? ¿Shingles? Algo así se llamaba.

Finalmente, justo antes de la cena, su deseo por fin se concedió. Él y Harry volvieron del entrenamiento y Draco fue directo a su habitación, y cómo lo había hecho todo el día, escuchó su conversación, aunque no esperaba aprender nada significante.

–Hey, Harry. –escuchó a Hermione decir.

–Hey.

–Te ves cansado. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

–Malfoy estuvo de humor hoy. El entrenamiento estuvo más duro de lo normal.

– ¿Qué clase de humor?

–Uno muy malo, eso es todo lo sé. –Harry masajeó su hombro, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando encontró un punto sensible. –Aunque no quiero hablar de ello. Dime como estuvo tu cena con Seamus anoche.

–Estuvo bien. De hecho, estaba planeando discutirlo en la cena.

–Oh, está bien, si quieres. –Draco dejó de escuchar a ese punto. Bien, pensó, finalmente escucharé algo. Sólo le importaba que tan dedicada estuviera en el proyecto. En serio. Ahora, ansioso de que llegara la cena, y la conversación que venía con ella, bajó y comenzó a prepararla.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Harry y Hermione hablaron sobre los Weasley por aproximadamente quince minutos, casi volviendo loco a Draco. Siempre estaba algo dudoso en cuanto a los Weasley se refería, pero hoy estaba esperando los detalles sobre la cita. Porque necesitaba saber dónde estaban las prioridades de Hermione.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Hermione finalmente habló.

–Creo que deberíamos de tener una suscripción para el Profeta. –Draco la miró intensamente, molesto porque no tuviera nada que ver con lo que quería escuchar. Hermione estaba mirando a la comida en su plato, moviéndola pero sin comer nada.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry.

–Creo que necesitamos estar al tanto de lo que pasa en el mundo.

–No vamos a suscribirnos. –dijo Draco con un aire de finalidad.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó, mirándolo con una expresión vacía.

–No podemos tener lechuzas volando hacia acá todos los días. Se vería sospechoso.

– ¿Para quién? ¡No hay nadie alrededor en kilómetros! –protestó Hermione.

–No puedes estar tan segura. No quiero atraer atención a este lugar.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Nada pasará, Malfoy. Estás siendo paranoico.

–No hay periódico. Puedes obtener toda la información que necesites cuando estés en el trabajo.

–Bueno, sí, durante la semana. ¿Pero qué tal los fines de semana?

– ¿Pasó algo, Hermione? –preguntó Harry, un poco preocupado por la insistencia de su amiga.

–Sí. Seamus me contó sobre ello. –El ceño de Draco se profundizó más que en todo el día, pero estaba contento de que finalmente estuvieran hablando de la "cita". –Hubo un ataque el viernes en la noche. Mortífagos.

Escuchaba en su voz que algo la molestaba, pero pensó que era debido a su naturaleza sensible.

– ¿Eso es todo? Los mortífagos atacan todo el tiempo, Granger. No necesitamos una actualización cada que eso pasa. –Habló como si no hubiera necesidad de continuar con el tema.

–Esta vez fue diferente. –dijo, molesta. Miró a Harry. –Atacaron aurores.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y su tenedor se detuvo a medio camino.

– ¿Aurores?

–Sí. Y sus hijos.

Harry bajó el tenedor, quedándose sin hambre repentinamente.

–Eso es horrible.

Draco sabía que los mortífagos no eran tímidos en cuanto a sus tácticas se refería, pero se quedó callado. Sabía que no apreciarían su comentario. Aun así, él, quien había visto numerosos crímenes y atrocidades frente a sí, se molestó por las noticias. Lo molestaba y avergonzaba estar relacionado con esa gente que mataba niños inocentes. Él también bajó su tenedor.

– ¿Quién… quienes fueron? –preguntó Harry, apenas susurrando.

–Scott y Julie.

Harry dejó de respirar.

– ¡Acababan de tener un bebé! –exclamó, sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo.

Hermione vio a Draco cerrar los ojos y apretar su mano en un puño, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Frunció el ceño, mirando su mano. ¿Qué le importaba? Él probablemente había hecho cosas peores. Sacudió la cabeza; él ahora estaba ayudando a Harry. No sería bueno investigar los crímenes de Malfoy.

–Hay más. –dijo, Draco y Harry la miró intensamente. –Había una nota. Decía 'Regrésenlo'.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? –dijo Harry, incrédulo.

–Estaba firmada. –dijo Hermione, girándose hacia Draco. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Draco sintió que ella estaba intentando ver a través de él. –L.M.

– ¿Quién…? –comenzó Harry. Entonces pareció que se dio cuenta del significado de las iniciales y palideció, mirando a Draco.

–Debe referirse a Malfoy. –dijo Hermione, aun mirándolo. Draco estaba paralizado, incapaz de alejar la mirada de ella. Sentía un horrible sentimiento en sus entrañas al tiempo que lentamente encajaba las piezas; su padre había estado ahí, había visto como mataban a los niños, o mejor dicho, los había matado él. Finalmente, cuando fue capaz de alejar su mirada de Hermione, Draco se puso de pie y salió corriendo, como si estuviera enfermó, de la cocina.

–Sabíamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que empezaran a buscarlo. –dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para Hermione. –Nosotros… sabíamos que iba a haber consecuencias…

– ¡Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Cómo puede ser aceptable para ti!

– ¡No lo es, Hermione! No sabía que pasaría; no tenía idea de que estarían tan molestos por su desaparición. Él lo hizo sonar como si apenas fueran a notar su ausencia.

–Tal vez eso es verdad para la mayoría de los mortífagos, ¡Pero su propio padre tendría que notarlo cuando dejara de ir a las reuniones! –Corrió una mano por su cabello, mirando su plato. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esto no puede seguir pasando; ¡no seré la causa de la muerte y el dolor de otra gente! ¡Eso es por lo que estamos luchando para prevenir!

–Hermione, tú no eres la causa y lo sabes. Son esos malvados y enfermos monstruos, quienes se enorgullecen de su horrible trabajo.

–Pero si no estuviéramos aquí, si no nos hubiéramos ido…

–Sí Malfoy no hubiera venido al Ministerio tienes razón, Scott y su familia seguirían vivos. ¿Pero cuanta gente más estaría muerta? Pero algo le pasó para que se entregara. Si eso no hubiera pasado, no se hubiera entregado, no estaría sentándose aquí ahora. No estaríamos cerca de Voldemort, y no hay manera de saber qué hubiera pasado. ¿Se supone que deberías de estar en la lista, recuerdas?

Hermione retrocedió ante ese pensamiento. A Malfoy le habían ordenado matarle. ¿Sin su cambio de… corazón? Ella no estaría viva. Se estremeció.

–Pero Harry, ¡esto no puede continuar! No dejaré que nadie más salga lastimado por lo que estamos haciendo.

–Hermione, podrías irte ahora y nada cambiaría. Tú sabes bien que esto está pasando por Malfoy y por mí.

–No, Potter, es por mí. –dijo Draco, parado en la puerta. Se veía más pálido de lo usual, incluso algo verde. –Y voy a arreglarlo. –Atravesó la cocina y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Harry y Hermione lo escucharon cerrar su puerta, entonces se miraron el uno al otro.

– ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer? –preguntó Hermione, después de unos minutos.

–No tengo idea. Nada estúpido, espero.

– ¿Cómo qué?

–Como dejar que lo maten.

Harry se retiró pronto después de la cena, y Hermione se movió al porche. Tomó un libro con ella, pero sus pensamientos estaban girando de forma caótica, haciéndole difícil concentrarse en las palabras frente a ella. Finalmente dejó de intentar leer y dejó vagar a su mente. Rápidamente se encontró con Malfoy en su cabeza, y se permitió intentar encontrarle sentido a sus confusas emociones en lo que a él concernía.

A veces, parecía imposible verlo sin pensar en lo que había hecho, a ella y a muchos otros. Entonces, a veces se metía tanto en lo que estaba haciendo o pensando, o diciendo, que podría olvidar _todo_. O al menos, no pensar en ello durante un rato. Podía olvidar el hecho de que él había sido el enemigo menos de tres meses atrás, y estaba tan enfocada en su trabajo y en el de Harry, lo que lo involucraba a él también.

Le asombraba que fuera tan olvidadiza. Claro, no quería estar peleando con él todo el tiempo, pero tampoco quería estar bien con él. ¿Tenía que haber un término medio, cierto? Una manera que le permitiera estar alejada de él, pero también una forma de interacción que no tuviera palabras hirientes y varitas. ¿Había algo como no ser amigos, pero tampoco enemigos y no ser simples compañeros?

Pensó en todas las veces que había despertado afuera, calientita en su túnica. Había algo en ese pequeño gesto que taladraba una parte de su corazón y le decía que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había algo en él que pudiera entender. Era la bondad que mostraba, y ella era familiar con la bondad. La apreciaba y la admiraba, siempre que la veía, porque era tan extraña en estos tiempos oscuros.

Cada mañana, pensaba en su bondad y no podía evitar empezar el día tolerándolo. Y usualmente, para el final del día, era considerablemente menos tolerante. Aunque sospechaba, que con cada día que pasaba, el nivel de tolerancia iba lentamente subiendo.

* * *

Después de encerrarse en su habitación, Draco comenzó a caminar furiosamente. Tenía que hacer algo para que su padre dejara de buscarlo, y lo más importante: que dejara de lastimar a otros en sus intentos. Sabía que Lucius estaría furioso ante la idea de Draco traicionando al Sr. Tenebroso, y lo tomaría como una traición suya, como el apellido Malfoy y todo lo que venía con ello. Camino de un lado a otro en lo que se sintió como una eternidad, pero finalmente decidió que tenía que hablar directamente con su amo.

Draco se sentó pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio y escribió rápidamente una carta.

_Amo, _

_Escuché sobre el ataque de mi padre a los aurores. Es impulsivo. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto para usted, y no quiero que él interfiera. Si el Ministerio sospecha algo, será la ruina para mí. Todo lo que hago para usted, mi señor. No le he informado de mis acciones porque sabía que incluso usted, con su visión infinita, sospecharía que me he vuelto loco, o peor, en contra de usted. Pero está funcionando; estoy muy cerca. Por favor sea paciente conmigo, mi señor. Y dígale a Lucius que se mantenga bajo control. El enojo lleva a los errores, y no puedo permitirme ninguno si quiero tener éxito._

_Su fiel sirviente, _

_D.M._

Leyó la carta cinco veces, para asegurarse de que era suficiente alabanza y arrogancia para convencer al Señor Tenebroso de que aún trabajaba para él. No sabía si Voldemort había ordenado el ataque a los aurores, pero lo dudaba; no era la forma en que él trabajaba. Y ciertamente no hubiera intentado encontrar un mortífago perdido de esa manera. Draco no tenía que darle al Señor Tenebroso razones para que pensara que ya no le era leal, que aún trabajaba para él, que aún torturaba y odiaba.

Draco ató la carta a la pata de Bubo y la envió a entregarla. La vio desaparecer en el cielo de la noche, y continuó mirando por la ventana, hacia la nada. Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó una risa venir de abajo; Harry y Hermione estaban afuera.

Frunció el ceño y cerró la ventana, entonces se tiró en la cama. Qué día tan malo había sido. Había estado molesto y extra irritable, explotando contra Harry y Hermione casi cada vez que hablaban. Claro, había considerado a su padre mientras hacía sus planes, pero nunca imaginó que quisiera _encontrar_ a su hijo. Probablemente para torturarme, pensó Draco amargamente. Después de todo, nadie traiciona a un Malfoy.

¡Y aún no había escuchado nada de la cita de Hermione!

– ¡Argh! –gritó, girándose hacia el otro lado, mirando la pared que se atrevía a existir frente a él. ¿Por qué me importa su estúpida cita?, pensó mal humorado. ¡Ni siquiera podía soportarla! Okay, eso no era completamente cierto, pero ahora sí lo era.

–Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, –murmuró. Era sólo una cita, nada más. ¡Y no le importaba! Se negaba a hacerlo. Había hecho un pacto consigo mismo en el que juró no preocuparse por ella, sin importar qué. Era demasiado peligroso. Al final… bueno, no podía pensar en eso. No cuando estaba de este horrible humor.

Gruñendo, Draco se levantó de la cama y tomó un libro de la repisa. Regresó a la cama y se obligó a concentrarse en las palabras frente a él y alejar sus pensamientos.

Después de una hora, Draco bajó el libro y cerró los ojos. Debería dormir; mañana sería un largo y duro día, como siempre. Pero, primero lo primero. Salió de la recámara y bajó, pasando la puerta cerrada de Harry y la puerta abierta de Hermione. Draco la encontró afuera, leyendo en una silla.

–Vete a la cama. –le dijo, gruñendo.

Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

–Porque sí. Ya es hora.

–Y yo sigo leyendo, como puedes ver.

Draco la miró fríamente.

–No me importa.

Hermione lo consideró por un momento.

–No creo que lo haga, no ahora. –Regresó la mirada a su libro y sin despegarlos de ahí, dijo, –Ya no estás tan molesto como hace rato.

Él bufó.

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa?

–No me importa. –dijo, alegremente.

–Estoy bien.

–No lo estabas. Eso es todo lo que dije.

–Olvídalo. Vete a dormir.

–No estoy cansada.

Draco le frunció el ceño.

–Bien. –Se giró y regresó adentro de la casa.

Dos horas después (¡Dos!) ella estaba dormida, y Draco por fin pudo dormir. Aún estaba de mal humor cuando salió con ella, mascullando sobre todo lo malo que había pasado en el día. Cuando la vio, completamente dormida, con el libro abierto en su regazo, sus muecas disminuyeron un poco. Movió a Hermione al columpio y la arropó con su túnica, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía, pero cuidadoso de mantener su humor fuera de sus acciones para no despertarla.

Cuando finalmente se acostó, se relajó. Mañana no podría ser peor que hoy, pensó, sintiendo como su cuerpo sucumbía al sueño.

Draco fue despertado la mañana siguiente por un insistente sonido. Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia la fuente del sonido. Bubo estaba esperando impacientemente afuera de su ventana. Draco se levantó lentamente y la dejó entrar. Había una carta atada en su pata y su corazón latió rápidamente al darse cuenta de quién era. Ahora completamente despierto, Draco se apresuró a desatar la carta.

_Joven Malfoy, _

_Se han encargado de las acciones de tu padre. Y no acepto el que me hayas dejado fuera de tus planes. Tú me obedeces a mí. Nunca olvides eso. Estoy, sin embargo, bastante intrigado. Mantenme informado de tu progreso. Oh, y antes de que envíe a mis leales seguidores por tu sangre, cuéntame de que se trata tu plan. No olvides nada. Lo sabré, sabes que lo haré. Recuerda que tu madre se queda sola mucho tiempo, contigo lejos y con tu padre ocupado haciendo lo que pido._

Draco palideció ante la mención de su madre. El Señor Tenebroso era muy astuto e ingenioso en asegurarse de la lealtad de sus seguidores. La carta sólo estaba firmada con una impresión de la marca tenebrosa. Draco arrugó la carta y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación, y antes de que golpeara el suelo, la volvió cenizas con un rápido _'¡Incendio!'_. Frunció el ceño; Tenía que renunciar a algo de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya tenía todo planeado. Rápidamente sacó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió furiosamente.

_Amo, _

_Gracias por mostrar fe en mí. No lo decepcionaré. Continuaré, sabiendo que mi éxito ayudará a nuestra causa y le dará un duro golpe a los amantes de los muggles._

_Harry Potter lleva desaparecido ya unas semanas. Me di cuenta de esto, a través mis contactos y mis persuasivas técnicas de interrogación, que planea atacar por su cuenta. Lo estoy guiando y comunicando información y pistas falsas. Actualmente está en Moscú, esperando escuchar de un contacto que no existe. Pasaré por el contacto y lo seguiré llevando más lejos. Mientras lo hago, observaré sus movimientos y todos con los que tenga contacto. Creo que hay un traidor entre sus más leales, y planeo encontrarlo y matarlo, y después llevaré a Potter ante usted. Pero debo esperar hasta que el traidor salga a flote._

_De nuevo, le agradezco su confianza. Mis años de inquebrantable lealtad me han ganado su fe en mí, y no lo tomaré a la ligera. Sin embargo, sé que no aceptará mis palabras como simples muestras. Lo mantendré informado y le mandaré muestras tangibles de mi continuidad como su seguidor leal._

_Fiel hasta la muerte, _

_D.M._

Draco leyó la carta múltiples veces al igual que la anterior. Era de suma importancia que usara las palabras y frases correctas para no ocasionar sospechas. Cuando terminó, se vistió y bajo con la carta en mano. Harry y Hermione estaban comiendo el desayuno, hablando tranquilamente.

–Buenos días, Malfoy. –dijo Harry.

Draco asintió, entonces le pasó la carta a Harry.

– ¿Qué es esto? –dijo, viéndola.

–Sólo léela. –dijo Draco, sirviendo su plato.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al tiempo que la leía.

–Malfoy… no entiendo. ¿Qué _es_ esto?

– ¿Te dije que lo iba a arreglar, no es así?

–Sí, pero… ¿Cómo es que esto arregla todo? –Hermione tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

–Cuando comencé a planear todo esto, intenté pensar en cada posibilidad. –Draco se sentó frente a Harry y Hermione, hablando principalmente a Harry. –Una de las primeras cosas en que pensé fue en el hecho de que mi desaparición no pasaría desapercibida por el Señor Tenebroso. Era demasiado obvio. Este era el plan de contingencia que creé para cuando demandara saber que me había pasado.

– ¿Contingencia? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sí.

– ¿Así que esto fue lo que se te ocurrió anoche? ¿Esta carta? –preguntó Harry.

–No. Ya le escribí y recibí su respuesta esta mañana. Esta es mi segunda carta para él.

Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron.

– ¿Estás escribiéndote con él?

–Lo estoy haciendo ahora, –dijo casualmente, –pero sabía que esto tendría que pasar eventualmente.

– ¿Cómo es que funcionará? No estoy en Moscú.

–Ya me he encargado de eso, hace mucho. Me tomará algunos meses guiarte hasta que encuentre la identidad del traidor. Mientras tanto, le estaré entregando al Señor Tenebroso información sobre ti y sobre el traidor sin siquiera dejar Inglaterra.

– ¿Cuál es esa tangible evidencia que planeas enviar?

–Fotografías. De ti, encontrándote con una persona encapuchada en medio en la noche en un bosque. Yo seré el traidor, tú serás tú mismo y Granger será la que tome las fotografías. Hay un bosque al oeste que es de mi propiedad.

–Y tú ya has pensado todo esto.

–Claro. Tengo muchos planes de contingencia para varios escenarios que puedan surgir.

–Creo que deberíamos de discutirlos. –dijo Hermione.

–Hay docenas; sería una pérdida de tiempo.

–Para ti. –respondió. – ¿Pero qué tal si me involucran a mí? ¿O a Harry?

–Claro que están involucrados. Tengo planes para los eventos de su captura, lesiones, traición y muerte, por nombrar algunos.

–Nunca traicionaría a Harry. –dijo Hermione, ferozmente.

–No, claro que no, –dijo Draco. –pero no lo pensarías dos veces para traicionarme. Tengo que estar preparado para cada situación.

–¿Quién es el traidor del que hablas? –preguntó Harry, aún enfocado en la carta.

Draco sonrió de lado.

–De mí, por supuesto.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero Hermione lo estaba mirando con una expresión de claridad.

–Estás poniendo en su mente la idea de alguien traicionándolo, y dices que planeas encontrar a esa persona, pero siempre has sido tú, y en realidad no estás haciendo nada.

–Tus divagaciones son confusas, Granger. Pero tienes la idea general de las cosas.

–Estás traicionando a Voldemort. –Era una pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo, era una declaración de realización, como si Hermione no entendiera que estaba pasando realmente.

Draco la miró profundamente y ella lo miró confundida.

–Y algunos decían que no eras la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación.

–Malfoy, –dijo Harry, advirtiéndole.

Draco alzó las manos para indicar que se retiraba. Hermione seguía mirándolo extraño.

–¿Qué? –dijo Draco, cuando parecía que ella no se iba a rendir.

Hermione pareció salir de un trance y parpadeó.

–Es sólo que… no lo sé, supongo que no me había dado cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que estás haciendo. ¿Por qué Malfoy?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Ya te he dado mi respuesta.

–Tu isla.

–Sí.

–¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Harry, antes de que comenzaran a pelear, como siempre lo hacían.

–Nada cambia. –dijo Draco. –Continuamos con nuestro entrenamiento, Granger continúa haciendo su trabajo, y yo le enviaré información periódicamente al Señor Tenebroso sobre nuestro avance. En una semana o dos tomaremos las fotografías. –Se puso de pie y tomó su plato. –Y después de pensarlo mucho, insisto en que no obtengamos la suscripción de El Profeta. Demasiado arriesgado.

Harry asintió.

–¿Entonces continuemos con nuestra dosis diaria de golpearnos hasta que el otro ya no pueda?

–Sí; pronto. Enviaré esta carta en unos días. Dado que se supone que estoy en Rusia. Tengo que atrasar mis respuestas con el tiempo adecuado para que parezca que la lechuza voló de un lugar a otro. Quería decirte, Harry, porque si la situación llega a presentarse, será necesario que lo sepas. No veo eso pasando, pero sólo en caso.

Se giró y regresó a su habitación.

–Aun así no confío en él. –dijo Hermione.

Harry suspiró.

–Lo sé. No tienes que hacerlo. Pero Hermione, yo _sí_ confío en él.

–Y yo confío en _ti_. Así que supongo que eso me hace confiar en él indirectamente.

–Ponemos nuestra confianza en él cada día que pasamos aquí, porque cada día él podría matarnos o peor, entregarnos a Voldemort. No ha sido nada más que educado con nosotros sobre todo esto.

–Excepto por las razones por las que hace esto.

–Bueno, sí. Tienes razón. Además de eso.

Hermione se detuvo para pensar. No sabía si algún día confiaría en él, a pesar de las cosas que había hecho por ella y por Harry, y las cosas que estaba haciendo. Había demasiado entre ellos, principalmente esa enorme pared que Hermione había construido en su mente. Estaba bastante segura de que él tenía una bastante parecida sobre ella, sobre su opinión de ella. La confianza vendría lentamente, si es que algún día se caía un ladrillo de esas paredes.

* * *

**¡Lamento la tardanza, pero ando algo apretada de tiempo! Responderé los reviews apenas tenga tiempo, pero quiero decirles que aprecio y leo todos y cada uno de ellos. En serio, ¡Gracias!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	11. Pociones

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1.**

**Capítulo 11: Pociones.**

Otras dos semanas pasaron de la misma manera; Hermione trabajaba todo el tiempo, Harry y Draco entrenaban todo el tiempo, y rara vez se veían.

En el viernes de la segunda semana, Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio al final del día, mirando la lista de mortífagos que Malfoy le había dado con información hace meses. Un movimiento atrapó su ojo y levantó la vista para ver a Seamus caminando hacia ella. Desde su primera cita, apenas se habían visto, sólo regalándose sonrisas cuando se topaban, más que nada de parte de Seamus.

–Buenas tardes, Hermione. –dijo cuando llegó a su escritorio.

–Hola, Seamus. –dijo alegremente.

–¿Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir a una cita mañana? ¿Qué te parecería almorzar en el parque?

Ella sonrió.

–Suena bien, me encantaría.

Él sonrió, con una de esas grandes sonrisas, y era obvio que había estado nervioso sobre invitarla a salir de nuevo.

–Excelente. ¿Vas a venir a trabajar mañana?

–Sí, tengo algunas cosas que terminar.

–¿Qué tal si nos vemos en el Memorial de la Reina al mediodía?

–Okay, al mediodía entonces. ¿Llevo algo?

–No, comeremos en el café.

Hermione sonrió.

–Hasta mañana entonces.

Seamus iba camino hacia el lobby cuando pasó por el escritorio de Hermione, así que caminaron juntos, diciéndose adiós en el punto de aparición. Hermione dejó que Seamus pensara que ya se iba, pero ella aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, así que suspiró y regresó a su escritorio.

Se quedó tarde en el trabajo de nuevo, buscando entre los archivos del Ministerio a los mortífagos que Malfoy le había entregado. El Ministerio no sabía que la mayoría de esa gente pertenecía a los mortífagos, pero los archivos aun así fueron útiles en algunas cosas. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las 11:00 pm, las luces del Ministerio parpadearon, indicando que cualquiera que aun estuviera en el edificio tenía 10 minutos para salir. Hermione se talló los ojos cansada y regresó los archivos a su lugar. Caminó hacia el lobby y desapareció hacia el Edge, como había empezado a decirle.

Harry y Malfoy no estaban en la casa, y Hermione lentamente subió las escaleras y se quedó dormida de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione durmió tarde. Se dio el lujo de no apresurarse; despertó lentamente, se bañó lentamente, se vistió lentamente, incluso bajó las escaleras lentamente. Al tiempo que entraba a la cocina, un extraño olor llegó a su nariz, y encontró a Malfoy parado frente a un caldero en la estufa. Harry estaba en la mesa, leyendo.

–¡Buenos días, Harry! –dijo alegremente.

Hermione se paró frente a la estufa y miró dentro del caldero. Un líquido azul oscuro hervía en el enorme caldero. Hermione metió un dedo en el caliente líquido y después se lo metió a la boca.

–Mmm… necesita más esencia de Rue. –dijo casualmente. Entonces se sirvió algo para desayunar y se sentó con Harry, inconsciente de que Malfoy la estaba mirando. Después de unos cuantos bocados, sintió su mirada, y la levantó para verlo mirándola con la boca abierta.

–¿Te puedo ayudar con algo, Malfoy? –preguntó.

–Acabas de probar una poción desconocida, y por lo que parece, no te importó pensar en las potenciales consecuencias de hacerlo.

Ella sonrió.

–Poción pimentónica. Característico olor de cítricos, humo y pintura. Tiene un color azul oscuro antes de añadir el pelo del enfermo. Tercer año, Malfoy.

Draco rodó los ojos.

–La poción lleus expono. Exhibe la misma mezcla de olores que la pimentónica dado que contiene ingredientes similares. Sin embargo, la cuarta esencia, cera de vela, es discernible sólo a ciertas temperaturas. También adopta un color azul oscuro en el proceso de ebullición. ¿Y estoy seguro de que sabes lo que hace, cierto?

Hermione asintió, ligeramente divertida. La poción, era una bastante mala usada únicamente para fines maliciosos, que hacía que los intestinos se volvieran hacia afuera. Era extremadamente doloroso, y se usaba para fines oscuros.

–Estoy familiarizada con la poción lleus expono y sus desagradables efectos, incluso en dosis pequeñas. Sin embargo, la poción pimentónica te da una sensación particular cuando su vapor es inhalado directamente; la expono no. Una ligera sensación de cosquilleo en la nariz, causando que la persona quiera estornudar; es la pimentónica. –Le dio a Draco una sonrisa satisfecha y regresó a su desayuno.

Draco bajó tranquilamente el cuchillo que estaba usando y la miró.

–Cuando modificas la lleus expono para remover sus efectos secundarios, como el característico olor a cera a ciertas temperaturas, o para hacerla efectiva cuando se usa externamente, se le agrega pimiento negro en el tercer paso, mientras mezclas en contra de las manecillas del reloj cuatro veces y media.

–La expono modificada, después de que el pimiento es agregado, se torna violeta; tu poción sigue siendo azul.

–Se torna violeta después de la adición de la cola de tritón al final del paso tres, lo que ahora estoy cortando. –Draco apuntó a la cola de tritón medio cortada.

–Sólo después del jugo de sanguijuela es añadido, la poción tiene que hervir seis horas a fuego lento para que esté a su máxima capacidad. En esta forma actual, lo único que haría sería pintar mi cabello de color rosa.

Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en el cabello castaño de Hermione. Draco frunció el ceño.

–La expono modificada no cambia el color en esta etapa. Causaría una pequeña erupción con forma de estrella en tu muñeca.

Hermione miró su muñeca, y la levantó para que la él la viera.

–No hay erupción. –Se sintió triunfante.

Draco la miró intensamente.

–Mi _punto_, Granger, es que no deberías andar por ahí probando pociones que no son tuyas. –Hermione intentó a hablar, pero él no la dejó. –Con esto dicho, no pruebes pociones que yo haya hecho a menos que te dé mi permiso. Creo y modifico pociones, y si estuviera haciendo algo de mi creación, no habría manera de saber sus ingredientes, mucho menos sus efectos.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

–¡No soy estúpida, Malfoy! Sabía que era segura. ¡No ando por ahí probando líquidos desconocidos! –Se detuvo, y lo miró, incapaz de esconder su curiosidad. –¿Tú, uh, creas tus propias pociones?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó, con el rostro lleno de emoción. El espíritu competitivo se había ido junto con el rencor que habían estado presentes momentos antes. En su lugar estaba la clásica Hermione: inquisitiva y ansiosa por aprender.

Harry, quién había estado observando el intercambio entre Draco y Hermione, rió fuertemente, causando que los dos lo miraran.

–Lo siento Hermione. Es sólo que… ¡Tu rostro!

Por un breve momento, pensó que algo malo había pasado con la poción que algo anormal había sucedido a su rostro. Entonces entendió que se estaba riendo de ella por su rápido cambio de actitud, Hermione rodó los ojos.

–¿Qué hay _sobre_ mi rostro, Harry? –preguntó, en una voz que decía: no te atrevas a decir una palabra más o te arrepentirás.

Harry dejó de reír y regresó obediente la mirada a su plato.

Draco revolvió silenciosamente la poción. Después de que pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, habló.

–Es simple realmente. He estudiado los ingredientes de las pociones. Sus características; su comportamiento; las propiedades básicas. Puedes usar esa información para manipular los ingredientes de tal manera que logres el fin deseado. Intento modificar esta poción pimentónica para que dure una sesión completa de entrenamiento, haciendo que Harry permanezca lo más alerta posible.

Harry vio como Hermione observaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sin ver realmente lo que estaba frente a ella. Sabía que su amiga quería desesperadamente hacer más preguntas; casi podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas. Probablemente cientos de preguntas estaban pasando por su mente mientras miraba a Draco mezclar la poción. Entonces vio como sus ojos se enfocaron en Draco, relajándose finalmente; una ola de tristeza paso por ellos. Hermione suspiró pesadamente.

–Oh, –dijo, sonando poco interesada. Harry frunció el ceño; eso no era lo que había esperado.

Draco notó su tono y se giró para verla. Iba a decir algo, pero Hermione ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

–Me voy a trabajar. –dijo, dirigiéndose a Harry.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó. –Tienes el día libre.

–Tengo algo que terminar esta mañana para la siguiente semana.

–¿Estarás aquí para la comida? –preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

–Bueno, no. –dijo, tomando su bolsa. –Me voy a ver con Seamus para la comida.

–Oh, –dijo Harry, obviamente decepcionado. –Bueno, ¿podríamos pasar algún tiempo juntos mañana?

Ella sonrió.

–¡Claro, Harry! –lo abrazó y se fue rápidamente.

La atmósfera en la cocina descendió un par de grados después de que Hermione se fue. Harry había notado que cuando Hermione dijo que vería a Seamus, la mandíbula de Draco se tensó. Y ahora, estaba meticulosa y metódicamente cortando los tallos de jengibre en porciones idénticas. Cada momento de su muñeca era deliberado, su agarre en el cuchillo estaba en el lugar perfecto. Harry miró los ojos de Draco; estaban intensamente enfocados en su tarea, y sólo en ella. La piel entre sus ojos grises estaba arrugada, evidencia de su extrema concentración.

Si Harry no hubiera visto a Draco cortar los ingredientes antes, no lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Pero lo había hecho, y sabía que Draco Malfoy podía cortar perfectamente los ingredientes con los ojos cerrados, y un brazo atrás de su espalda. Harry también notó la falta de la característica burla sobre la amistad de él y Hermione, como si estuviera ausente.

Harry comenzó a preguntarse si había algo dentro de la cabeza de Draco relacionado con Hermione. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, de todos los secretos de Draco, llegó a la conclusión de que pudiera ser posible que algo creciera, sino entre ellos, al menos por parte de Draco. Aunque Draco estaba terco a que algo así sería era imposible, Harry recordó el brillo de incertidumbre que cruzó los ojos de Draco cuando lo dijo. Parecía no confiar completamente en sí mismo en lo que concernía a Hermione, lo que era la razón más probable para su frialdad y aparente falta de interés en ser civil con ella. Y sin embargo había veces en que era tan obvio que se preocupaba por ella; Harry no estaba seguro de cómo Draco concebía la idea en su cabeza.

Una vez que Draco terminó de cortar, su cuerpo y su humor se relajaron. Añadió los ingredientes al caldero y se giró hacia Harry.

–Potter. No soy el más astuto en cuánto a las emociones de la gente se refiere, pero sentí un cambio en nuestra conversación. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa con ella?

–Creo, –comenzó Harry, cauteloso de cómo proceder exactamente. –Conociendo a Hermione, que ella en verdad quería que se enseñaras como hacer las pociones y todo eso. Después de hacerte cientos de preguntas, obviamente.

Draco miró a la poción hirviendo.

–Oh.

–Y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Podría preguntar.

–¿Lo harías?

–No hay tiempo. –dijo rígidamente.

–¿Pero si hubiera tiempo, lo harías?

Draco miró a Harry, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. En verdad parecía pensar su respuesta. Había muchas cosas que serían diferentes para ellos si tuvieran tiempo. No estarían donde están, haciendo lo que están haciendo. Y si nunca hubiera hecho esa oferta a Harry, entonces Hermione no podría aprender de su afinidad por las pociones, y no tendría por qué preguntar. Si ella hubiera preguntado, y hubiera tiempo, su primer instinto hubiera sido decir no, a pesar de la persistente parte de él que quisiera decir que sí.

–Tal vez. –fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Había esperado que Draco dijera que no, y no lo hizo, Harry tuvo que pensar más sobre si en verdad algo andaba rondando la cabeza de Draco.

* * *

Hermione vio a Seamus en el Parque Real St. James en el Memorial de la Reina. Él sonrió cálidamente y la saludó con un abrazo amigable. Entonces le extendió un brazo, el que ella aceptó, y le guio por el parque, platicando amablemente. Hermione tuvo que forzarse a sí misma, al principio, a prestarle atención a Seamus; su mente seguía regresando a los ingredientes de las pociones y las cientos de emocionantes posibilidades que existían.

Eventualmente, el sentimiento pasó, y pudo enfocarse en el almuerzo con Seamus.

Caminaron hacia un café afuera del parque, dónde ordenaron unos sándwich, papas y helado. Comieron cómodamente, disfrutando el fresco aire del otoño que se acercaba.

Después del almuerzo, el par continuó por el parque, finalmente deteniéndose a descansar en una banca que estaba debajo de la enorme sombra de un árbol. Después de un momento de cómodo silencio, Seamus se acercó nerviosamente a un asunto que había estado muy nervioso de abordar.

–¿Noticias de Harry? –preguntó silenciosamente.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente.

–No. Y ya ha pasado un mes. –Sacudió la cabeza. –Lo siento, Seamus, pero en verdad no quiero hablar sobre Harry. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? He escuchado que tienes una nueva asignación, pero no sé de qué se trata.

Seamus frunció el ceño.

–Sí, así es. Desde…–Harry, iba a decir, pero se detuvo a tiempo. –Bueno, parece que Shacklebolt piensa que la familia Malfoy es lo suficientemente importante como para poner todos los esfuerzos de un solo auror en ellos. Previamente, cada miembro de la familia tenía su propio auror, como los demás casos. Tomé los archivos de mis demás compañeros y mi trabajo ahora es toda la familia completa.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Los tres? ¿Por qué?

–Con el ataque que sucedió hace algunas semanas, el Ministerio quiere saber a quién quiere Lucius de regreso. Y por qué no ha habido ataques posteriores o referencias de 'él'. ¿El mensaje era para el Ministerio o para alguien más? Y si es así, ¿quién es 'el' que Lucius demandaba? Las implicaciones de esto son… interminables.

–Y entonces está Draco, el astuto idiota. Él podría ser el único enfoque de un auror, pero ha estado muy tranquilo. El Ministerio cree que está trabajando en algo grande. –Seamus soltó una carcajada sin humor. –Y tengo que descubrir de qué se trata. Sin rastros, sin ni siquiera un sonido de él en meses. –Sacudió la cabeza. Era obvio para Hermione que la misión de Seamus era frustrante y sin sentido, porque Draco ya no causaba problemas.

–¿Y qué hay de Narcissa?

–Ella… nada. La mantengo vigilada, pero todo lo que hace es quedarse en casa. Nunca sale; supongo que tiene elfos domésticos que hagan las compras. Su hermana va a visitarla a veces.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío ante el pensamiento.

–Bellatrix. –Narcissa le recordaba a Hermione a una reina de hielo, pálida, hermosa y fría; como una dura mañana de invierno. Bellatrix era lo opuesto, aunque era pálida, ella era oscura y cruel. En todas las veces que Hermione había visto a las mujeres, Narcissa la reconocía como algo menos que un humano, con la cabeza en alto como si quisiera atrapar las gotas de la lluvia con su nariz; Bellatrix se burló, la miró e intentó matarla. Hermione deseaba nunca topárselas de nuevo.

Seamus sacudió la cabeza.

–No, la otra.

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida.

–¿Andrómeda Tonks? ¿En serio?

–Sí, yo también lo encontré extraño. Tonks fue borrada del árbol familiar de los Black por haberse casado con un hijo de muggles.

–Lo sé; pero _es_ extraño. ¿No hay nada de ella?

–No. Absolutamente nada de interés. Por supuesto, podría estar pasando algo dentro de la casa, pero no podemos entrar. Le daría menos atención a ella, pero Kingsley siente que merece la atención que le estamos dando. En serio, la mujer sólo deja su casa con Lucius, y no dicen ni una palabra de la puerta al carruaje. Es decir, sabemos que el padre y el hijo son malos, y bueno, mortífagos. Pero la madre, ella es impredecible.

–Suena… fascinante.

–Seguirle la pista a Lucius y atrapar aunque sea una brisa de Draco es cansado, y en las dos semanas que llevo en esto, no ha habido nada. Sólo Narcissa ha sido interesante.

–Siento que te haya tocado una asignación tan difícil. Hazme saber si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte.

Después de tres horas más con Seamus en el parque, Hermione regresó al Edge. Su mente estaba nublada con los pensamientos de Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius y Seamus. La conversación que habían tenido sobre la familia Malfoy era más interesante para ella que todo lo demás de lo que hablaron. Claro, la mayoría de su interacción fue sobre nada, y eso también fue agradable. Se sintió fresca al tiempo se movía por la casa vacía hacia su habitación. Aunque el sentimiento no iba a durar mucho. Tan pronto como Hermione estuvo sola y se puso a pensar en su día, sintió un pesado peso en su cabeza. Antes de que Seamus y ella se despidieran, él le hizo una pregunta que Hermione había temido, y se odio por tener que responder. Ahora la estaba molestando, no sólo lo que le había preguntado, sino cual había sido su respuesta. Estuvo tranquila toda la cena, y se sentó, distraída, con Harry y Malfoy en la estancia. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, frunciendo el ceño, y pretendiendo leer cuando Harry la interrumpió.

–¡Hermione! ¡Tierra a Hermione!

Salió de su trance y lo miró, y vio que Draco y él la miraban expectante.

–¿Qué?

Harry rió y Draco rodó los ojos.

–Olvídalo. –dijo Harry ligeramente. –No era importante. Hey, ¿cómo estuvo tu almuerzo con Seamus? Prácticamente te fuiste todo el día.

–Oh, bien. –dijo distraída.

–¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme, Hermione? Has estado distraída todo el día. ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Harry.

Draco se quedó muy tranquilo, incluso controlando su respiración para no hacer ningún sonido. Esperaba que olvidaran que estaba en la habitación.

Hermione suspiró.

–Es sólo que… no puedo… no debería.

–¿No deberías qué? –preguntó.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–No lo sé. Estoy rota.

Harry se movió para sentarse junto a Hermione en el sillón, y poner un confortante brazo en sus hombros.

–Puedes hablar conmigo, Hermione. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella miró sus preocupados ojos y el deseo de Draco se cumplió; olvidó completamente que Draco estaba en la habitación.

–Pasamos un rato agradable. Fue un buen almuerzo, y entonces rentó un bote y entramos al lago. Entonces, al tiempo que nos despedíamos, me preguntó si sentí algo por él, y la verdad es, Harry, que no lo hago. No siento nada por nadie. Apenas siento algo por ti, y tú eres mi mejor amigo. He estado rígidamente en este camino por tantos años, que olvidado como darle importancia a otras cosas.

–Hermione, sé cuánto has sacrificado por mí. No me gusta que toda tu vida se detenga por mí, pero eres demasiado testaruda para escuchar cuando te digo que no tienes que seguir este camino. Mira a Ron, salió lastimado; y mucho. Y ahora finalmente se está recuperando, volviendo a la normalidad, pero ha pasado un año. No ha pedido regresar al trabajo, al menos no antes de que yo me fuera, y no creo que lo haga. Trabajar en el Ministerio no nos estaba llevando a ningún lugar contra Voldemort. Si pide regresar, para ayudarme, no estoy seguro de que hacer. No quiero que nada le pase. Tú estás aquí porque no vas a correr ningún peligro, pero Ron querría pelear, como yo, y no tomaría un no por respuesta.

–Pero has cambiado toda tu vida para trabajar conmigo, para trabajar para esta causa. Pensamos que trabajar en el Ministerio sería de ayuda para la Orden, pero muchas cosas se nos pusieron en el camino. No creas que no he notado que no eres feliz. Cuando Malfoy vino conmigo, vi una manera de darte algo mejor. Espero no haber cometido un error.

–Harry, volvería a tomar las mismas decisiones si se me diera la oportunidad. No me arrepiento de nada. A veces es duro, darte cuenta de que mucha gente intenta vivir una vida normal y que yo no puedo. No he pensado en amor o romance desde Ron, y eso fue hace años. Todos mis esfuerzos están enfocados en esta guerra, y en Voldemort, y en ti… y no hay espacio ni energía para nada más, especialmente romance. Y Seamus es una gran persona, cualquier chica sería afortunada de estar con él. Pero no puedo. No ahora.

–¡Eso no es bueno! –rogó. –Ni siquiera yo he empujado al amor de mi vida.

–Pero tú siempre tuviste a Ginny; y yo siempre tuve a Ron. Hasta, bueno, que ya no lo tuve. Y entonces me sentí sola, tan sola, porque siempre conté con eso, con eso funcionando como se suponía. Y cuando no lo hizo, me concentré en volverme auror, y aprender, y pelear, hasta que alejara el dolor. Finalmente estaba comenzando a sanar cuando… –Hermione se detuvo abruptamente y se giró hacia Draco, finalmente recordando su presencia.

Draco alzó la vista de su libro, en la misma página en que se había quedado desde que Harry comenzó a hablar, y la miró.

–¿Sí?

La única respuesta de Hermione fue mirarlo fríamente; entonces se giró hacia Harry.

–Desde que tú sabes qué. –Harry asintió. –Desde entonces, estoy adormecida. Una vez que todo termine, pienso continuar con mi vida.

–Pero Hermione, –dijo Harry gentilmente, y algo impaciente. –¡No tienes que esperar! ¡No quiero que lo hagas! No sabemos cuánto va a durar esto, y sé cuánto te duele, sé cómo intentas ocultarlo de mí, de Ron y de Ginny. Si te permites vivir un poco, sé que te ayudará a ver a través de esta oscuridad. A mí me ha ayudado.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

–¿Estás diciendo que siga viendo a Seamus?

–Creo que te abras ante cualquier posibilidad. –dijo misteriosamente.

–¿Y cuál es esa?

–Nada, solo; algo podría venir, eso es todo, y no deberías negarte sólo por mí y por la guerra.

Hermione rió amargamente.

–¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que eso pase? Nada va a venir por mí. Trabajo 16 horas al día y vengo a casa con ustedes, con mi mejor amigo que está casado y… él. –Arrugó la nariz en desagrado ante el pensamiento. Le estaba dando la espalda, así que no vio a Draco rodando los ojos. –¿Cuándo tendré tiempo de _conocer_ a alguien?

–No lo sé, Hermione. No te estoy presionando, sólo estoy diciendo que… tengas la mente abierta.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo, Harry. No voy a contener la respiración, o intentar forzar algo. Estas cosas no se deben de forzar, y mucho menos hacerlo porque me siento decaída. Pero tomaré tu consejo y mantendré la mente abierta. Aunque no busco nada. ¿Okay?

–Okay. –dijo. –Eso suena mejor. En verdad espero que algo bueno venga para ti.

Fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido en la ventana, y los tres se giraron para ver a una lechuza café esperando. Harry dejó entrar al pájaro y le desató la carta, dejando ir de nuevo a la lechuza.

–Es de Ginny. Disculpen. –Harry se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Hermione se sentó frunciendo el ceño ante el espacio que Harry había dejado. Draco la observó.

–Granger, –dijo finalmente.

–¿Mmm? –dijo, mirándolo con una expresión perdida.

–Tengo algunos libros de ingredientes de pociones que te podría prestar. Si quieres.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y Draco encontró que prefería por mucho esos que los llenos de tristeza.

–¿En serio?

–Claro. –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya casi no los necesito.

Ella continuó mordiéndose el labio.

–¿Mmm, gracias? –dijo vacilante.

–Lo que sea. Pero no los pierdas. O los arruines. O dobles la tapa. O las páginas. O escribas en ellos; sólo yo puedo escribir en ellos.

–Malfoy, olvidas con quien estás hablando. Me atrevería a decir que los libros estarán en mejores condiciones cuando los regrese. –Se detuvo, con los ojos llenos de brillo. –SI es que los regreso.

–Cuando. –dijo Draco firmemente, con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos.

Hermione sonrió y sin decir nada, salió hacia el porche.


	12. Gritos de destrucción

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1.**

**Capítulo 12: Gritos de destrucción.**

Septiembre se movió casualmente hacia octubre y las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a cambiar en hermosas joyas de tonalidades otoñales. En Hake's Edge, las semanas pasaban como usualmente lo hacían, Hermione trabajaba sin descanso; Harry y Draco entrenaban. Los chicos apenas veían a su compañera de casa, y ambos, por diferentes razones, deseaban que no fuera de esa manera.

Harry extrañaba mucho a su amiga. Sólo tenía a Draco de compañía, y aunque rápidamente se estaban volviendo amigos, era una amistad de necesidad y conveniencia. Con Ron y Hermione podía ser él mismo. Podía ser tranquilo, o ruidoso o tonto, o cualquier cosa que quisiera y nada cambiaría. La suya era una relación predecible, algo en lo que Harry encontraba gran confort. Desde que dejó el Ministerio, Harry había tenido muy poco de ese confort, y por las circunstancias actuales, esto sólo provenía de Hermione. Extrañaba la risa contagiosa de Ron y su sentido del humor. Recientemente, se estaba perdiendo del afilado ingenio de Hermione y discusiones intelectuales, aunque vivieran a un pasillo de distancia. No había tenido una conversación decente con ella en semanas.

Draco disfrutaba debatir con Hermione. Era muy inteligente, bien educada, y pensadora. En dos ocasiones a la fecha, habían debatido la moralidad y la ética implicadas en famosos trabajos literarios. Estos debates se ponían acalorados, pero nunca crueles. Tanto él como Hermione podían discutir los problemas sin que las cosas se volvieran personales. Conversaban naturalmente; Hermione tomaba una posición, y Draco tomaba el rol del abogado del diablo. Usualmente, concordaba con Hermione, pero nunca lo admitiría; su orgullo y algo del menos que amigable interacción en esas dos ocasiones lo detuvieron de hacer semejante admisión.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su último debate, que había sido sobre el clásico '_Crimen y Castigo'_, y Draco estaba ansioso por un nuevo debate; acababa de terminar '_Por quién doblan las campanas'_. Un nuevo debate de ética y moral ocurriría pronto, sólo que él no lo sabía. Y no sería sobre un libro, sería acalorado, pero también se volvería muy personal, para ambos.

Era un miércoles, dos semanas entrado octubre. No había nada particular sobre este miércoles. Draco y Harry llegaron de entrenar en la tarde para bañarse y cenar. Harry subió directamente, pero Draco se quedó a deambular por la casa, terminando en la estancia, dónde se sorprendió de encontrar a Hermione sentada en una silla. Tenía la más reciente edición de El Profeta en su regazo, y estaba mirando hacia la nada. Al tiempo que Draco observó más de cerca, vio las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

No era del tipo de chico que se conmovía con las lágrimas; sólo las lágrimas de su madre podían afectarlo. Así que no fue el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Hermione él que hizo un nudo en su estómago. Eran sus ojos. Estaban vacíos, pero llenos de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Algo en su mirada lo inquietó.

–¿Granger? Nunca habías llegado tan temprano. –No era la cosa más perspicaz para decir, ni la más útil; pero tampoco era ese tipo de chico. Sin embargo, era cierto. Hermione no dijo nada; sólo parpadeó para indicar que lo había escuchado. Aunque también pudo haber sido un parpadeo cualquiera. Entonces dijo algo que nunca en su vida había dicho. Nunca lo había dicho porque eso quería decir que estaba pensando en alguien más, y eso raramente pasaba. –¿Estás bien?

Entonces Hermione se giró hacia él, con los ojos aun distantes, pero buscando los suyos. Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para ver hacia la ventana.

Draco espero a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, de nuevo hablando en una combinación de palabras que nunca habían salido de su boca sinceramente.

Hermione aun no decía nada, pero le pasó el periódico distraídamente. No le tomó mucho ver que la había molestado. En la página principal estaba una enorme fotografía de una perturbadora escena; los aurores y el Ministerio acordonando una calle llena de coches estrellados y restos. El artículo, escrito por Ritta Skeeter, tenía como título: 'Mortífagos realizan una ola masiva de asesinatos'. Draco miró a Hermione antes de leer el artículo, pero no recibió respuesta de ella.

Regresando al periódico, Draco leyó.

_Casi 200 muggles fueron asesinados anoche a manos de los mortífagos. Los asesinatos tomaron lugar en todo Londres y sus pueblos cercanos. Parecía que no había un patrón o propósito en los asesinatos. El Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeor, indicó en una conferencia de prensa que su misión más importante por el momento, era encontrar al responsable de las muertes. Algunas personas entrevistadas creen que está relacionado con el ataque a la familia de aurores hace un mes. Lucius Malfoy, conocido mortífago, hizo ciertas demandas que, de acuerdo a un empleado de confianza del Ministerio, no fueron cumplidas. ¿Podría ser esto una consecuencia de ello?_

_Lucius Malfoy fue reportado visto en más de una escena del crimen, aunque no se han encontrado más cartas de él. De todos los mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy ha sido el más visto últimamente, mientras que su hijo, el infame Draco Malfoy, parece haber desaparecido. El… (Continúa en las páginas 2 a la 7)._

Draco no necesitaba terminar de leer el artículo para saber que continuaría con la lista de crímenes suya y de su padre, en detalle, con imágenes y diagramas para dar énfasis. Corrían estas historias periódicamente para mantener al público en contra de los Mortífagos y del Lado Oscuro. Entonces el artículo lo compararía con su padre, notando que el hijo había superado a su padre, tanto en estatus como en crueldad, a lo que el autor haría un mordaz comentario diciendo que su padre se había vuelto débil. Draco frunció el ceño; su padre era muchas cosas, pero no era débil.

Miró a Hermione, quien aún miraba por la ventana.

–Granger… –Draco no estaba seguro de qué decir. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en el hecho de que estas no eran exactamente noticias inusuales, o extraordinarias de alguna manera. El triste hecho de los Mortífagos eran despiadadas malas personas que no les importaba nada más que ellos mismos, y, en algunos casos, su amo. Sabía que sería cruel, el simplemente ignorar la historia, y con ello, los sentimientos de Hermione. Pero nunca antes le habían interesado los sentimientos de la gente. Eso los hacía débiles; su padre le había inculcado muy bien eso desde niño. Él tampoco era débil.

Cuando no dijo nada, Hermione lo miró. Su rostro era ilegible.

–Dijiste mi nombre. –dijo con la mirada vacía.

¡Estaba nervioso! ¿Qué?

–Uhm, no quiero sonar… insensible, pero… esto no es exactamente algo nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione no le gritó. No, eso hubiera sido tolerable en su predictibilidad. En su lugar, parecía como si la última gota del océano de dolor dentro de ella estuviera a punto de desbordarse, y desde hace mucho tiempo. Y lo que sucedió hizo que el océano se desbordara. Cuando habló, había hielo en su tono.

–Lo sé, Malfoy. –dijo molesta. Sacudió la cabeza. –Tu gente me da asco.

–¿Qué gente? –preguntó. Honestamente quería saber que era lo que Hermione quería decir. Desde el comienzo de sus esfuerzos, ella parecía imperturbable, fuerte, como un ancla. Incluso se encontró a sí mismo ahogándose en su fuerza en algunas ocasiones. Cuando hizo la pregunta, era porque quería saber la respuesta. No tenía idea de que estaba bajo ataque, y que ya había perdido.

–Las ovejas sin cerebro. Cobardes. –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

–No tiene sentido.

–Tiene perfecto sentido, si tan sólo abrieras tu cabeza y escucharas. –explotó.

–Sólo estoy diciendo, –dijo, impacientemente. –Deja de merodear en lo que sea que esté en tu mente y dilo de una vez. No estoy de humor para adivinanzas.

Eso fue, como Draco aprendería en los siguientes minutos, la cosa más errónea que pudo haber dicho. Draco vio fuego en sus ojos.

–Mortífagos. Ovejas sin cerebro. Les prometen poder y el mundo a sus pies, y siguen al Señor Tenebroso ciegamente, haciendo todo lo que él ordena, matando libremente. Matan muggles… ¡Muggles, Malfoy! –Hermione brincó y comenzó a pasearse furiosamente. –¡Están indefensos! Así que deciden atacar muggles. Es enfermo. Gente que disfruta el torturar y matar a aquellos que no pueden pelear, esos son cobardes. Atacan a los débiles porque los hace sentirse fuertes. Y atacan aurores mientras duermen. Nunca a la luz del día, donde hay oportunidad de una pelea limpia. Es decir, matan niños, ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¿Qué pueden lograr de su causa con eso?

Al tiempo que Hermione despotricaba, Draco no podía evitar enojarse. Ella estaba molesta con todos los mortífagos, y por alguna razón que no podía pensar ahora, lo resintió. ¿Qué es lo que ella sabía sobre _él_? Nada. Claro, era cierto que él era un mortífago, sólo que él nunca se juntó con el grupo de seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Al principio, era porque sabía que era más inteligente que ellos, y se consideraba a sí mismo mejor que ellos. Entonces, después de los padres de Hermione, cuando todo cambió, comenzó a odiar todo lo que implicaba ser un mortífago. Las matanzas, las torturas, la destrucción; al tiempo que su corazón cambiaba lentamente, también lo hizo su tolerancia hacia los actos de los mortífagos.

–¡Algunos de esos muggles era gente que conocía! El doctor, de Hertfordshire; él era amigo de mis padres, alguien que ayuda a la gente cuando estaba enferma o lastimada. Un maestro, trabajadores de fábricas, despachadores de gasolina; gente que sólo es diferente de ti porque no tienen magia. En todas las formas son iguales, pero los tuyos no pueden dejar atrás toda esa basura de la sangre pura para ver eso. ¡Son tan prejuicios que ni siquiera pueden ver el hecho de que su amo es un mestizo! Él debería estar en la 'Lista oficial de todos lo que odiamos de los sangre pura'. Pero él dice todas las cosas correctas, sobre sangre sucias, y muggles, ¡y todo porque es descendiente de otro hombre malvado y porque su padre era un muggle!

Hermione se detuvo para tomar un respiro antes de continuar, pero Draco no la dejó.

–Suficiente. –gruñó. –Me niego a quedarme aquí sentado y escuchar mientras tú muestras _tu_ prejuicio como si fuera una medalla, intentando restregármelo en la garganta.

–¿Mi prejuicio? –chilló Hermione, prácticamente gritando. Draco meramente la miró a los ojos, desafiante. –Mi prejuicio, –repitió calmadamente; demasiado. Se sentó en la silla y miró a Draco fríamente. –Por favor, Malfoy, te lo ruego. Dime todo sobre mi prejuicio. Después de todo, tú conoces muy bien el tema, ya que estoy muy segura de que tú padre comenzó a enseñarte de ello desde que naciste.

Un pequeño nervio dentro de su cerebro despertó y lo único que pudo ver fue rabia. Siempre que ella mencionaba al padre de Draco, perdía temporalmente la habilidad de pensar racionalmente. Porque esto pasaba, exactamente, y porque pasaba sólo con ella, eso nunca lo entendía.

Draco se movió de su asiento hasta que estuvo a centímetros del rostro de Hermione. Ella se estremeció, y por primera vez le tuvo miedo. Tal vez era la mirada rota en sus ojos, una que usualmente reservaba para aquellos que mataría después, una vez que llegara el tiempo adecuado. A veces, el mismo sentimiento lo invadía, y tenía que controlarse para no caer.

–Escúchame con atención. No quiero volver a repetirlo. _De nuevo_. Nunca, y cuando me refiero a nunca es nunca, nunca hables de mi padre. –La voz de Draco tenía un corte de acero y fuego. –No digas su nombre, o aludas a él. No vacilaré en hacer que te arrepientas. Esta es tu última advertencia.

Hermione asintió lentamente, incapaz de apartar su mirada de la de él. Draco no podía decir si estaba asustada o no, o sólo preparando su siguiente arranque detrás de esa máscara de intensa concentración.

–Y NO intentes decirme lo que sé y no sé. No sabes nada sobre mi vida, como crecí, o qué pasa por mi mente. Nunca me entenderás, porque no quieres hacerlo. Tú quieres continuar viviendo en tu mundo de blanco y negro donde o eres mortífago, o parte de los chicos buenos. No todos los mortífagos son tan malos como dices, y no todos los chicos buenos son tan puros cómo crees. Todo mundo tiene que escoger un lado, y en esta guerra sólo hay dos opciones. Algunos de los que viven en las áreas grises tienen que escoger un lado, aunque no sea completamente el suyo.

–Y por el prejuicio, sí, crecí con él. Todos los días. Y soy prejuicioso. Pero no soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que tengo todas las respuestas. He visto todo tipo de personas morir, Granger. Sangre Pura. Sangre Sucia. Mestizos. Muggles. Todos mueren de la misma manera. Todos sangran de la misma manera; corre roja igualmente por todos. Tal vez sea prejuicioso, pero también sé que la sangre no te salvará al final. Si piensas que por un segundo la sangre importa para el Señor Tenebroso, entonces estás gravemente equivocada. Él me mataría sin pensarlo y te recibiría a ti en un segundo. Él no se quiere deshacer de aquellos con menos sangre; él quiere dominar el mundo. Solo. Y él hará lo que sea necesario, incluyendo reclutar aquellos que estén dispuestos a pelear por la causa correcta, específicamente, la de limpiar la sangre mágica.

–Tú me odias por mi sangre.

–Odio a la gente por muchas razones. –explotó. –Y sí, antes de conocerte, te odiaba por tu sangre. Después de que conocí un poco más de ti, encontré nuevas razones para odiarte. Una última cosa; tú atribuyes motivos a todos los mortífagos, y eso se refleja en mí. Y aunque nunca presumiré de saber los motivos detrás de los otros para unirse al Señor Tenebroso, sé que el mío no es lo que tú asumes. Nunca me ofrecieron poder o siquiera una pequeña parte del mundo. En realidad ni siquiera me dieron una opción, no una sencilla, correcta o equivocada, blanco o negro alternativa. –Ella comenzó a abrir la boca, pero de nuevo, Draco la interrumpió. –Ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo qué es una opción real. Así que hasta que pases por lo que yo he pasado, hasta que te den dos opciones imposibles y ser forzado a escoger, entonces puedes juzgar mis acciones.

Se puso de pie, con una suficiente cantidad de enojo depositada en la pálida chica frente a él. Al tiempo que se hacía hacia atrás, hacia el sillón, el color de Hermione regresó rápidamente.

–Aun así escogiste ser horrible conmigo, con Harry y con Ron, y otras personas.

–Sí, lo hice. Y lo haría de nuevo. Es una parte de mí, y siempre lo será. A pesar de todo, todas mis decisiones me han llevado a este momento, y me han ayudado a ser el hombre que soy ahora.

–¿Oh, es eso? –dijo, con la voz llena de hielo y mordacidad. –¿Y te gusta cómo eres, Malfoy? ¿Estás orgulloso de quién y qué eres?

Cientos de emociones y pensamientos golpearon a Draco al mismo tiempo y casi lo hicieron caer por el peso. Después de la sorpresa inicial, tres palabras pasaron frente a sus ojos como en un panorámico; odio, miedo, vergüenza. Una y otra vez, en brillos de colores.

Draco frunció el ceño, repentinamente cansado de las peleas y los gritos. ¿Dónde estaba Potter? ¿Por qué no estaba aquí abajo, defendiéndola o algo? ¿No era ese su hábito? ¿Entrar, salvar el día o la damisela en problemas? Corrió una mano por su cabello y suspiró.

–¿Y qué clase de persona soy? –dijo con una voz pesada.

–Eres como todos ellos, como tu padre. Has atacado y matado muggles indefensos; mis padres incluidos. Siempre has tomado placer en el dolor de otras personas. Me das asco. Y nada nunca va a cambiar eso. Tú nunca vas a cambiar.

Draco una vez más se vio empujado al borde de la rabia. Pero se controló.

–Escúchame con mucha atención. –dijo con los dientes apretados. –Quiero asegurarme de que estás escuchando. ¿Lo estás? ¿Granger, me escuchas? –gritó. Ella asintió, con miedo de rodar los ojos. –Yo no soy nada como Lucius. Nada. ¿Entendido? –Hermione parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. –Granger, ¿está claro? –Continuó gritando.

–Sí, Malfoy, te escuché. –respondió, entre dientes.

–¿Pero en verdad me escuchaste? ¿Me entendiste? –Su voz había regresado a la mortal tranquilidad de hace unos momentos.

Hermione lo miró fríamente.

–¿Qué no eres como tu padre? –rodó los ojos. –No puedo ver la diferencia.

–Lárgate.

Ella parpadeó.

–¿Perdón?

–Dije que te largues. Fuera de mi vista. Ahora.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. ¿Era posible que lo haya empujado demasiado lejos? ¿Cuánto era demasiado lejos para Malfoy? ¿Quién era él realmente? Hermione se recuperó de su shock e hizo lo que él dijo; salió de la habitación rápidamente, cerrando de un golpe la puerta. Después de un minuto, escuchó la puerta de él cerrarse fuertemente, hasta el punto de agitar su ventana.

Se sentó en la cama, con la mente aun en lo sucedido hacía unos instantes. No fueron los fuertes gritos, sino el hecho de que él la corriera lo que hacía que su mente se volviera loca. Tres cosas inundaban su mente. Uno; él se había enojado tanto que le dijo que fuera. Pero no le dijo ese nombre ofensivo, ni maldiciones, hechizos o maldiciones asesinas (de lo que tuvo miedo en algún punto). Dos; hizo simplemente lo que le dijo. Le dio lo que quería, lo que era ella fuera de su vista. ¿Por qué se había echado para atrás sin pelear? Draco sacaba el fuego dentro de ella, y no le agradaba la idea de retirarse a menos que la otra persona hubiera quedado echa cenizas. Tal vez el hecho de que no la había llamado por ningún nombre ofensivo la sorprendió tanto que no peleó más cuando le dijo que se fuera.

El tercer pensamiento era el más perturbador. Parecía como si a ella le importara. Eso explicaría las lágrimas a punto de salir. Durante toda la pelea, siguió esperando por las dos horribles palabras. Estaba preparada con una respuesta, y esperaba sacarla de su boca ante la mínima oportunidad. Si había alguna cosa con la que podía contar, era con Draco Malfoy actuando como el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía: un chico mimado de 15 años que hacía su vida miserable.

El Draco Malfoy que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo no era para nada como ese chico. Él había tenido razón; ella no sabía nada sobre él. Había formado una imagen rígida de él en su mente, y no iba a dejar que nadie la derrumbara. No la había llamado sangre sucia, ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando ella lo provocó hablando de su padre. El chico que alguna vez fue no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo.

De hecho, casi quería que la llamara de nuevo de esa manera para que ella pudiera regresar detrás de su pared y continuar en el mundo que conocía, donde él era todo lo que ella sabía que era; en un mundo seguro. Pero no lo había hecho. Por eso es que ella había comenzado toda la discusión, se dio cuenta, para recordarse a sí misma que él, el asesino de sus padres, era un horrible y frío idiota. Porque había una parte de ella, una parte que se negaba a reconocer, que estaba comenzado a ver otra verdad. Su comportamiento todo este tiempo que había pasado con él durante los últimos meses era extremadamente contradictorio a la imagen que ella tenía de él. Él aún seguía siendo él mismo, seguía siendo arrogante y mal educado, pero sus palabras no cargaban el odio y el veneno que alguna vez tuvieron. Hasta esta noche, cuando ella lo obligó a que lo hiciera.

Y a ella le importaba. Le importaba que él fuera diferente; obviamente diferente, deslumbrantemente diferente. Finalmente tuvo que admitirlo, lo que fue duro. El esfuerzo causó que dos lágrimas cayeran sobre su regazo. A ella le importaba que no la hubiera llamado sangre sucia porque significaba que era un extraño, alguien que ella no conocía. No es como si ella quisiera conocerlo en verdad, pero dolía saber que había estado tan, pero tan equivocada, y eso la hacía querer saber _porque_ estaba equivocada, lo que significaba encontrar cosas sobre este extraño que pudiera arrepentirse de encontrar.

Podría aprender que después de todo él si tiene un corazón, que en verdad sabía que tenía que hacer; que en verdad había cambiado. Había aceptado superficialmente que él había cambiado, pero no internamente. Dentro de ella, veía a la misma persona que siempre había visto, aun esperaba lo peor de él, aun esperaba que sacara su verdadero ser frente a ella.

Hermione permitió que otra lágrima cayera antes de tomar una decisión. No podía; no debería; quedarse en esta casa. Él era demasiado; había demasiado en lo que ella tenía que trabajar antes de poder encararlo de nuevo. Tomó su bolsa y empacó para una semana, planeando quedarse en la madriguera. Malfoy obtendría lo que quería; ella se iría; así no tendría que mirarla. Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta y salió, entonces la cerró de nuevo. Bajó de puntas las escaleras y salió de la casa.

Cuando estuvo segura en la habitación de Ginny, con sus mejores amigas lanzándole miradas preocupadas, entonces Hermione se permitió dejar caer las lágrimas de tristeza.

* * *

Harry emergió de su habitación cinco minutos después de que Hermione se fue. Notó que la puerta estaba cerrada, así como la de Draco. Sin pensar nada sobre ello, bajó a buscar comida. Después de que pasó una hora sin sus compañeros de casa, Harry fue a llamar a Hermione.

Tocó la puerta; nadie respondió.

–¿Hermione? –Nada. Intentó abrirla y se sorprendió al encontrarla abierta. –¿Hermione? –dijo de nuevo, asomando la cabeza en la habitación. No estaba ahí, su cama estaba perfectamente hecha, y nada estaba fuera de su lugar. Harry frunció el ceño, entonces caminó hacia la habitación de Draco.

Tocó.

–¿Qué? –vino una voz bastante molesta.

–Soy Harry. Abre. –Harry escuchó un gemido y la puerta se abrió un momento después.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Draco de nuevo, viéndose ligeramente un poco despeinado y frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

–¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?

Draco hizo una mueca.

–No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué demonios _yo_ sabría? Revisa en su habitación.

–No está ahí.

–¿Abajo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Afuera?

–No.

–Bueno, Harry, no tengo idea de dónde podía estar. –dijo Draco exasperado. Entonces rodó los ojos. –¿Qué has estado haciendo? –Seguramente Harry no pudo haberse perdido su _fantástica _pelea. Estaba seguro que se había escuchado hasta Londres.

–Oh, Ginny me escribió y necesitaba enviarle una buena respuesta. Los escuché hablando y me estaban distrayendo, así que puse un hechizo silenciador en mi habitación.

–Oh, bueno, donde sea que esté, estoy seguro de que Granger puede cuidarse sola.

–Uh–huh. Regresará pronto, estoy seguro.

–Lo que sea. Adiós, Potter.

Harry asintió, distraído. Hermione nunca salía sin avisarle. Y Malfoy estaba actuando raro, no era como él no preocuparse por ella. Siempre estaba insistiendo en que Hermione le dijera _exactamente _a dónde iba, y cuando regresaría. Que él pasara por alto el que Hermione no estuviera en la casa era muy extraño.

Eso le molestaba a Harry. Tocó de nuevo la puerta de Draco.

–¿Qué? –dijo Draco, ahora un poco enojado.

–Me estaba preguntando por qué no te importa el que Hermione no esté.

–Ya te lo dije, ella puede cuidarse sola.

–Pero usualmente eres muy protector.

Draco hizo una mueca.

–Bueno, hoy no me siento con ganas de serlo. ¿Okay?

–¿Qué pasó?

–Nada. Bye, Potter. –Y Draco le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

**¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Hubo muchos cambios a los que acostumbrarse, nuevo semestre, nueva computadora... en fin, la cosa está algo caótica. Lo bueno es que el capitulo ya lo tenía casi terminado.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, y aquí responderé a las personas que no tienen cuenta en FF! ;)**

**Andrea: ¡Siento tanto la tardanza! Pero trataré de actualizar más rápido. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Susan: Me gustó la palabra que usaste; nebuloso. Creo que encaja perfectamente en la trama del fic. Sobre lo otro no te puedo adelantar nada, ¡lo siento! Pero muchas gracias por tu review :)**

**Yuuske22: ¿Relajarte? Bueno, creo que este capitulo definitivamente te dejó del lado contrario. ¡Y muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Lorena: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Pero Hermione ha sufrido mucho, y me atrevería a decir que si no se sintiera así, entonces no sería ella... no sería humana. Aun falta un largo camino por recorrer, ya verás como todo irá progresando a su tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu review :)**

**Creo que eso fue todo, a las demás les respondo en estos días por PM :)**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

**xsxbx**


	13. Nido del pájaro

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a luckei1.**

**Capítulo 13: Nido del pájaro.**

–¿Hermione, qué sucede? –preguntó Ginny, cuando arrinconó a Hermione dos noches después de que su amiga llegara y llorara hasta quedarse dormida. Estaba preocupada; Hermione aún seguía en la Madriguera, y no mostraba señales de que fuera a irse pronto. –Nunca te había visto así.

–No es nada, Ginny. Lo prometo.

Ginny rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

–¿Sabes que no te creo, cierto? ¡Vamos, escúpelo! ¿Por qué estás aquí, y no en tu departamento, llorando como si tu gato hubiera muerto? No es para nada como tú. ¿Por cierto, dónde está tu gato?

La necesidad hablar sobre lo que había pasado, aunque fuera sólo un poco, sobrevino a la determinación de Hermione de interpretar este rompecabezas por su cuenta. Suspiró.

–Okay, tuve una gran pelea con alguien. Y Crookshanks se está quedando con Hannah. ¿La recuerdas, cierto? ¿De Hufflepuff?

–Sí, la recuerdo. –dijo Ginny. –¿Pero con quién fue la pelea?

–Yo… no puedo decirte. No lo conoces. –Y tampoco yo, pensó repentinamente.

–¿_Él_? –Ginny chilló, emocionada. –¿Hermione, estás viendo a alguien?

–¡No! –dijo Hermione rápidamente. –No, él es sólo… alguien. De todas maneras, él es insufrible, y arrogante y fue una pelea gloriosa, llena de gritos y amenazas. Pero… él no hizo lo que yo esperaba. Y ahora estoy confundida, y dolida, y enojada y… triste.

–¿Hermione, quién es este chico? –Ginny mostraba signos de preocupación, por los cuales Hermione estaba agradecida; sus amigos eran geniales.

–No se trata del chico, sino sobre lo que peleamos. Y no quiero hablar de _él,_ para nada.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan molesta sobre una pelea si el chico no importa para nada? Y estoy confundida; ¿Estás molesta porque él hizo algo inesperado?

Hermione rio.

–De hecho, este no fue el caso. Él _no_ hizo nada de lo que _yo_ esperaba. Y ese es el problema. Estaba tan segura de que él iba a reaccionar de cierta manera, y nunca me detuve a pensar en que tal vez no fuera así. Es decir, ¿Qué tal si estoy equivocada referente a él? ¿Qué tal si en verdad ha cambiado… en _verdad_ cambiado?

Ginny sonrió.

–Sin más información sobre la pelea con el chico, no puedo ayudarte en nada.

Hermione comenzó a decir algo, pero un sonido en la ventana las distrajo a las dos. Una hermosa lechuza negra con gris estaba asomándose por la ventana de Ginny.

–¡Oh, es tan bonita! Pero nunca la había visto antes… –dijo Ginny al tiempo que abría la ventana y dejaba entrar a la lechuza. Ginny desató la carta, frunciendo el ceño. –Es para ti.

Hermione pensó que la lechuza le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Cuando vio la impecable letra en la carta, y de nadie más que del chico del que estaban hablando, recordó haber visto a la lechuza salir de la casa un par de veces. Suspiró y la abrió.

_Necesito esencia de madera de arrayán para las siete de la noche del viernes. Obviamente no tengo que recordarte la importancia del tiempo de cocción de las pociones._

Esa era toda la letra. No saludo, no firma. No es como si necesitara una. Demasiado tarde, Hermione notó que Ginny estaba asomándose sobre su hombro.

–¿De qué se trata todo eso?

–¡Ginny! ¡Eso era para mí!

–Pensé que tal vez sería del chico con el que peleaste. Tú sabes, queriendo hacer las paces, o algo parecido.

Hermione rió.

–No creo que este chico en particular es del tipo de enviar cartas vía lechuza pidiendo perdón. Sólo son cosas del trabajo.

–¿Así que sabes quien la envió?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué no usan nombres?

–No lo sé, Ginny. Por favor no saques más de esto; no es nada. –Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia Bubo. Corrió una mano por la espalda de la lechuza antes de darle un premio y dejarla ir.

–¿Sin respuesta?

–Estoy bastante segura de que ninguna era esperada.

–Okay, volvamos al chico. ¿Por qué estás triste?

–Ni siquiera lo sé. Es decir, ni siquiera conozco al chico. De hecho, no lo soporto. Creo que estoy triste porque una pequeña parte de mi tiene que cambiar y estoy siendo reacia a permitirlo.

–No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Hermione sonrió.

–Lo sé. Hagamos algo… ¡Vayamos al Callejón Diagon y busquemos a Fred y George!

–¡Hermione, estás cambiando de tema!

–Lo sé, pero es algo que yo tengo que pensar sola. Aprecio tu preocupación, y en verdad quisiera poder aceptarla, pero tienes razón, sin más detalles no puedes ofrecer nada. Y ahora no puedo darte los detalles. Tal vez otro día.

–Un viaje al Callejón Diagon suena como la distracción perfecta para ti; has estado tan gruñona. Pero puedo decir esto: confía en ti, Hermione. Eres una bruja brillante, y tus presentimientos usualmente están en lo correcto. No dejes que tu cabeza y tus pensamientos te mantengan alejada de algo sólo porque no te gusta. El cambio muchas veces es para mejorar, sabes. Podría volverse algo maravilloso.

Hermione bufó, pensando en Malfoy. Maravilloso, claro.

–Lo intentaré, Ginny. Gracias. ¡Ahora, vamos! –Jaló a Ginny de la cama, y las dos chicas tomaron a Ron y se dirigieron hacia el Callejón Diagon.

* * *

–Harry, han pasado tres días.

–Lo sé, Draco. Relájate.

–Ella no contestó la nota.

–Pero tu lechuza regresó, así que ahora sabes que ella la tiene.

Draco detuvo su caminar y se dejó caer en el sofá. Harry lo miró, divertido, desde la silla.

–Más vale que llegue a tiempo.

–Es Hermione; lo estará.

Draco frunció el ceño, revolviendo su cabello. Harry pensó que parecía como si quisiera romper cosas con tal de mantenerse tranquilo. Lo encontraba interesante. Desde que decidió comenzar a observar a Malfoy, Harry había notado cosas nuevas. Pero muy, muy pequeñas. Como que siempre que Hermione estaba en la casa, específicamente a una habitación lejos de él, Draco parecía automáticamente más relajado. Entonces, cuando Hermione estaba en la misma habitación, él estaba un poco más nervioso. Harry no podía adivinar que era. Estaba la obvia consideración de que Malfoy gustara de Hermione, pero eso no parecía encajar con lo que Harry sabía. Y Harry sabía mucho sobre lo que ponía a Draco nervioso.

Después de compartir su historia con Harry, en la "hora inquebrantable", Draco parecía aceptar a Harry como su igual. Harry pensó que era la única personal viva que alguna vez había visto al verdadero Draco, y guardó su secreto con el fervor que Draco requería. Draco se abría con él más y más conforme pasaban los días. No era como si se sentaran e intercambiaran historias en la hora del té, pero en pequeñas formas él le daría a Harry cada vez más de su confianza. Harry incluso había visto una genuina sonrisa en el rostro de Draco en una ocasión en que Harry lo venció en los entrenamientos. Claro, había sido chiripa; Draco había estado distraído por una ola en el océano, pero aun así lo había vencido. Y era casi imposible distraer a Draco; Harry aún seguía fracasando en sus intentos.

–No te preocupes tanto, Draco.

–No estoy preocupado. –respondió molesto. –Más le vale que traiga esa esencia de madera de arrayán a tiempo.

Harry asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. Draco se puso de pie y continuó caminando de un lado a otro.

–Draco, mañana es cuando deberías de estar así. No tiene sentido hacerlo ahora. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella no vendrá esta noche, y no es crucial que tengas el ingrediente hoy. Sugiero que comas algo de helado y dejes de pensar en algo más que esa horrible poción.

Draco se detuvo y miró a Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Helado?

–Es de Hermione. Está en la nevera. Chocolate, creo. Aunque su sabor favorito es del de nuez.

–¿Y por qué me habría de importar? –dijo Draco molesto, demasiado rápido. Harry lo ignoró.

–Come. Siempre la pone de mejor humor. Ella lo llama el poder curativo de la comida, o algo así.

Draco gruñó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Harry lo escuchó abrir la nevera y buscar dentro de ella, y entonces el sonido de cuando la cerró fuertemente. Después abrió el gabinete y sacó una cuchara con más ruido del necesario.

Entonces Draco regresó con el bote de helado y una cuchara. Continuó caminando, frunciendo el ceño más que antes, ocasionalmente comiendo algo del postre.

–Draco, siéntate. –ordenó Harry. –Me pones nervioso.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero sorprendentemente, obedeció. Harry continuó leyendo su libro, habiendo sido interrumpido cuando Malfoy entró diez minutos atrás y había comenzado a pasearse de un lugar a otro. Después de que terminó el capítulo, Harry alzó la vista. Draco estaba mirando a un punto en la pared, bote en mano y cuchara en la otra. El bote estaba vacío, la cuchara con el último bocado, pero se estaba derritiendo y cayendo en la alfombra.

–¡Malfoy, cuidado con la cuchara! –dijo Harry. Sabía que Draco se enojaría más si arruinaba la alfombra.

Draco maldijo, alejó la cuchara y limpió la alfombra.

–Ella esperará encontrar helado en la nevera cuando regrese.

Draco miró a Harry.

–¿Qué mal, cierto?

* * *

Era el final de la hora laboral del viernes. Hermione estaba guardando sus cosas, no se iba a quedar tarde como lo hacía usualmente, para poder ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar lo que Malfoy necesitaba. Había estado posponiendo la vuelta, prefiriendo no pensar en ello y consecuentemente, en él, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Pero ahora sólo tenía dos horas para conseguir los ingredientes que necesitaba y llevárselos. Suspiró y se puso de pie.

–Hey, Hermione. –dijo una voz amigable.

–Hola, Seamus. ¿Listo para ir a casa?

–Bueno, en realidad estaba esperando poder convencerte de acompañarme a cenar. Sólo como amigos, –dijo rápidamente, notando la expresión de su rostro. –No intento ser un idiota, pero pensé que te veías algo decaída últimamente y podrías distraerte un poco. Incluso aunque sea a expensa mía.

Hermione sonrió.

–Oh, Seamus, suena fabuloso. Desafortunadamente, no puedo ir a cenar esta noche porque tengo algunos pendientes. Pero voy al Callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

–Claro, Hermione. ¿A qué vas al mercado? –preguntó, extendiéndole un brazo de manera caballerosa, el que ella aceptó con una pequeña risa.

–Mi misión es encontrar esencia de madera de arrayán. Pero también necesito una nueva botella de tinta y bueno, siempre hay algo que comprar en la librería.

–Yo te sigo.

Después de comprar la madera de arrayán y la tinta, Seamus y Hermione pasaron hora y media en Flousish and Blotts, después de que Seamus convenciera a Hermione de tomar un café con él en una pequeña cafetería. El tiempo, en su infinito misterio, pasó rápidamente para Hermione, y cuando finalmente miró su reloj, vio que faltaba un cuarto para las ocho.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se puso pálida.

–¿Hermione, estás bien?

Se puso de pie rápidamente, tomando sus cosas.

–Sí, es sólo que… Voy tarde y… ¡Oh, va a matarme! ¡Lo siento, tengo que irme! –Prácticamente salió corriendo de la cafetería. Seamus la vio irse, preocupado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, corrió hacia la puerta principal pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando su mano tocó la manija de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Cuando abrió los ojos, sólo se sintió peor. Él estaría furioso, estaba segura de eso. Decidiendo que sería lo mejor terminar con todo lo más pronto posible, empujó la puerta y entró.

Harry estaba sentado en la estancia y brincó cuando la escuchó.

–¡Hermione! ¿Está todo bien?

–Uhm, sí. ¿Por qué?

–Llegas tarde; tú _nunca_ llegas tarde.

–Oh, bueno, yo… uh…

Entonces Draco entró a la habitación. Hermione sintió la ira que irradiaba de su cuerpo. También parecía que las luces de la habitación habían atenuado, la temperatura disminuido, y que el viento había comenzado a soplar con fuerza. Probablemente era sólo su imaginación. De todas maneras, no lo miró.

–¿Y bien? –dijo Draco, su voz temblaba. –¿Dónde estabas?

Finalmente, después de tomar un gran respiro, Hermione lo miró a inhaló fuertemente. Sus ojos ardían en su intensidad y tenía esa mirada en su rostro que era tanto de enojo así como de una extraña forma de alivio. Eso la desconcertó.

–Yo… perdón por haber llegado tarde, perdí la noción del tiempo…

–Obviamente. –siseó, el alivio, si es que eso era, se había marchado completamente. –¿Por qué? –Se acercó a ella y Hermione visiblemente se alejó de él.

–No importa, aquí está la madera. –Le extendió el pequeño frasco. Draco se la arrebató de las manos y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. La botella se quebró en pequeños pedazos y una niebla azul flotó en el aire antes de desaparecer. Afortunadamente, había comprado dos botellas; decidió darle la otra a Harry, sólo por si acaso. Y después.

–Dime dónde estabas. –gruñó, avanzando de nuevo hacia ella.

–Hermione salió de su miedo y se enderezó. Se negaba a ser intimidada por Draco Malfoy, incluso aunque ella estuviera mal.

–Perdón por haber llegado tarde. Espero y tu poción no esté arruinada.

–Claro que lo está. –dijo furioso. –Y acabo de destruir el ingrediente final.

Hermione sonrió de lado.

–Afortunadamente, traje dos.

Draco la miró despectivamente.

–Si no me dices por qué llegaste tarde…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Malfoy? ¿Matarme? ¿Lanzarme una maldición? No te tengo miedo. –Cruzó los brazos, desafiante.

–No te voy a matar, no seas estúpida. Sólo quiero saber porque desperdicié tres días de mi vida elaborando una poción que requería tu cooperación, aunque fuera indeseada, para completarla.

–No te lo diré. No importa la razón. Llegué tarde; lo arruiné; me equivoqué. Desperdiciaste tu tiempo porque lo arruiné. Y siento haber llegado tarde. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Draco pensó que en verdad golpearía algo. La pared lucía prometedora. ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía? ¿No se detenía a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Harry había estado preocupado por ella? Porque ella nunca llegaba tarde; incluso él sabía eso. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordó que él también había estado preocupado, pero la silenció. Ahora no era el tiempo para prestarle atención a cosas como esas.

–Granger, demando que me lo digas. –dijo, calmado, pero con el tipo de calma que tiene una gran fuerza detrás de ella.

–No, Malfoy. No importa. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan controlador? ¿Por qué tienes que saber cada pequeña cosa que hago? Yo no te debo nada. ¡En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, sin mí no podrías conseguir tu maldito ingrediente en el primer lugar! ¡Así que haznos un favor, y olvídalo! –Con eso, Hermione se giró y caminó hacia la puerta principal, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

–Eso salió bien. –dijo Harry, animadamente. –Así que, Draco, cuéntame. Ahora es bastante obvio que me he perdido de algo. Ustedes dos estaban tomando turnos para matarse el uno al otro con sus miradas asesinas y palabras hirientes. Lo último que recuerdo, eran ustedes dos siendo algo así como civiles. Estaba sospechoso antes, cuando parecías indiferente en lo que ella se refiere, después con su seguridad según fueron pasando los días, pero ahora mis sospechas han sido confirmadas.

Draco se sentó pesadamente en la silla junto a Harry.

–Tuvimos una enorme pelea. Y nunca fui indiferente con su seguridad. Simplemente no quería pensar en eso esa noche.

–Ah. Eso explica mucho. ¿Y sobre qué fue la pelea?

–Prejuicio, creo; el mío y el de ella. Y mi padre. –Corrió una mano por su cabello. –Ella no lo deja ir. Se lo he pedido muchas veces, bueno, le grité, de hecho, que no lo mencionara. Una cosa muy simple de no hacer, pero ella siempre lo saca a flote. Parece que ella intenta echarle sal a mis heridas abiertas.

–Para ser justos, ella no tiene idea de que tienes heridas abiertas. Y, bueno, probablemente sabía que eso te pondría furioso. Supongo que funcionó.

–Demasiado bien. Escogiste el tiempo perfecto para silenciar tu habitación.

Harry sonrió.

–Aunque desearía haberla escuchado. Debió de haber sido espectacular.

Draco sonrió de lado.

–Fue la mejor. –dijo agriamente.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a la madriguera esa noche, intentó actuar normal, pero furiosas lágrimas amenazaron con caer. Se disculpó, se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia la habitación de Ginny, silenciándola antes de tirarse en la cama y llorar libremente. Ginny subió después de unos minutos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, dejándola llorar.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione comenzó a calmarse lentamente. Ginny le dio unos pañuelos y alejó el cabello de su rostro.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó, amablemente. –¿Fue… él?

Hermione sólo pudo asentir, miedosa de que si intentaba hablar ahora, o comenzaría a llorar o diría algo que no debía.

–¿Le diste la madera? –Hermione asintió, pero nuevas lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro. –¿Estaba contento?

–Llegué tarde. –dijo.

Ginny sonrió simpáticamente.

–Oh, Hermione. ¿Te gritó? –Hermione asintió. –¿Fue tan malo? –Asintió de nuevo. –Lo siento mucho. –dijo, envolviendo a Hermione en sus brazos de nuevo y dejando que las lágrimas perdieran su batalla contra la gravedad.

–Él… fue… tan… frío… –jadeó entre sollozos. Hermione no le tenía miedo, no realmente, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba aterrorizada de él en ciertos momentos. Las emociones desnudas que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que iba tarde se colaron entre sus defensas y ahora estaba llorando simplemente porque quería llorar. No podía detenerse, sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Aún se sentía deteriorada de su pelea anterior y se sintió exhausta de sólo pensar en verlo para darle el frasco, pero entonces… ella llegó tarde. Y había sabido que estaría furioso, había intentado prepararse, pero había estado más enojado de lo que había imaginado.

Una vez más, Draco Malfoy la asustó. La intensidad con la que demandó su respuesta fue aterrorizante.

Después de una hora, Ron subió para saber cómo estaban. Hermione estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Ginny; Ginny estaba corriendo sus manos por el cabello de Hermione.

–¿Está bien? –susurró Ron, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

–Creo que lo estará.

–¿Fue… ese chico?

Ginny asintió.

–Idiota. Desearía saber quién es. Así le enviaría un par de mis hechizos perfeccionados.

Ginny sonrió.

–Sí, lo sé. Yo también. –Miró de nuevo a Hermione. –¿Qué está pasando con ella? Es como si fuera una persona completamente diferente desde… –Entonces Ginny dejó de sonreír y Ron terminó la oración por ella.

–Desde que Harry desapareció.

Ninguno de los dos habló de nuevo. Ron puso una mano confortante en el hombro de su hermana antes de dejar la habitación.

Hermione, quien no había estado durmiendo, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, pero no abrió los ojos. Después de un momento, sintió una gota en su mejilla, y alzó la vista para ver a Ginny llorando en silencio.

Se sentó.

–¿Ginny, que pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ginny asintió débilmente.

–Es sólo que… Harry. –Hermione le dio a su amiga el mismo abrazo cálido que ella le dio anteriormente esa noche y se tomaron turnos para tomar pañuelos de la caja.

* * *

–Harry.

–Draco.

–Han pasado diez días.

–Lo sé.

Draco dejó salir un grito frustrado que sonó más como uno barbárico. Estaban afuera, en el lugar en donde practicaban, tomando un pequeño descanso después del largo día de entrenamiento. Harry estaba especialmente cansado, dado que Draco parecía ser más y más inhumano al tiempo que la ausencia de Hermione se prolongaba. Lo presionaba, sin aceptar nunca excusas ni fallas.

–¿Harry?

–¿Si, Draco?

–Yo nunca… uhm… me he disculpado con alguien. En mi vida. Nunca.

Harry lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

–¿En serio? ¿Nunca?

Draco lo pensó por un momento.

–Bueno, nunca lo dije en serio. Estuve pensando en disculparme con ella cuando ustedes recién llegaron aquí, pero nunca lo dije.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–Eso es… impresionante, pero de mala manera. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Veinte.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, con el frío viento corriendo alrededor de ellos y enfriando su piel.

–¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

–No estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo. Draco aún era él; no le pediría ayuda a Harry.

–Sólo… di que lo sientes. Y ayuda el decir el porque pides perdón.

–¿Pero me gritará, no es así?

–Probablemente. Sólo no dejes que te fastidie, eso es algo muy importante. De otra manera, si la dejas, dirás algo de lo que después te arrepentirás y tendrás que disculparte de nuevo. Sólo espera a que ella termine, y después repite que lo sientes.

–Lo siento. –dijo Draco claramente, como si estuviera practicando un nuevo hechizo y estuviera determinado a hacerlo a la perfección. –Perdón.

–Ves, ya lo tienes. –Harry tomó un sorbo de su agua y limpió el sudor de su frente.

–Perdón por haber perdido mi temperamento y haberte gritado.

–Bravo.

–Aun así va a gritarme. –dijo Draco, mirando el mar.

–¿Qué vas a decir?

Draco se encogió de hombros, y Harry lo tomó como que ya no quería hablar de ello. Cinco minutos pasaron en silencio, y entonces Draco se puso de pie.

–Vamos, se terminó el descanso.

* * *

**_¡No tengo cara para perdirles perdón! ¡Pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo esta para mañana, como recompensa por la larga espera! _**

**_PD: El siguiente capitulo serán MUY importante, así que al pendiente. ¡Las amo, y muchas gracias! _**


	14. Cuando se empuja a los pájaros, vuelan

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Luckei1.**

**Capítulo 14: Cuando se empujan a los pájaros bebés, aprenden a volar.**

–¿Ginny?

–¿Si, Hermione?

Hermione miró a su amiga.

–¿Para qué es usada la esencia de madera de arrayán?

Ginny encogió la nariz y frunció el ceño.

–¿Arrayán? ¿Te refieres a esa cosa que le dejaste ese tipo hace una semana?

–Sí.

–No tengo idea.

–¿Tienes libros de pociones que pueda tomar?

–Claro, –dijo Ginny. –Están en el estante detrás de ti.

Estaban sentadas en la habitación de Ginny, tejiendo bufandas para los miembros de la orden. Habían pasado nueve días desde que Hermione falló en llevar la esencia a tiempo; doce desde que había dejado la casa de Hake's Edge; y sólo hasta ahora se le ocurrió que no sabía que poción Malfoy había estado preparando o para qué era. Tampoco sabía nada de la madera de arrayán, ya que nunca la usaron en la escuela. Hermione ojeó los libros de Ginny, pero ni siquiera era mencionado. Frunció el ceño y cerró el último libro.

–Nada. –dijo, frustrada. Sus pensamientos brincaron hacia el libro que había puesto bajo su almohada en la casa de Hake's Edge, el libro de pociones que Malfoy le había prestado. Miró su reloj. Media hora para las tres. No estarían ahí, era media tarde y estarían entrenando; se puso de pie.

–Voy a averiguarlo. –dijo.

–¿Sobre la madera? ¿Por qué?

–Tengo curiosidad. –dijo Hermione. No se molestó en tomar su bolsa; no tardaría.

–¿Y cómo lo sabrás? ¿No irás a verlo, o sí?

–No, claro que no. ¿A dónde voy cada que tengo problemas? –preguntó con una sonrisa, tomando su abrigo y su bufanda.

Ginny sonrió y rodó los ojos.

–La biblioteca.

–Con los libros, sí. Regreso en un rato.

* * *

Como Hermione sospechaba, la casa estaba vacía. Aun así, incapaz de resistirse, caminó de puntas hacia la estancia y subió las escaleras. La casa se sentía más fría de lo que recordaba, pero tal vez era sólo su imaginación. Tal vez era como se sentía respecto a la casa después de todo lo que había pasado en ella. Cerró silenciosamente la puerta de su recámara y sacó el libro, que estaba justo dónde lo había dejado, y lo abrió en el índice.

Esencia de madera de arrayán; página 423.

Hermione vaciló. Si miraba aquí el ingrediente, se arriesgaba a toparse a Malfoy. Pero era su libro; ¿Qué tal si sabía que ya no estaba en la casa? Pensó las opciones en su cabeza, tanto en irse con el libro, o quedarse, y finalmente decidió arriesgarse a llevarse el libro a la madriguera. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la casa, con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, y estaba punto de girar la manija, cuando escuchó su nombre.

–Granger.

La mano de Hermione se congeló a media acción en la manija, sus ojos abiertos como platos, con el corazón acelerado, y dejó caer el libro. Se inclinó para tomarlo, pero él habló.

–Déjalo.

Draco no miró a Hermione cuando caminó hacia a ella y abrió la puerta.

–Sígueme. –ordenó en una voz que prometía consecuencias de no ser cumplida.

Observó cómo Draco salía al porche y comenzaba a caminar hacia el este, con su túnica volando detrás de él, hacia el bosque al borde la propiedad. Su figura se fue haciendo más pequeña y ella lo miró, insegura de qué hacer. Mientras intentaba calmarse, Hermione pensó en sus acciones. No había sonado enojado, o molesto, sólo severo cuando habló con ella. ¿Ahora que quería de ella?

Pero él nunca miró atrás, nunca miró para asegurarse de que iba detrás de él.

Eventualmente, este hecho, junto con una creciente curiosidad, sería lo que finalmente desplazaría a su miedo, al tiempo que corría detrás de él. Cuando lo alcanzó, él no dijo nada y no hizo nada para reconocer su presencia; continuó caminando, sin expresión en su rostro.

La forma en que caminaba, con un absoluto propósito, le recordó de alguien que hacía algo que no quería hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. Su camino y mente estaban delante de él, y él no vaciló, o lo pensó dos veces. Hermione pensó sobre lo que él dijo sobre las opciones durante su pelea. Tal vez, si miraba más de cerca, prestaba más atención, cómo lo hizo Harry en sexto año, hubiera reconocido en ese momento la mirada en su rostro.

Después de diez minutos de caminar en silencio, la mente de Hermione dejó de pensar y comenzó a acelerarse.

Estoy caminando hacia un aterrador bosque, con Draco Malfoy, mortífago, y asesino despiadado, pensó, comenzando a sentir miedo. Para nada inteligente, Hermione, se regañó a sí misma. Imágenes de películas comenzaron a correr en su mente, de cosas que pasaban en los bosques aterradores, y miró al rígido hombre a su lado.

–¿Sí? –preguntó, sin mover su mirada del camino frente a él.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó, intentando no sonar asustada.

–Al bosque.

–Adiviné eso. ¿Por qué? –preguntó. –¿Vas a matarme?

Draco se detuvo de inmediato, volteando su cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Matarte? –preguntó, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. –¿Por qué habría de…? Si quisiera matarte, ya lo hubiera hecho. –Se giró, su rostro inexpresivo de nuevo, y continuó su camino. –No hay necesidad de traerte hasta aquí.

–Lo sé. –dijo, el miedo invadiéndola ligeramente. Claro que no iba a matarla, había tenido miles de oportunidades en los últimos dos meses. Se sentía casi tonta de pensarlo, pero el miedo salió de nuevo en cuanto vio los árboles acercándose. De pronto, estuvieron rodeados de árboles, pero Draco siguió caminando entre el bosque.

–¿Uhm, Malfoy? Estamos en el bosque, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. –dijo. Continuó brincando entre el miedo y la irritación a un paso tan rápido, que parecían una sola emoción.

–Lo sé.

–¿Entonces por qué seguimos caminando? –Hermione se detuvo y cruzó los brazos.

Draco se detuvo, sus hombros cayeron y se giró para mirarla.

–Porque no he decidido todavía que voy a decir.

Hermione lo miró.

Malfoy tomó un gran respiro, su mandíbula y su cuerpo se tensaron, y comenzó.

–Okay. Está bien. Aquí va. Esto no está funcionando.

Hermione parpadeó.

–¿Qué no está funcionando?

–Esto, –dijo, apuntando a sí mismo, y después a ella. –Nosotros.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo intensamente.

–Oh, no, ¿Malfoy, estás rompiendo conmigo? –dijo, dejando salir el sarcasmo. –¿O vas a decirme que no soy yo, eres tú? ¿Qué somos demasiado diferentes para que las cosas funcionen?

–Cállate, Granger. –dijo apretando los dientes. –Se supone que estamos trabajando juntos y todo lo que hacemos es pelear. Es contra productivo y no va a ayudarnos a llegar a nuestra meta.

Pánico comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de Hermione.

–¡No te atrevas! –gritó.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–¿A hacer qué?

–¡NO te dejaré borrar mi memoria!

Draco la miró por un segundo, y entonces la comprensión lo invadió e hizo un gesto dismisivo.

–No voy a borrarte la memoria; relájate. Sólo estoy diciendo, que intentamos ser civiles, pero mira a dónde nos llevó. Pasamos de ser algo relativamente decente, a gritarnos el uno al otro. Lo que pasó hace dos semanas fue… nada bueno. Te orillé a dejar la casa y Harry y yo dependemos de ti para ser vistos en sociedad. No podemos comprar ingredientes para pociones cuando las necesitamos; lo que es por lo que te pedía la esencia de madera de arrayán.

–Pero llegué tarde. –dijo, dándose cuenta de cuanto había afectado su ausencia a él y a Harry.

–Sí. Aunque eso no importa ahora.

Hermione suspiró.

–Mira, ¿lo entiendo, sí? Somos aceite y agua. Está bien. Soy perfectamente capaz de trabajar en casa. No sé por qué me querías aquí en primer lugar.

–¿Qué? No, espera, no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas. –Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. –Estoy intentando decirte que nosotros… –tomó una bocanada de aire. –Te necesitamos aquí. Sin ti, esto no funciona.

–¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? –demandó, incapaz de pensar sobre a qué se refería.

–¿No puedes… no podemos… intentar ser civiles de nuevo?

Hermione lo miró curiosamente. ¿En verdad la trajo aquí, a una milla de la casa, para decir eso?

–No lo sé.

–¿Por qué no? Fue tu idea en primer lugar, si recuerdas…

–Es sólo que… –comenzó, pero se mordió el labio, inseguro de que diría después. Aun no había formado una opinión completa de él.

–Lo que sea, dímelo.

–Eres tú, de hecho. –Lo que quería decir es que no podía entenderlo, que no podía estar en términos con él. Aun peleaba con la idea de reconciliar las discrepancias de su comportamiento.

Hermione observó detenidamente a Draco. Algo brilló brevemente en sus ojos con lo que ella dijo, algo que lucía como el dolor, pero entonces sus ojos miraron detrás de los hombros de Hermione. Lo miraba intensamente y ella pensó que había visto algo detrás de ella. Hermione se giró para mirar, pero no vio nada. Cuando se giró para ver de nuevo a Malfoy, él estaba caminando hacia ella. Camino tal vez cerca de dos metros, y entonces se agachó para ver algo en el suelo. Hermione, impaciente, rodó los ojos y lo siguió, de mala gana.

Cuando se acercó a Draco y al misterioso objeto, él estaba frunciendo el ceño, concentrándose fuertemente en lo que veía. En el suelo, justo frente a Draco, estaba un pájaro. Era verde, con manchas amarillas en sus alas, y su cabeza estaba volteada de una manera extraña, y con una ala atorada en una posición extendida. La otra ala se movía incesante mientras el pájaro intentaba alejarse de Draco.

–Cuello roto. –dijo, frunciendo el ceño, intentando calmar al pájaro.

Hermione jadeó y puso una mano sobre su boca.

–La ala también, o eso parece.

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Hermione.

–Oh, es horrible. Solo… mátalo. Termina con su miseria.

Draco movió la cabeza para mirarla y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sus ojos ardían con algo que ella no entendía. Draco no dijo nada, sólo se giró hacia el pájaro. Se inclinó y tomó el pájaro con una mano, sosteniéndolo seguro pero sin lastimarlo. Sacó su varita con la otra y la movió frente al pájaro un par de veces, murmurando indistintamente. Hermione observó como el pájaro comenzaba a mover ambas alas, de nuevo intentando alejarse, y entonces se calmó bajo la voz de Draco.

Él continuó hablando silenciosamente, y Hermione vio como la cabeza del pájaro comenzaba a moverse. Algo sonó, y lentamente Draco removió su mano para dejar libre al pájaro. Se puso de pie; el pájaro voló y se paró en su brazo, completamente sano. Hermione lo vio sonreírle al pájaro, y de nuevo sintió el nudo, sólo que esta vez en su corazón. Era una sonrisa real, una de esas raras que nadie tiene la oportunidad de ver. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él recordara que ella estaba ahí, y sintió como si estuviera entrometiéndose en algo profundamente personal. Él murmuró algo; el pájaro cantó y se alejó volando. Draco lo observó hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista.

Suspiró pesadamente y se giró hacia Hermione lentamente, como si estuviera tomando toda su fuerza para poder mirarla. Entonces, lentamente, encontró su mirada; sus ojos seguían llenos de fuego.

–Granger… –comenzó.

–Está bien, Draco. Haré que esto funcione.

Él la miró, entonces simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa; Hermione lo siguió.

Mientras caminaban uno junto al otro en silencio, la mente de Hermione estaba dando vueltas. Cuando Draco curó al pájaro y lo dejó libre, muchas cosas le pasaron al mismo tiempo. La enorme pared que ella había construido, en la que únicamente un ladrillo se había caído, se derrumbó, en una espectacular caída. Ningún ladrillo quedó de pie. Él se veía tan… humano.

Cuando una ola de emoción la golpeó, amenazando con acercarse más a la playa, erosionando la sal cada que regresaba. La ola más grande, la más fuerte, fue la que le gritó lo obvio; que ella no tenía ni una mínima idea de quien era este hombre. Después de la pelea, Hermione se había dado cuenta de que ya no era el mismo chico que conoció años atrás, pero aun pensaba que sabía muy poco del hombre en que él se había convertido. En ese momento de inocencia pura, ella supo que estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada.

¿Cómo alguien que llenaba su perfil… sangre pura, mortífago, cruel, malvado, arrogante, mimado (y la lista podía seguir), podía importarle lo suficiente como para hacer lo que él hizo? La respuesta, que brilló en el rostro de Hermione, era, que no podía. Un lado de la ecuación era falsa, y dado que ella había sido testigo de cómo curo al pájaro, algo sobre el perfil estaba mal. Él siempre sería sangre pura y era un mortífago. Eso era indiscutible. Podría discutir hasta quedarse sin voz para probar que era cruel, pero la gente cruel no cura a los animales. Ellos retuercen el cuchillo y ven como la vida abandona al herido. ¿Malvado? No lo sabía. ¿Arrogante? Aun, un poco, pero no era dañino, comparativamente. ¿Mimado? Sin duda, aunque su humilde casa y sus muebles sencillos la hacían cuestionarse eso también. Hermione continuó con la lista de todos los adjetivos que podía encontrar que siempre había asociado con Draco. Cada uno de ellos seguía siendo verdad pero relativamente inofensivo, o falsos completamente (basada en la evidencia que había recolectado desde finales de julio), o no podía decidir porque sabía muy poco sobre él.

Otra ola fue la que la perseguía una y otra vez durante los últimos doce días, que ella también era prejuiciosa. Ella había formado una imagen de Draco Malfoy y se negaba a cambiarla, incluso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había notado cosas de él que la habían hecho pensar. Pero hasta la pelea, ella rápidamente descartaba estos pensamientos, dado que no encajaban con su imagen de Draco Malfoy.

Decidió limpiar todo, lo más que se pudiera. Después de todo, el hombre mató a sus padres. Pero Hermione ya no podía odiarlo; no desde la última navidad. Porque él había tenido razón, cuando le dijo que el odio consumía a las personas; ella lo sabía de primera mano. Ese frío día de invierno había cambiado todo, y había decidido que no dejaría que Draco Malfoy controlara su vida, en la que ella había dejado que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Un nuevo comienzo. Cada cosa que él hiciera dejaría una nueva impresión. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que nunca pelearían, o discutirían, o dejarían de mirarse asesinamente. Pero ahora lo miraba de manera diferente. Ahora intentaría acercarse a él sin el peso que había estado cargando tanto tiempo.

Hermione también quería un nuevo comienzo con él; parecía justo. Aunque Draco no se había disculpado, ella pudo reconocer sus acciones por lo que eran: su mejor intento de una disculpa. Y ella apreciaba el gesto de todas maneras. Ella, sin embargo, era bastante capaz de decir esas simples e imposibles palabras, pues tenía mucha experiencia usándolas.

–¿Malfoy? –dijo, rompiendo el silencio a medio camino.

–¿Hmm?

–Lo siento.

–¿Por qué?

–Por mencionar cosas que dije no debía. No pasará de nuevo.

Draco tenía que mantener a su mente ocupada durante el silencioso camino. Aunque no entendía completamente lo que había sucedido en el bosque, sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. El silencio, la distancia, ahora era casi cómodo, a diferencia de antes, incluso caminar en el bosque había sido opresivo. Había sido como si un elefante gigante estuviera en la habitación, mirándolos, con los ojos moviéndose del uno hacia el otro. Ahora ya no lo sentía.

Pensó en el pájaro. Fue una mera coincidencia el que hubiera notado su errático movimiento, con miedo de no poder lo que siempre había podido: volar. Al tiempo que se agachó ante el pájaro, algo en su corazón dolió e incluso olvidó que Hermione estaba justo detrás de él. Él alguna vez fue ese pájaro; había estado casi tan dañado y sin remedio hasta que alguien inesperado se acercó y lo curó. Estuvieron en su mente cuando Hermione lo interrumpió diciéndole que terminara el sufrimiento del pobre animal. De nuevo, pensó en sí mismo cuando vio al pájaro, y estuvo agradecido de que hubiera alguien que no se rindiera con él, que no lo pensara como una causa perdida. No quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado de no haber sido así.

Y después ella lo llamó Draco. No estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Sonaba extraño viniendo de ella, y se preguntó si alguna vez había dicho su nombre en voz alta. Probablemente, como él era responsable de la muerte de sus padres, había sido su trabajo cazarlo. Ella no tartamudeó, o vaciló; lo dijo con confianza y fuerza. Había convicción en su voz cuando dijo su nombre. 'Draco'; no 'Malfoy'. 'Haré que funcione'. En casi las dos semanas desde la pelea, Draco se dio cuenta de que ella era la que más rompía esa paz entre ellos; ¿había admitido su falla con esa simple oración?

Eso no quería decir que todo estaba bien con Hermione; él nunca podía estar en paz con nadie, excepto Harry, lo que encontraba un tanto extraño. Pero ya no se sentía de la misma manera con ella cómo solía ser antes. Tal vez era lo que él le había hecho lo que nunca lo dejaba relajarse, lo que lo mantenía esperando en cualquier momento que ella explotara y le arrancara en pedazos el corazón. Ella no había hecho eso, aunque ahora pensaba que nunca lo haría. Claro, estaban todos los secretos que estaba manteniendo de ella, los que juró revelarle algún día. Cuando ese día llegara, sabía que los malos sentimientos regresarían, y sabía que estaría furiosa. Aunque ese día seguía en un futuro distante, así que se negó a pensar en ello.

–Así que, –comenzó, inseguro de sí mismo, de cómo hablar con ella. –¿Estabas robando mi libro?

Hermione rio, de manera pura y desde el corazón, y eso sólo sirvió para alegrar el humor de Draco y él dejó salir una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa.

–No, lo estaba tomando prestado. Pensaba regresarlo.

Se estaban acercando a la casa, e inconscientemente, ambos desaceleraron el paso, como si estuvieran preocupados de que al entrar a la casa, se rompería la paz que habían formado en los claros de bosque, y que todo se derrumbaría. Inevitablemente, por más lento que caminaran, llegaron a la casa.

Draco se detuvo en el porche.

–¿A dónde lo llevabas? –preguntó.

–La madriguera. Quería ver algo. –no preguntó sobre la madera, o la poción que había estado preparando. Aun se sentía como si en cualquier momento, su frágil y nuevo lazo se rompería.

–¿Entonces te vas a ir?

Hermione asintió.

–Ginny me está esperando. De hecho, ya me tarde más de lo que esperaba. –Él asintió, mirando la duela de madera bajo sus pies. –Y le prometí que iríamos al Callejón Diagon mañana.

Draco alzó la cabeza, con preocupación en su rostro.

–¿Solas? ¿Las dos?

–No, Ron vendrá, y Charlie. Molly nunca nos deja salir solas.

Draco exhaló, aliviado.

–Bien.

–Y, bueno, después regresaré tu libro.

–Okay. –dijo lentamente.

–Supongo que nos veremos luego.

–Okay. –repitió, y no pudo evitar dejar salir otra media sonrisa. Rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera notarla y regresarla, abrió la puerta y entró para tomar el libro desde donde ella lo había dejado caer. Entonces salió de nuevo. –Toma.

–Gracias. –A pesar del incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos se sintió incómodo. –Uhm, nos vemos. –dijo, no queriendo decir adiós, o hasta luego, o cosas parecidas. Aun no estaban ahí, ni tan siquiera un poco cerca, pero estaban en camino.

–Sí, –dijo, y se giró para entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione suspiró y miró a puerta unos segundos. Ahora que estaba sola, dejó salir el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo y tuvo que agarrarse del barandal del porche para sostenerse.

Si hubiera intentado adivinar lo que sucedió después de que fue por el libro, nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiera adivinado. Se sentía bien; y sintió una ligereza que no había estado ahí antes. Casi como si, cuando caminaba, en su lugar volaba.

* * *

_**Prometí capítulo hoy y aquí estoy. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan un review, no saben cuanto los aprecio. Estoy a punto de comenzar mi semana de exámenes, pero intentaré subir lo más que pueda. Espero y tener el siguiente capítulo para el miércoles o jueves.**_

_**¿Buen capítulo, huh? En lo personal, uno de mis favoritos. La analogía del pájaro sigue rompiendo mi corazón.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por la larga espera, y nos leemos la siguiente semana!**_

_**xsxbx **_


End file.
